


Random Olicity Scenes

by lostolicityscenes



Series: Random Olicity Scenes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 67,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short one-off scenes written like a screenplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver slips the L word into the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real context here. I wrote this during the holiday hiatus between the Barry episodes and please be kind (or at least understanding) this is my first attempt at any kind of fan fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started shipping Olicity when I saw the scene where Felicity locks the foundry door in Season 1 and I wanted to revisit that moment. I wrote two pining Oliver scenes and decided to write a bit of fluff.
> 
> There's no context here, but I guess it's sort of an AU where Roy, Sin, & Thea are Team Baby Arrow. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, it might be my favorite thing I've written so far. Hope you agree and enjoy!

**INT. Foundry – Evening**

**Oliver and Felicity are fighting. Thea, Roy, Sin watch from the sidelines. Diggle is looking at the computer monitors.**

**THEA (Addressing ROY UNDER HER BREATH):** God, I hate it when mom and dad fight.

**She rolls her eyes. Roy chokes on a laugh. Felicity and Oliver both whip their heads to look at them, but keep fighting.**

**FELICITY:** Oliver! It’s not up to you.

**OLIVER:** It’s too dangerous!

**FELICITY:** Last time I checked I was a part of this team, as in not just here taking orders. You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do. You might be my boss at Queen Consolidated, but you are definitely not my boss here!

**OLIVER:** Felicity! I know it’s your choice, but when someone you love is about to make a horrible mistake you say something!

**FELICITY:** Just because you don’t agree, doesn’t make it a horrible mistake!

**DIGGLE (interrupting):** He’s on the move, if we’re going to intercept we got to go now.

**Thea, Roy, and Sin are already heading up the stairs. Oliver and Felicity speak AT THE SAME TIME.**

**OLIVER:** I have to go.

**FELICITY:** You have to go.

**Both sigh in frustration. Oliver points toward Felicity**

**OLIVER:** We’re not done. Promise me you won’t go until we finish this.

**Oliver grabs his bow and turns to follow Diggle up the stairs. Felicity turns back to the computers.**

**FELICITY (muttering):** Stubborn,bossy...

**She pauses, realization dawning and quickly types in the keystrokes to lock the foundry door. Felicity waits and a few moments later Oliver is bounding back down the stairs.**

**OLIVER (shaking his head):** What are you doing?

**Felicity looks at him questioningly.**

**FELICITY (a little bit dazed):** You said love.

**Oliver presses his lips together and stares back at her impassively. She repeats herself even though she knows he heard her the first time.**

**FELICITY (a little bit stronger now):** You said love.

**Oliver walks towards her and stops when he’s just a hair’s breadth away. He turns to type the code to unlock the doors and then turning back so his face is level to hers.**

**OLIVER (calmly):** I know.

**CUT TO Felicity’s stunned face. Oliver smiles slightly and turns back towards the stairs. Felicity gathers her wits about her just in time…**

**FELICITY (shouting towards his retreating figure):** Are we going to talk about that?

**Without turning to look back, Oliver bounds up the stairs.**

**OLIVER:** Nnnoooppe. **  
**


	2. Oliver sweeps Felicity off her feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the parts of Arrow I love is the action. I thought it would be fun to try to write an action scene. I'm really looking forward to some more Oliver/Felicity stunts in Season 3 - so this is my homage to that. 
> 
> As usual, no context. I know I pretty much write John Diggle into every scene. But I have to because John Diggle is awesome.

**INT. Underground parking garage – Evening**

**DIGGLE and FELICITY, tablet in hand, run past parked cars. They skid to a stop as bullets spark and whiz around them. Dig pushes Felicity behind him, drawing his gun at the same time. Moving sideways, he pulls her down into a crouch behind a car. FOUR GUNMEN are blocking the exits. Felicity POV - we see a door marked “Stairs”.**

**FELICITY (on the com link, as she swipes at a blueprint on her tablet):** They’re blocking our way out! The only way out of here is up.

**Dig is returning fire, nailing GUNMAN ONE in the thigh, he falls to the ground.**

**DIGGLE:** Stay in front of me, Felicity.

**Quickly, they rise to make a dash for the stairs. But, as soon as they pop their heads up, bullets spray just missing them as they duck back down.**

**ARROW (on the com link):** If you can, head for the roof.

 **DIGGLE:** Felicity, I’m going to lay down some cover fire, get to the stairs and head up to the roof!

 **FELICITY (shaking her head):** No, I’m not leaving you behind!

 **DIGGLE (reloading his gun):** Oliver needs what’s on that tablet. I’ll be fine. As soon as I can I’ll meet you guys back at the van. When I say go, run like hell.

 **FELICITY (Rattled but rallying):** Fine, but, be careful, Dig.

**Dig peers up over the window of the car**

**DIGGLE (urgently whispering):** Go, go, go!

**Dig starts firing shots at the thugs nailing GUNMAN TWO. Two down, two left, as Felicity runs towards the door, flings it open and goes through.**

**FELICITY (breathlessly):** Oliver, I’m heading to the roof.

**CUT TO THE ARROW fighting TWO MASKED MEN on a nearby rooftop. He ducks one fist, turning and swiping the leg of the MASKED NUMBER TWO, who falls backward.  
**

**CUT TO Diggle, he is still firing but GUNMAN THREE manages to make a run for the stairwell. He pulls the trigger to fire again, but the gun just clicks – He’s empty. The parking garage is eerily quiet. GUNMAN FOUR cautiously advances towards Diggle’s position and turning the corner, we see the empty spot where Diggle was crouched. HE'S NOT THERE. Suddenly, Dig appears behind him, taps him on the shoulder and as he turns, POW as his right hook connects with the guys’ jaw knocking him out. Diggle runs for the stairs.**

**CUT TO The Arrow still fighting the two men, he uses his bow to beat MASKED MAN NUMBER ONE in the face and stomach with it. And then quickly turns and shoots an arrow at an approaching THIRD MASKED MAN hitting him in the shoulder.**

**CUT TO Felicity bursting through a doorway, camera pans showing that she’s on the rooftop.**

**FELICITY:** Oliver, I’m on the roof.

**All we hear are grunts and fist hitting flesh.**

**FELICITY:** Dig?

**But there’s no reply from him either. Felicity advances towards the edge of the roof looking down.**

**FELICITY (muttering):** Now what?

**She turns back towards the door just as it bursts open.**

**FELICITY:** Dig!

**ON Felicity’s face as it turns from relief to FEAR--it’s not Dig it’s Gunman Three.**

**NEARBY ROOFTOP.**

**MASKED ONE and the Arrow are still exchanging blows until finally the Arrow slams his fist into his face and knocks him out. The Arrow looks downward over at the rooftop next to him and sees Felicity standing near one end as Gunman Three advances toward her. The Arrow quickly draws an arrow and fires it toward Felicity. THWIKT!**

**We switch to the launched arrow’s POV as it sails through the air toward Felicity; cable trailing behind.**

**CUT TO Felicity, frightened but focused on Gunman Three.**

**GUNMAN THREE (O.S.):** Step away from there!

**CLOSE UP on Felicity, as we see the arrow pass behind her, moving so close that it whips the hair on the back of her head sideways. Neither seems to notice the whirring sound getting louder, when MOMENTS LATER, THE ARROW enters frame left as he swings across the screen behind her, one gloved hand CLOSE UP reaches out and grabs Felicity around the waist sweeping her off-screen.**

**FELICITY (surprised):** Oh!

**EXT YET ANOTHER NEARBY ROOFTOP**

**The Arrow and Felicity land softly, they are awkwardly positioned facing each other. The momentum of the landing carries them forwards a few steps and as Felicity wobbles backward about to fall, The Arrow grabs her around the waist and pulls her toward him to steady her.**

**CLOSE UP on Oliver and Felicity**

**OLIVER:** Are you okay?

 **FELICITY:** Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I should be used to you sweeping me off my feet by now…

**Felicity trailing off because suddenly she is keenly aware of how close they are standing and how intensely he is looking at her. Long Beat as they lock eyes, SEXUAL TENSION. Slowly, they both are inching ever closer, ever closer, ARE THEY ABOUT TO—-JUST THEN**

**DIGGLE (on the com):** I’m okay too in case either of you were wondering.

**The spell is broken, Oliver and Felicity suddenly noticing they are still in an embrace, they drop their arms.**

**OLIVER (Grabbing Felicity’s hand):** C’mon. Let’s go.

**They quickly make their way to the stairwell door.**


	3. Random Vignettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collection of scenelets: I'll be adding to them whenever I have a random mini-scene that's not part of any ongoing plot thread.
> 
> Really sorry about #4 - I'm playing around with the formatting and I'm still working out how to keep the screenplay look but for whatever reason it pastes into the site so small.

**1.**

**Previously on Arrow:  Ray & Felicity share a kiss in front of Oliver.**

**INT-Foundry #2**

**Diggle sits at the lone computer monitor on a makeshift table while Roy and Oliver spar on mats nearby.  CLOSE UP on Roy and Oliver sparring, the blows are slowly getting more intense. Oliver's blows fall a little harder than necessary and Roy struggles to match. Finally, Oliver shoots out a fist into Roy's side and he falls back and hits the mat hard. Roy grunts loudly. Oliver follows up with a hard right hook to Roy's jaw. WHAM. It's a hard hit. Oliver raises his fist again for a second...**

**DIGGLE** : HEY! I think you made your point, Oliver.

 **ROY (still lays prone on the floor, a nasty bruise forming on his face, panting hard, arms slightly raised in a protective way)** : I think I need a minute.

**Oliver panting from the exertion, slowly un-clenches his fist and stands. Diggle has walked up to where they are on the mats**

**DIGGLE (quietly):** What's going on with you?

 **OLIVER** : What do you mean? Nothing, I just got carried away.

 **DIGGLE** : Really? Because you seemed like you were beating the crap out of Roy. **(Diggle gives Oliver a don't BS me look)** It just seems to me that your work outs have got a lot more intense since we saw Ray and Felicity kissing the other night.

 **OLIVER (warning):** Dig.

 **DIGGLE** : Look, just take it easy on the kid, he's not one of your practice dummies. He can actually get hurt.

**FELICITY enters. She starts at the sight of Roy, who is putting on his hoodie. She places a hand to his jaw gingerly.**

**FELICITY** : Oh my God. What happened? **(Turning to Oliver)** You're supposed to pull your punches.

**ROY glances at Oliver.**

**ROY:** It's not his fault. I zigged when I was supposed to zag. It was a stupid mistake.

**Oliver shifts his eyes away guiltily but stays silent. (to Felicity)**

**OLIVER:** I thought you and Ray were having dinner tonight.

 **FELICITY** : We were. I left because...I got a lead.

**Felicity removes her tablet from her bag. She starts swiping and tapping on it.**

**FELICITY** : I set up the computer to search for any hit on the guy who hired Gold. And tonight I got a hit.

**They all move to the computer and Felicity sits.**

**FELICITY:** He used his cell 20 minutes ago. (she types) Here. somewhere within 20 square miles of this factory outside the glades.

**Oliver goes to grab his bow. He looks over at Roy.**

**OLIVER** : maybe you should sit this one out, that looks pretty painful.

 **ROY** : No way.

**Oliver nods, zipping his jacket as Roy grabs his mask and bow.**

* * *

  **2.  Dialogue Fragment**

  **Oliver:**   I wish that things were different.  I wish that for one night, I could be someone else.  Not Oliver Queen.  Just some…normal guy.

  **Felicity** :  Not someone who has to go save the city? **(beat)**   What would you do?

**Oliver (smiles slightly):**   I’d kiss you.

**Felicity** :  Oliver…

**Oliver** :  I’m sorry.  I know I shouldn’t have said that.  I know I’m the one who pushed you away.  I just…didn’t realize how hard it would be to see you with someone else.  I know it’s not fair.  I know you’re with him.  But, I just need to say it.  I need you to know that I meant it.  That night…in the mansion.  I meant it.

* * *

**3.  Dialogue Fragment #2**

  **Oliver:**   You know I had a plan, Felicity.  When I got off Lian Yu.  I was going to come back and take down the people on my father’s list and make things right with Laurel… **(beat)**   And then one day, I walked into your office with a laptop full of bullet holes…

  **Oliver shrugs and sighs**

  **Oliver (Cont’d)** :  And all my plans changed. 

  **Oliver steps closer towards Felicity**

  **Oliver:**   You made me want to be the hero you believed I could be.  For the first time, in a long time, you made me believe that something good could happen. 

* * *

4.
    
    
    **INT. FOUNDRY**
    
    **Felicity stands at the bank of arrows, absentmindedly
    fingering one.  Oliver enters, in Arrow gear holding his bow. 
    He stops short when he sees her, contemplating her for a
    moment.  Then slowly approaches her.**
    
                                      **OLIVER (SOFTLY)**
                             Hey.  Are you okay, Felicity?
    **FELICITY (SHAKEN OUT OF HER REVERIE)**
                             Oliver.  Did you say something?
    
    **Oliver gently removes her fingers from the arrow she is
    touching, angling her away from the bank of arrows and
    towards and closer to him.
    
                                       OLIVER (CONCERNED)**
                             I heard about Ray.  Diggle said you
                             broke up with him.  What happened? 
                             I thought things were going well.
    **Felicity looks down, pensively, processing something.
    
                                       FELICITY**
                             They were.  Ray is...smart, kind,
                             funny, handsome, and he liked me. 
                             He did...
    **Felicity trails off.  Throughout her words, we see each
    adjective weighing on Oliver.  He seems to sink down a little
    bit with each word, but he fights to hide it.  Felicity
    continues.**
    **FELICITY (CONT'D)**
                             He's perfect except for one
                             thing...
    
    **Oliver looks at her questioningly (hopefully) and she slowly
    looks up at him squarely.  They look at each other intensely.**
    **FELICITY (CONT'D)**
                             He's not you.  
      
    

* * *

 

5\. Dialogue Fragment #3

                                 OLIVER  
                         I was lying there.  And I thought I  
                         could just stop fighting.  It would  
                         be easy to just let it all go and  
                         rest.  But, I thought about  
                         something Digg said.  He said you  
                         can stare down death with something  
                         to live for or not.  (long beat)  
                         He thought he'd won.  He thought he  
                         beat me.  That he stripped away all  
                         of the Oliver Queen and left the  
                         tool, the Arrow.  But it was the  
                         opposite.  Because that was the  
                         moment when I knew why I was  
                         fighting, knew what my something to  
                         live for was.

                                   FELICITY  
                         What was it?

                                   OLIVER  
                         It was you.

* * *

 

6.  Dialogue Fragment #4: This is what happens when you watch When Harry Met Sally for the millionth time.  With apologies to Nora Ephron...

**Oliver:** Is it too late?

**Felicity:** What?

**Oliver:** I love you.

**Felicity:** Oliver…

**Oliver:** You told me once that I can’t just accept things…well this is me not accepting things.

**Felicity:** I have to go.

**Oliver:** That’s it?  You’re just going to leave?

**Felicity:** All you’ve done is push me away.  You told me that you couldn’t be with anyone.  And I’m sorry Oliver. I know you’ve been through a lot and I know you’re lonely, but you can’t just show up now and say I love you.  I told you I needed to move on and I am trying to do that.

**Oliver:**   I know what I said, and I know that it’s bad timing, but I was wrong.

**Felicity:** I just don’t…I don’t know If I can believe you.  How do I know you’re not just going to change your mind again?

**Oliver:**   Felicity.  Because I (long beat) because I love listening to you babble.  I love how smart you are.  I love how you push your glasses up on your face.  I love that you saw through all my lame excuses.  I love that you trusted me even when you didn’t know why.  I love that you believed in me, before I believed in myself.  I love your voice…in my ear and I love spending my nights with you,  And it’s not because I’m jealous of Ray, and it’s not because I’m dangling maybes. I realized tonight that I want to spend my life with you and the thought that you’ve given up on us, that I might lose you—

**Felicity:**   Oliver!  (long beat) You’re not going to lose me.

* * *

 

7.  **Quiet Dreams You Keep to Yourself**

He lets himself in to the dark apartment.  He's bone tired, but he stops and turns on the light.  Walking around the apartment, he feels like an intruder.  In her apartment, Felicity's home.  She's gone, on another trip to Central City to visit Barry.  And he had missed her tonight.  Not because they didn't get the thugs dealing drugs in the Glades.  That went pretty by the book actually, but because he missed hearing her voice in his ear.  Missed walking down the foundry steps and seeing the blonde ponytail, her smile when she turned to look at him.

She told him he could sleep at her place.  And she couldn't understand why he was reluctant to take her up on her offer.  Why he preferred to sleep on the cot in the Foundry.  My bed is so much more comfortable, she would say.  He would stay silent, because how could he tell her the truth?  But tonight, for some reason, he missed her.  He didn't know why, but every time she left, he was uneasy, distracted, on edge.  The foundry was too quiet.  The offices were dull.  So tonight, he took her up on her offer.

Gingerly, he pulls back the covers, and slides between the soft sheets on her bed.  She was right, as usual.  The scent of her surrounds him, he turned on his side, only to see a strand of long blonde hair.  And unbidden came thoughts of her hair strewn across the white pillowcase, followed by her creamy skin against the sheets, her lips, her hands, the sheet sliding across the curve of her hips.  Oliver shook himself.  No.  He can't do this.  He'd been alone too long.  He rationalized, its only natural, since she's pretty much the only woman in his orbit that he's not related to.  And yet.

He can't help but wonder what it would be like.  So tonight, just for one night, he'll let himself dream, of the sound of her quiet breathing, the warmth of her in his arms, her scent surrounding him, burying his face in her soft hair, lips across her shoulders, tracing the lines of her curves with his fingers...

This was a mistake he thinks.  He can't let himself follow this train of thought.  He closes his eyes willing himself to sleep.  And as he drifts, an image rises up in his mind, and he wonders if when she returns, when she lies alone in her bed, she thinks of him too.


	4. a kiss is just a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would take place further on in Season 3, after the disastrous date and a Felicity/Ray relationship development.

INT. FOUNDRY

 

         Felicity paces, AGITATED.

 

         FELICITY                   OLIVER  
What do you want from me?         I'm sorry.

 

                           FELICITY (CONT'D)

                   Are you telling me you've

                   changed your mind? That what

                   we talked about months ago

                   doesn't apply anymore? Why

                   now? Things are getting

                   serious with Ray and now you

                   say that you made a mistake?

 

         Oliver shakes his head and tries to interject, but

         Felicity won't let him get a word in.

 

                             FELICITY (CONT'D)

                   Was the mistake telling me we

                   couldn't be together or was it

                   letting me go? Or did you

                   expect me to just wait around

                   until you decided you were

                   ready?

 

         Oliver jumps in.

 

                             OLIVER (fumbling)

                   No. I haven't changed my mind.

                   I still don't think that you

                   and I, that...i still think

                   that it's too dangerous.

 

                             FELICITY (dismay)

                 Then what do you want from me?

 

                             OLIVER (frustration building)

                   I DON'T KNOW! I know what I

                   said to you and I stand by it,

                   but...it's not easy...being

                   near you.

 

                             FELICITY (voice rising)

                   I am trying to move on with my

                   life, Oliver!

 

                             OLIVER (matching her tone)

                   I know! It's just...it's hard

                   to see you with him...

 

         Felicity dumbfounded.

 

                             OLIVER (CONT'D)

                   And when you're near me, I just

                   want to touch your skin, and

                    kiss your lips. And I KNOW I

                   shouldn't say this to you and

                   I'm TRYING to keep you at a

                   distance, but--

 

         Felicity steps forward quickly and kisses him full on

         the mouth. He's blindsided and he pulls back and

         searches her eyes.

 

                 OLIVER (CONT'D)             FELICITY (emotional)

             Felicity what are you--         Please. Just kiss me.

 

         It's as if the words have flipped a switch. The

         tight control he exerts every moment in her presence

         is lost with those words. He pulls her towards him

         and kisses her passionately. Maybe because it's the

         first kiss or maybe because it's possibly their last,

         either way they kiss with HUNGRY DESPERATION,

         oblivious to all except each other. Finally,

         reluctantly pulling apart because of the chime of the

         Foundry door, the heavy footsteps that approach.

        They jump apart, breathing heavily, looking at each

         other in shock, dazed.  
         And yet still fighting the urge to come back

         together, the magnetic pull that always exists when

         they are in proximity of each other.

 

       Diggle enters and stops short. Like always, He sees

       everything and he takes in the scene in front of him.

       Even though, Oliver looks down and Felicity quickly

       turns her back to him and faces the monitors.

 

                            DIGGLE (warily)

 

         Off Diggle noticing how Oliver guiltily cannot look

         him in the eye.

 

                             DIGGLE (CONT'D)

                   Everything okay here?

 

         Diggle searches out Felicity's face, as she has

         slowly turned back to him. She nods, intimating that

         everything is okay and he drops it.

 

                             OLIVER

                   What did you find out?


	5. Mama Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moved from Random Vignettes since I decided to add to it.

**Oliver stands in front of the door and knocks.  The door opens and MAMA SMOAK stands there.**

**Mama Smoak:**   Well, well.  Oliver Queen.  Did my daughter send you?

 **Oliver:**   No.  She doesn’t know I’m here.

 **Mama Smoak (tilting her head to the side, uncannily echoing her daughter, but more calculated):**   So, what brings you to my doorstep at such a late hour, Mr. Queen.

**She’s not exactly hitting on him, but the sexual subtext is there.  Oliver smiles slightly, this kind of woman is familiar territory, mercenary, uses sex as a weapon, a tool.  He knows this game all too well.**

**Oliver (smiling slightly, but not warm):**   I came here to ask you to reconsider. 

 **Mama Smoak:** I told you I don’t know—

 **Oliver (interrupting):**   You and I both know you’re not exactly telling the truth.

 **Mama Smoak:**   Why are you here, Oliver Queen?  Doesn’t a little rich boy like you have better things to do with your time?

 **Oliver:**   I care about Felicity.  And this means a lot to her, it wasn't easy for her to come here, to ask you about him but she did.  I just want to help.

 **Mama Smoak (scoffs):**   I find that hard to believe.  What’s your endgame?   What do you want from my daughter?

 **Oliver (intently):** I told you.  I care about her.

 **Mama Smoak (Incredulous):**   You care about her?  She’s a real pretty girl, but I find it hard to  believe that she'd be your type.  What exactly are you getting out of this?

 **Oliver (taken aback):**   I don’t want anything from her.

 **Mama Smoak (Disbelief then angry bitterness):**   C’mon.  I may not be a genius like my daughter, but I know men.  And I have known men like you my entire life.  You take girls like my daughter use them up and then throw them away like yesterday’s trash.  You think that I don’t know your reputation?  I know all about you.

 **Oliver (quiet menace):**   No, you don’t.  You don’t have to believe me, I don’t care if you do or not.  But, Felicity is a good person and she deserves to know the truth about who her father is.

**Mama Smoak pauses, suddenly deflates, lost in the past, wistful, sadly, she says:**

**Mama Smoak:**   I love my daughter, but I never understood her.  Not one minute of the 18 years she lived under my roof.

**(long beat)**

**Mama Smoak (searching his eyes, cont’d):**   Tell me something, Oliver, do you love her?

 **Oliver (low, heartfelt, knowing that she will see through dishonesty):**   Yes.

**Mama Smoak considers him carefully.  Her face reveals nothing of what she will say next.  Then she seems to resolve something and her tone changes to urgent intensity.**

**Mama Smoak (deadly serious):**   Then go back to that hotel and convince her to drop this and go back to Starling City and move on with her life, because _some_ _mysteries_ are better left unsolved.


	6. Mama Smoak Part 2

                          INT-CASINO LOBBY  
  
               Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity are gathered in the bustling  
               lobby.  The three are huddled over Felicity's Tablet.  We see  
               DONNA SMOAK enter the frame.  Felicity glances up and sees  
               her.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SURPRISE)  
                         Mom?  What are you doing here?  
  
                                   DONNA (QUICK EYE CONTACT WITH OLIVER)  
                         Can we talk?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, sure.    
                             (to Oliver and Diggle)  
                         Excuse Me.  
  
               They move off.  Donna opens her purse and pulls out a folded  
               square of paper.  She hesitates and then extends it towards  
               her daughter.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Here.  This is everything I know  
                         about your father.  Okay.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SEARCHING HER FACE)  
                         What made you change your mind?  
  
               Donna focuses over her shoulder at Oliver in the background.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Are you happy Felicity?  You seem  
                         happier.  You have good friends and  
                         a man who loves you.  
  
               Donna inclines her head towards Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (QUICKLY GLANCING BACK,  
                                   STUTTERING)  
                         No, Oliver and I are not...  
  
                                   DONNA (INTERRUPTING)  
                         All I'm saying is...I don't know  
                         what you think you're going to find  
                         out.  It's not going to change the  
                         past.  I did what you asked, but  
                         I'm asking you (beat) don't open  
                         it.  Tear it up and throw it away.  
                         Go home with your friends.  Go live  
                         your life and don't look back.  
  
                                   FELICITY (TEARY, HESITANT)  
                         Mom...  
  
                                   DONNA (EMOTIONAL, BRAVE FACE)  
                         I gotta go.  Take care of yourself,  
                         sweetheart.  
  
               She pulls her into a quick hug, business-like.  Oliver looks  
               over at them concerned, noting Felicity's distress.  Donna  
               catches his eye and gives him a nod.  She walks away.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
                         Bye.  
  
               Oliver walks over to Felicity, puts his hands on her arms.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Hey.  Are you okay?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah...let's go home.  
  
               They turn to gather their things, Felicity pauses and looks  
               down.    
  
               CLOSE-UP ON THE FOLDED PAPER STILL IN HER PALM.  
  
                                                                 CUT TO  
  
               Donna Smoak as she walks away from Team Arrow.  She pulls out  
               a cellphone from her purse.  Her demeanor has completely  
               changed, she looks and walks differently, purposefully.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         I gave it to her. (beat)  But, it's  
                         not going to fool her for very  
                         long.  Our daughter is not stupid,  
                         sooner or later she's going to  
                         figure out your--(she pauses,  
                         listening) Fine, OUR secret.  I did  
                         what you asked, now can we go back  
                         to never speaking again please.  



	7. Kiss like nobody's watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my contribution to Season 2.5.

               INT. MOB CASINO  
  
               Felicity stands at the bar, dressed in a sexy short dress  
               looking glamorous, very unlike her style.    
  
               She watches across the room, Oliver sitting in a cordoned off  
               area with several men in suits.  Digg's voice comes over the  
               COM.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (O.S.)  
                         Felicity, you and Oliver need to  
                         get out of there.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         How much time do we have?  
  
                                   DIGGLE (O.S.)  
                         3 minutes if you're lucky.  Did you  
                         get the information off the drive?  
  
               Felicity POV, she holds a small flash drive in her hand.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, but I don't know how I'm  
                         going to get it to Oliver so he can  
                         put it back in Gold's pocket.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (O.S.)  
                         You better figure something out,  
                         because the chargers are set to go  
                         off.  
  
               Felicity searches the room, desperately looking for some  
               ideas.    
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Digg, disregard everything you're  
                         about to hear.  
  
              She walks over to the area where the men are sitting.  Off  
              Oliver looking past Gold's head at Felicity.  She's talking to  
              the security guy guarding the section and gesturing towards  
              Oliver.  They both look over at him and the security guy walks  
              over.  
  
                                   SECURITY GUY  
                         Sir, (to Gold), this lady says  
                         she's Mr. Queen's girlfriend and  
                         needs to speak to him.  
  
               Gold looks over at Oliver, who tries to mask his surprise.  
               _What is she up to?_ Oliver nods his assent and the security  
               guy waves Felicity over.  She walks toward him, looking  
               annoyed.  
  
                                   FELICITY (ANGRILY)  
                         I'm bored!  You said this meeting  
                         was going to be short and it's been  
                         a half hour.  
  
               Oliver is speechless, not really sure how to respond.  He  
               looks at her a little quizzically while the other men watch  
               the exchange.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm not done.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Well.  
  
               She steps closer, between his legs and sits on his lap.  He  
               stiffens up as she looms over him, looking down at him.  Only  
              Oliver and we can tell the slight nervousness she's masking.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I'm going to walk back over to the  
                         bar.  
  
               She gives him a soft kiss.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         And I'm going to wait.  
  
               She gives him another soft kiss.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         And if you're not finished in 2  
                         minutes.  Then, I'm leaving without  
                         you.  
  
               She gives him a long involved kiss, while doing so, CLOSE UP  
               on her palming the flash drive into the inside chest pocket  
               of his jacket.  Meanwhile, Oliver who at first has been  
               holding back has slowly started to kiss her back  
               passionately.  They part both panting, both aroused.  She  
               pats his chest pocket and looks at him directly in the eyes meaningfully.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Do you understand?  
  
               He nods silently.  Felicity stands, revealing the amused  
               face of Gold and his men.  They all watch Felicity walk back  
               to the bar.  
  
                                   GOLD  
                         I would not keep her waiting.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Do we have a deal?  
  
                                   GOLD  
                         Fine, my associate will set up the  
                         meeting.  
  
               Oliver stands, subtly removing the flash drive.  With one  
               hand he shakes Golds hand while the other slips the drive  
               into Gold's suit jacket pocket.  Oliver and Felicity head to  
               the elevator, once inside, Oliver pulls Felicity towards him  
               and lays a passionate kiss on her.  Once the doors close,  
               they pull apart and stand side by side facing the door,  
               breathing shakily.  
  
               Silence.  
  
                                   FELICITY (apologetic)  
                         I'm sorry.  I didn't know how else  
                         to get it back to you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's fine.  We were on a mission,  
                         you did what you had to do.  
  
               Silence.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Were they watching us get on the  
                         elevator?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You kissed me when we got on the  
                         elevator, were they watching us or  
                         something?  
  
               Oliver turns his head to look at her.  Intense eye-contact.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No.  
  
               Off Felicity's reaction.  Oliver faces forward once again, a  
               small smirk on his face.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
                         Oh.  
  
               She slowly faces forward and...

CUT TO BLACK

In the ensuing silence, we hear the elevator Ding.


	8. If you ever need someone, I will be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by the song, I Will Be There by Odessa. I love the words and have been obsessing over it because this scene keeps popping into my head when I listen to it. It reminds me of the scene where Oliver tells Felicity, "If you ever need someone to tell about your day, you can tell me." Thx.

**INT- Ballroom**  
  
 **Felicity and Ray dance among a crowd of well-dressed, well-heeled partygoers.  Ray is in a tuxedo and Felicity is wearing a beautiful long gown.**  
  
 **Ray looks down at Felicity.  There is an easy attraction between them, playful and fun.**  
  
 **Ray:**   You're the most stunning woman here.  
  
 **Felicity (smiles):**   Thank you.  
  
 **Suddenly, Oliver appears.  Sees them on the dance floor, as the song ends he approaches.  Ray and Felicity stop dancing and as Oliver reaches them...Ray smiles.**  
  
 **Ray (friendly):**   Oliver!  I thought your charity gala days were behind you.  
  
 **Oliver:** Even though my trust fund isn't what it used to be, I still can support a good cause.  Actually, I was hoping to borrow Felicity for the next dance.  May I?  
  
 **Ray glance towards Felicity making sure she's okay with it.**  
  
 **Ray (drawing out the syllables, reluctantly):**   Sure.  
  
 **Cue Music.**  
  
 **Ray steps away.  Tentatively, Oliver steps towards Felicity, placing his hands on her waist.  Felicity rests her hands on his upper arms.  And now we see and feel the stark contrast, this is no easy playful vibe, no sweet or snappy repartee.  This is sexual tension ratcheted up to eleven.  This is heat, and love, and lust, whatever we saw before was an appetizer, an amuse bouche.  That is NOT this.  This is the main course.**  
  
 **Felicity:**   Why are we dancing, Oliver?  
  
 **Oliver:** Because the dance floor gives us the best vantage point of the room.  
  
 **He turns her so she is facing the direction he was a moment ago and leans closer, his mouth to her ear.**  
  
 **Oliver** :  See that door straight ahead.  
  
 **Felicity POV of thick double wood doors, two suited guards stand in front, on the right side you can see a small square electronic keypad.**  
  
 **Felicity (affected by his closeness):**   Yes.  
  
 **Oliver:**   The keypad is immediately to the right.  Diggle and Roy are working on the cameras.  As soon as they're down, I'll take care of the guards.  You'll have about 30 seconds to get us in, get the file, and get out before the alarm reactivates.  
  
 **Felicity:**   Okay.  When do we...  
  
 **Oliver:**   Digg, are you ready?  
  
 **Digg (O/S):**   Not yet.  I'm gonna need a minute.  
  
 **Silence descends, all we can hear is the music.  Oliver and Felicity dance, suddenly hyper aware of their proximity and the other person.  CLOSE UP on Oliver's hands sliding around her waist.  He nudges closer.  CLOSE UP on Felicity's hands sliding up and around his neck.  He drops his head down and she turns hers to the side, CLOSE UP as Oliver slowly closes his eyes, CLOSE UP on Felicity eyes closed head almost resting on his chest.  The longing hangs in the air.  They let themselves, for one moment just feel it, let it all fade away.  Their secrets, their problems, everyone else in the room, they let it all recede and for one brief moment allow themselves to just enjoy the feel of each other held close.**  
  
 **Slowly, Felicity looks up at him as he looks down.  Neither speak.  The magnetic pull that is always there draw them still closer until they are locked in a tight embrace.  Eyes flicker, mouth to eyes, to mouth to eyes.  Slowly Oliver's head descends closer, he wants to kiss her, she wants to be kissed.  They both remember how good it was the last time.  They are so close they can taste it, hairs rise on the back of their necks.**  
  
 **So close**  
  
 **Off Ray watching them.**  
  
 **Still Closer**  
  
 **Just.SO.CLOSE.  When suddenly...**  
  
 **Diggle:**   We're a go.  Cameras should cut out in ten seconds.  
  
 **The spell is broken and both take great gulps of air.  Felicity glances around catching Ray's eye, _did he see that?_**   **We see him watching them thoughtfully.**   _**He definitely did.**_


	9. I didn't see you coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilery for Season 3 Episode 1

**Oliver:**   I didn't see you coming.  I never thought when I met you, that you would be someone I couldn't live without.  You almost died tonight.  I have lost so many people...and I can't lose you.  I got through those five years away, by just trying to survive the day.  But, when I look at you, for the first time, I have hope.  And it scares me to death.  Because, how can I promise you a future, when I can't promise one to myself?  I care about you too much to make a promise I can't keep.  And I think you deserve better.

**Felicity:**   Being a part of this team means that I could occasionally be in danger.  I didn't get hurt because we went on a date...

**Oliver** : No.  You got hurt because you were with me.  Helping the Arrow puts your life in danger, being with Oliver Queen puts your life in danger.

**Felicity:**   Yes, it does.  But it's my choice and it's my life. 

**Oliver** :  I know, but I'm not sure that I can accept that.  **(long beat, painful)**   When I saw you lying there...

**Felicity (tearfully):**   You saved my life and I am so grateful.  **(long beat)**   Maybe you're right.  You saved me instead of helping the other people who were there.  What we do is too important, I know how hard you have worked to not be a killer, to become a hero, and I would never forgive myself if I was the reason that you slipped.  And when it comes to me, when it comes to the people you care about, you will do anything to save us.  But you can't do that, you have to be smarter and stronger, you have to put the people of this city first.

**Oliver:**   Even if it means losing someone I...I love.

**Felicity** :  Yes.

**Oliver:**   So, that's it then.  One disastrous date that ends up with a trip to the hospital?

**Felicity** :  Still not my worst date.

**Oliver smiles slightly, sadly.**


	10. The apartment

  
               INT. OLIVER'S APARTMENT  
  
               Felicity stands at a door, hesitating then knocks.  It swings  
               open and Oliver answers.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Hey.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Hi.  
  
               Awkwardness.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Come in.  
  
               The apartment is empty.  The lighting is warm, it's stylish,  
               well-appointed, very elegant.  We see a table for two set.  
  
                                   FELICITY (LOOKING AROUND)  
                         Wow.  The place looks great.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thanks, (confessing) Thea did it.  
  
               They both laugh.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I guess I'm the first one here.  
  
                                   OLIVER (NERVOUS)  
                         Actually, Digg and Lyla had to stay  
                         home, Sara had slight fever.  And  
                         Roy is with Thea.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         And Laurel?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         With her dad.  
  
                                   FELICITY (AWKWARD)  
                         Oh.  So..it's just us, we can  
                         reschedule when everyone is free.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SHAKING HER OFF)  
                         No.  We're friends, right, we can  
                         have dinner together.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Didn't exactly work out so well  
                         last time, in case you had  
                         forgotten.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That's why I'm making dinner, I  
                         figure the city will be safer if we  
                         eat in.  
  
               Felicty laughs.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You know how to cook?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Don't be so surprised.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I just thought you grew up with  
                         staff to cook for you.  Don't tell  
                         me you learned how to cook on Lian  
                         Yu along with archery?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No. (beat, embarassed a little)  
                         I...dated a girl who went to  
                         culinary school.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SMIRKS)  
                         Of course you did.  
  
               Oliver laughs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I can only make one thing really,  
                         so if you don't like it, we're  
                         ordering pizza.  
  
               Felicity smiles, moves to look around the apartment.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Maybe after dinner you can show me  
                         the bedroom...  
  
               Off Oliver's reaction  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D, MORTIFIED) (CONT'D)  
                         VIEW!  Of the city skyline at  
                         night, which Thea told me was  
                         amazing.  
  
                                   OLIVER (AMUSED)  
                         Sure, I'd love to show you the  
                         bedroom (beat) view.  
  
               Now off Felicity's reaction.  Is he flirting?  A moment of  
               silence and now they are both embarassed a little bit and out  
               of their element and sexual tension all at the same time.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I have wine!  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes, please!    
  
               He reaches for a bottle and glass and begins to pour.  
  
               Now we pan over the remains of a meal, Felicity and Oliver  
               sit on the couch, relaxed, heads close and talking.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I have to say I'm impressed.  That  
                         was really delicious.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Good.  I'm glad that I could thank  
                         you.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         For what?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         For everything.  For being my  
                         friend and believing in me.  If I  
                         hadn't met you, I'd still be  
                         crossing names off a list.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I just pointed out what was already  
                         there.  
  
                                   OLIVER (LEANS CLOSER)  
                         I don't know what you see in me.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I see a good man, I see someone who  
                         has overcome so much and instead of  
                         letting it drag him into darkness,  
                         tries to be better.  
  
               Oliver leans down and kisses her.  They break apart.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I should go, it's late.  
  
                                   OLIVER (BETWEEN KISSES)  
                         You haven't seen the view from the  
                         bedroom yet.  
  
                                   FELICITY (BETWEEN KISSES)  
                         Oh right.  Wouldn't want to miss  
                         that.


	11. Oliver returns - Angsty version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 3 Midseason Finale, The Climb

INT. FOUNDRY

Roy & Diggle enter, Roy in his Arsenal gear, and Diggle  
wearing the Arrow costume. Felicity turns in her chair to  
face them and stands.

ROY  
He got away. There were too many  
of them.

He puts his bow away. Diggle shrugs out of the green jacket.

DIGGLE  
We just miscalculated. But, we  
didn't have a choice, we had to go  
in or risk losing them...

FELICITY  
...we just didn't know about the  
three other men. 

Felicity turns back to the monitors and starts typing.

ROY  
We really could have used someone  
to cover the back tonight.

OLIVER (O.S.)  
I know someone.

Felicity freezes, CLOSE UP on her face.

Out of the shadow, Oliver emerges. Off Diggle's and Roy's  
reaction.

ROY  
Oliver?!

Roy walks towards Oliver and they exchange a hug. Then,  
Oliver turns to Diggle and they shake hands. Oliver glances  
over at Felicity who still stands with her back to them.

DIGGLE  
When did you get back?

OLIVER  
Just now.

ROY  
We couldn't believe it when we got  
your message.

DIGGLE  
You going to tell us what happened?   
How you managed to survive Trial by  
Combat against Ra's al Ghul?

OLIVER  
Later.

Diggle huffs, shakes his head. But, Oliver is not paying  
attention, he is now fixed on Felicity. Diggle and Roy  
exchange a look and Diggle claps Oliver on the shoulder.

DIGGLE (SOFTLY)  
You were missed, man.

Diggle throws a glance in Felicity's direction. Roy and  
Diggle exit.

OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
Hey.

CLOSE UP on Felicity's face. She is in the same position,  
but she is holding back a sob. She gathers her emotions  
before turning. But, almost loses it again when she seems  
him standing there, like a dream, before her.

FELICITY  
Nyssa told us you died.

OLIVER  
Almost.

FELICITY  
How did you? Where have you been?

OLIVER  
It's a long story and I promise  
I'll tell you everything...

Off Felicity's incredulous look.

FELICITY  
I thought you were dead! I grieved  
for you. How could you not tell us  
you were alive?

OLIVER  
I couldn't! I needed Ra's to think  
I was dead, or he would have come  
for Thea.

FELICITY  
We know how to keep a secret,  
Oliver.

OLIVER  
All of you were being watched by  
the league. I couldn't contact  
you. I couldn't risk it!

FELICITY (EMOTIONAL)  
Do you have any idea, what the last  
few months have been like? I  
thought I had lost you! That you'd  
never know (long beat) that I'd  
never get another chance to tell  
you how I feel!

Felicity bows her head in tears. Oliver steps closer to her.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Trying to forget you...

OLIVER (TENSE, UNCERTAIN)  
Did you? I know you were getting  
close to Ray...

Felicity whips her head up, incredulous.

FELICITY  
You're not seriously asking me  
about Ray right now?

OLIVER (INSECURE)  
Are you...falling in love with him?

FELICITY  
How can I fall in love with him,  
when I'm still in love with you?

Oliver takes a breath, relieved, guilty, and glad. 

OLIVER   
You are?

Felicity is exhausted, emotional, finally she crumbles and  
tears fall. Oliver holds her face, his own full of love,  
slowly he kisses the tears away.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Felicity, don't cry.

She turns her face to his, their mouths find each other. And  
they kiss, softly then more urgently.   
Trying to express what words cannot. Felicity's arms slide  
up to encircle Oliver's neck and they hold each other  
tightly.


	12. Oliver returns - Fluff version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 3 Midseason Finale, The Climb.
> 
> Let's just assume, he reunited with Diggle and Roy off screen, shall we?

EXT. STARLING CITY, NIGHT

A van races through the city street, two masked men, sit in  
the front seat. The driver looks through the rearview mirror  
and we see a motorcycle reflected back.

The motorcycle races to keep up, weaving in and out of  
traffic, cars swerve out of the way and horns blare. But the  
red hooded figure on the back just revs the engine and speeds  
up.

Another van follows behind, further back. Diggle tensely  
drives while Felicity furiously swipes at her tablet.

ROY  
Felicity! Which way?

FELICITY  
Right, on Western. They're heading  
for the warehouses.

DIGGLE  
Wait for back up Roy!

They pull up, to find the abandoned van and Roy's motorcycle,  
but no one is in sight. Diggle pulls his gun, and motions  
for Felicity to stay behind him.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
I told him to wait!

They make their way into the darkened warehouse, working  
their way up one long aisle. They hear a noise off in the  
distance, the sound of hand to hand combat, and they take off  
running towards it. Diggle turns a corner but Felicity hears  
a noise behind her and turns to look. When she turns back  
she realizes she's alone. Suddenly, one of the masked men  
appears before her, he raises his gun to shoot.

We hear before we see it, THWICKT! An arrow sails into  
frame, past the man's hand and lodging into the wall next to  
him. CLOSE UP on the flashing red light on the trick Arrow.   
Felicity and the man look at each other for a beat. Felicity  
closes her eyes in anticipation of the explosion to come.   
But before either can react, there's a blast, knocking the  
man back. At the same time, a figure appears, the ARROW,  
pulls Felicity towards him, shoots an arrow up towards the  
rafter and pulls both of them out of the blast.

Up in the rafters, Felicity opens her eyes, and sees green  
leather, slowly her eyes travel up and she can't believe her  
eyes. It's Oliver. She throws her arms around him and  
kisses him passionately full on the lips. After a long  
moment, they pull apart.

OLIVER (SMILES)  
Is that your way of saying you  
missed me?

FELICITY  
No. That's going to require a  
little more privacy.

Off Oliver's reaction.

End Teaser.

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT

Oliver and Felicity walk through the door.

FELICITY  
You didn't have to take me home. I  
am fine.

OLIVER  
I just want to make sure you got  
home safe.

Oliver is all smiles, almost nervously excited. Felicity on  
the other hand, is nervous and feeling awkward and skittish.   
Oliver is very close and he leans down to kiss her. But  
before his lips land, she's slid out and away from him,  
babbling

FELICITY  
Are you thirsty? Do you want  
something to drink.

Oliver sighs. 

OLIVER  
Okay.

Felicity goes to the refrigerator, looks inside.

FELICITY  
I have water, and wine, and some  
milk which, uh actually might be  
expired. Uh, I guess I  
overestimated what I have to offer.   
Between my day job and my night job  
I don't really get to the grocery  
store...

While she's been talking, Oliver has moved closer and when  
she straightens up and turns, she exclaims in surprise at how  
close he's standing behind her. She holds a water bottle in  
her hand and Oliver takes the bottle and places it on the  
counter with one hand and with the other hand, he circles his  
arm around her waist and pulls her towards him.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Oh boy.   
(touching his chest)  
Wow, you feel better than I  
imagined.

Off Oliver's reaction.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Not that I imagined touching  
you...much

Oliver smiles.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I love you.

She blurts it out.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I should have said it...before. I  
wanted to and I'm sorry that I  
didn't. You said it to me and I  
should have said it back.

OLIVER (GENTLY)  
I know, Felicity. I didn't tell  
you to hear it back. I told you  
because I needed you to know.

He gives her a soft kiss.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Say it again.

FELICITY  
I love you.

He kisses her.

OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
Say it again.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
I love you.

He kisses her again a little bit longer this time. He pulls  
back as if to ask her again, but she stops him with another  
kiss. Pulling him towards her, they lean into each other and  
then he pushes her back against the refrigerator door.

The kiss deepens and he slowly slides the zipper on the back  
of her dress down. Her dress slides to the floor and she  
slides her arms up around his neck, leaning into him. Oliver  
leans down slightly and lifts her into his arms, still  
kissing her, he carries her into her bedroom.


	13. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend everything except the midseason finale happened.

INT. THEA AND OLIVER'S APARTMENT

The apartment is festively decorated for the holidays,  
catering staff is bustling about. Thea enters wearing a  
killer dress and Oliver enters the apartment dressed  
casually.

THEA  
Ollie? Why aren't you dressed?

OLIVER  
Sorry. Something came up.

Off Thea's reaction

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Don't worry, everything's going to  
be perfect. If there's one thing  
the Queen family know how to do  
it's throw a party.

THEA  
It's the first one since mom...

OLIVER  
She'd be proud of you, carrying on  
the annual Queen Christmas party.  
(beat, quietly) She was proud of  
you.

Both are emotional, thinking about Moira.

THEA (BRUSHING IT OFF)  
Well, get dressed because I need my  
co-host to greet guests.

Oliver smiles at her.

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. THEA AND OLIVER'S APARTMENT

The party is starting to take shape. Oliver's POV, the door  
opens and Diggle, Lyla, and Felicity enter.

Oliver walks over to greet them, shakes Digg's hand, gives  
Lyla a kiss on the cheek, small talk, while a member of staff  
takes their coats. Then, turns to Felicity who's just  
removed her coat, she looks amazing.

OLIVER  
Where's your plus one?

FELICITY  
Ray had to finish up a conference  
call, he's going to come later.

Oliver nods.

THEA  
Ah look at that, Mistletoe!

Oliver and Felicity, confused. Thea is gleeful, points up.  
Indeed, there is mistletoe hanging above their heads. They  
look at each other, embarrassed.

THEA (CONT'D)  
It's tradition.

FELICITY  
I'm Jewish.

OLIVER  
I'm not.

Off Felicity's reaction. Oliver leans in and gives her a  
kiss, not perfunctory, not too long. They make brief eye  
contact, awkward eye contact, it's not just a peck on the  
lips between friends.

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. THEA AND OLIVER'S APARTMENT

The party is in full swing now, People are milling about, the  
spirits are flowing, both alcohol and holiday. We see Diggle  
and Lyla laughing, a bit tipsy. We see Ray talking to  
someone in the corner. Oliver walks through the apartment,  
runs into Felicity.

FELICITY  
You know it's okay to talk to the  
guests, Oliver.

OLIVER  
Is it that obvious?

FELICITY  
No, (beat) only to me. Aren't you having  
a good time?

OLIVER  
I want the party to be a success  
for Thea.

FELICITY  
Well considering how drunk everyone  
is getting, I think it's the social  
occasion of the season.

They laugh. Suddenly a chorus of voices ring out.

CHORUS  
Mistletoe!!

Oliver and Felicity look around. Yes, it's Digg, Lyla, Thea,  
Roy. Felicity glances around the room, spots Ray. He's  
still deep in conversation with a businessman. She looks  
back at Oliver, who hasn't stopped looking at her.

FELICITY  
How'd that happen?

She glances up.

OLIVER  
We don't have to...their pretty  
drunk. 

FELICITY  
I thought you said it was  
tradition.

OLIVER  
It is.

A beat. Then, Oliver leans forward to kiss her. She leans  
forward too (a little too eagerly perhaps) and kisses him  
lightly, but as she pulls away, he swoops in a little. This  
kiss goes on a little too long, and gets a little too heated.  
When they pull apart, they are both breathing heavily and a  
little dazed. Neither of them meant for it to get so far.

Awkward silence. They glance around, but no one has noticed.

FELICITY  
I should probably...

OLIVER  
Yeah.

They move off in opposite directions.

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. THEA AND OLIVER'S APARTMENT

The party is winding down. Most of the guests have left,  
except a few people. The wait staff is cleaning up the  
remains of the party.

Oliver sees Felicity approaching the front door.

OLIVER  
Are you leaving?

FELICITY  
Yeah, it's late.

OLIVER (looking around)  
You're not driving are you? Didn't  
you catch a ride with Digg & Lyla?  
Where's Ray?

FELICITY (RUEFUL)  
Ray had to leave early, work  
emergency.

They both glance over at the drunk couple.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Yeah, they can't drive home. I  
got an Uber to come get them and  
mine is downstairs.

OLIVER (AMUSED)  
First night out without Sara...

They laugh.

OLIVER (SUDDENLY SERIOUSLY)  
(CONT'D)  
We shouldn't keep meeting like  
this.

FELICITY (CONFUSED)  
What?

Oliver glances up. Mistletoe. She glances up so she doesn't  
see his face. DESIRE. Before she has a chance to say  
anything, Oliver has pulled her towards him. And this time  
he's not holding back. He kisses her long, and hard. Pulse  
pounding, blood pumping, passionate to the nth degree kiss.  
It's almost miraculous that no one is noticing this kiss,  
because it's a doozy and a long time coming. Finally, they  
break apart, flushed, panting, aroused. One long look  
between them - both are shaken. THAT JUST HAPPENED.

OLIVER (SHAKILY)  
Happy Hanukkah, Felicity.

FELICITY  
Merry Christmas, Oliver.


	14. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Season 3's midseason finale, The Climb.

EXT. SOUTH CHINA SEA

We've seen this before. The ship sinking in the background,  
the dark night, the waves roiling from the storm. A hand  
bursts through the water, Oliver Queen, bursts to the surface  
gasping for air, drowning. We hear from a distance, Robert  
Queen shouting Oliver's name.

OLIVER  
Dad!

Oliver shouts, but this time, there is no helping hand, there  
is no lifeboat. Oliver struggles to keep afloat as wave  
after punishing wave pounds him.

SMASH CUT TO:

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT

FELICITY  
Oliver! Oliver!

Oliver bolts up, gasping for air. We see him on Felicity's  
couch she leans towards him, hands on his shoulders,  
concerned.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
You're okay. You're safe. You  
were having a nightmare.

OLIVER (SHAKEN)  
I was in the water...I was  
drowning. The boat was sinking and  
I couldn't breathe.

He stutters the words, still half in the dream. Felicity  
soothes him.

FELICITY  
Shh. It's okay. You're safe.

OLIVER  
I'm sorry. I haven't had that one  
in a while.

FELICITY  
It's only natural after everything  
you've been through.   
All these months, thinking you were  
dead...But it's over now...you're  
home. You came back to me. You  
never told me how you were able to  
survive...

OLIVER  
I don't... 

Oliver shakes his head, as if to bring things into focus, but  
he can't shake the confusion.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
The last thing I remember is being  
on that mountaintop. I can't  
remember anything!

Oliver covers his face with his hands in anger and  
frustration and pain.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
It's okay. You don't have to say  
anything. All that matters is that  
you're here, that we're together.

He turns into her, holds her face in his hands, and leans his  
forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he kisses her  
softly.

OLIVER  
I love you.

FELICITY (WHISPERS BACK)  
I love you.

They begin to kiss and they slide downward until he is laying  
on top of her. Hands twined in her hair, her arms thrown  
around him, they kiss. Felicity pulls back.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Oliver. Wait. The cookies.

OLIVER  
What?

FELICITY  
The cookies in the oven, they're  
burning.

OLIVER  
There aren't any cookies.

FELICITY  
Can't you smell that? It's  
burning.

Oliver pulls back from her. Close up on his face as he  
wrinkles his nose, because something is burning.

The camera flips around so Oliver is now facing up and

SMASH CUT TO:

 

INT. UNKNOWN LOCATION

Oliver's POV. It's dark, the shadow of flames dancing off  
cave walls. Everything is out of focus, blurred, too far  
away or too close, nightmarish. We see a shadow hovering  
nearby but we cannot see who it is.

Still Oliver's POV, we see a glowing red Poker pressing  
against the deep flesh wound in his abdomen. We can hear the  
sound of sizzling flesh.

OLIVER (SCREAMING)  
It's burning! It's burning!

A Man's voice but it sounds like it's a million miles away.

MAN (O.C.)  
Shhh. I'm sorry it burns but I  
must cauterize the wound.

Oliver's screams subside and he's delirious, unaware.

MAN (O.C.) (CONT'D)  
You must rest my friend. You have  
been through a great ordeal and now  
you must rest.

OLIVER (WHIMPERING)  
Felicity...Felicity...

Still Oliver's POV as everything starts getting dimmer and  
darker and then...

CUT TO BLACK.


	15. I'm going to find him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Season 3 Midseason Finale.

 EXT. CEMETERY   
  
               Felicity stands in front of a tombstone, we see the name  
               OLIVER QUEEN.  Diggle approaches.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I thought I'd find you here.  
  
                                   FELICITY (GRIMLY, WITHOUT LOOKING)  
                         It's Wednesday isn't it?  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         How long you going to keep this up?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         He's not dead.  I don't care what  
                         Malcolm Merlyn says.  He's not  
                         dead.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         It's been months.  Don't you think  
                         we would have heard something,  
                         anything by now?  You've been  
                         scouring the world on that computer  
                         of yours for months and we've got  
                         nothing, Felicity, except a lot of  
                         dead ends.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I don't believe it Dig.  If he was  
                         gone.  
  
               (beat)  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I'd feel it.  And I don't feel it.   
                         I don't know where he is...but I'm  
                         going to find him.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         For how long?  Months, years?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I don't know.  But, you're either  
                         with me or...  
  
                                   DIGGLE (INTERRUPTING)  
                         Felicity, I'm with you.  Always.  
  



	16. Established Olicity AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff

INT. OLIVER'S APARTMENT

Light filters into the bedroom. Oliver and Felicity lay  
sleeping, spooning, hands entwined. A phone on the  
nightstand starts buzzing and we see that it's Digg.

Oliver's eyes open and he gingerly reaches over Felicity to  
grab the phone.

OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
Is he on the move?

(listening)

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
On my way.

He places the phone down, looks down at Felicity,  
affectionately. Gives her a kiss on her shoulder blade. 

FELICITY (SLEEPILY)  
Was that Digg? 

OLIVER  
Yeah, we have to go. We found out  
where Gold is sending the arms  
shipment.

FELICITY  
Hmmmm....Okay.

She stirs, but Oliver stops her.

OLIVER  
One sec.

He turns her towards him, gives her a long kiss.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
One of these days, I'm not going to  
answer that phone. We'll stay in  
bed all day, to hell with the city.

FELICITY (SMILES)  
One of these days...but not today.  
(frowns) Why didn't Digg call me?

OLIVER  
He knows you're with me.

Off Felicity's shocked reaction.

OLIVER (CONT'D, LAUGHING) (CONT'D)  
You're the one that insisted on  
trackers.

Felicity groans, pulls the covers over her head.


	17. It's not a sex club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> consider this part of season 2.5
> 
> If you want to read the smutty bits, please see The Blue Room and The Red Room in my other work Olicity After Dark.
> 
> I'm sorry they're separated, I didn't want to tip this work into M/E territory - but I'll indicate the points where they go as you read.

INT. FOUNDRY

OLIVER  
Once we get into the VIP room,  
Felicity can talk Sara through  
hacking the control panel

SARA  
That's a mistake. We don't know  
what we're going to find once we  
get inside. Felicity should be the  
one to go in.

Oliver, Digg, and Sara look at Felicity. Sara glances at  
Oliver.

OLIVER  
No.

FELICITY  
I agree with Oliver. You and Sara  
have...history, that Oliver and I  
do not have. And I can talk you  
through it.

SARA  
We have a couple minutes, tops and  
no margin for error.

OLIVER  
It's too dangerous. End of  
discussion.

SARA  
Oliver.

Oliver walks away.

SARA (CONT'D)  
He's wrong. It makes more sense  
for you to go into the club.

FELICITY  
The sex club, you forgot the sex of  
it all.

Sara smiles.

SARA  
It's not a sex club. (shrugs)  
It's a little bit of a sex club.  
But, only in the VIP room

FELICITY  
And how do we get into the VIP  
room...

SARA  
Just remember. Wear your sluttiest  
outfit.

_____________________

 

INT. BRATVA SEX CLUB

Oliver walks in - full Oliver Queen, Billionaire Playboy  
mode. Felicity on his arm, looking HOT, wearing a truly  
skimpy outfit, trying not to look as uncomfortable as she  
feels.

FELICITY  
I feel really naked.

OLIVER  
You know the plan, in and out.

FELICITY  
Poor choice of words.

Oliver smiles faintly.

As they circulate the room, Oliver hands Felicity a drink.  
She starts to gulp it down nervously.

OLIVER  
Slowly.

Felicity nods. And then nods towards a large menacing man  
sitting in the corner, the big bad Bratva Captain.

FELICITY  
Boris.

OLIVER  
I'll be back.

Oliver heads back towards Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
We're in. Are you ready. Just  
like we talked about.

Felicity nods.

FELICITY  
In and out.

Off Oliver's reaction.

They walk towards a large Red Door. A guard stands in front.  
He looks at them stone faced. For a long nerve-wracking  
moment, they are not sure if he will let them pass, he looks  
over at Boris, who gives him a slight nod. Then the guard  
turns to open the door. They pass through.

 

INT. VIP ROOM

It's dark, with couches and chairs. Couples sit, kissing,  
touching, scrutinizing the new prospects who just walked in.  
Oliver moves closer towards Felicity.

OLIVER  
Stay close.

FELICITY (NERVOUS)  
Ohhh...I will.

Boris approaches.

BORIS  
Welcome to the VIP Room.

OLIVER  
Thank you for your hospitality.  
Tommy didn't exaggerate, this place  
is amazing.

BORIS  
And I hope he told you what we do  
with virgins

Oliver tenses, but keeps the facade up.

OLIVER  
I haven't been that for a long  
time.

Boris laughs.

________________________________  
Boris gestures to a seat.

BORIS  
Please.

There's only one chair. Without comment, Oliver sits, grabs  
Felicity's wrist and pulls her down so she is sitting on his  
lap. She stiffens but allows it. And casually she rests her  
hand on his back, the bottom of his neck. Boris watches  
them, amused, but something more is beneath the  
surface....Suspicion.

Oliver smirks, and then purposefully rests his hands on the  
bare part of Felicity's leg. Which is pretty much her upper  
thigh in this skimpy dress. She keeps her poker face for the  
most part.

BORIS (CONT'D)  
Mr. Merlyn was one of our elite  
members. Perhaps you would  
consider a membership as well?

CLOSE UP on Oliver's hand, thumb slightly stroking her skin,  
he does it unconsciously, but she is obviously hyper-aware of  
it.

OLIVER  
I enjoy the club, but a  
membership...what exactly does that  
get me?

Felicity is half-listening to the conversation. We see her  
POV as she takes in the denizens of the club. Several  
couples, sitting close, kissing, in various states of  
passion, various states of undress. CLOSE UP on Felicity's  
hand, as she unconsciously strokes her fingers across the  
nape of Oliver's neck. He doesn't consciously register it,  
but we see him lean into a little, focus pulled away from the  
conversation. Boris notes it.

BORIS  
You would be amongst a very select  
group, we are private and  
(nodding towards Felicity)  
discreet.

Oliver glances up at Felicity, she is flushed now, her breath  
coming a little quickly, eyes a little glazed, she licks her  
lips and they lock eyes for a second. She's aroused he  
realizes, and suddenly he's also aware of the people, the  
scent of forbidden, the sex in the air. SEXUAL TENSION just  
went from zero to 60.  
And as is often the case when they are together, it is as if  
they are alone in the room when they look at each other this  
way. Boris is still talking, Oliver reluctantly tears his  
eyes away and focuses on Boris.

OLIVER  
What?

BORIS  
I was just saying, Elite members  
also can avail themselves of the  
private rooms. There is one in  
particular that you may have heard  
of.

Oliver shakes his head no.

BORIS (CONT'D)  
We call it the Red Room.

Felicity starts at that, the thug Oliver had strung up and  
interrogated...

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT-Alley, Night before.

THE ARROW stands before a low-level thug strung upside down  
by wire.

ARROW  
WHERE IS IT?

THUG  
I don't know anything!

In one sweeping motion the point of an arrow is pressed into  
the Thug's cheek, PAN to reveal the Arrow, bow drawn.

ARROW (MENACING)  
Don't make me ask you again!

THUG  
Okay! Okay! There's a club on  
52nd and Sherwood. It's run by  
Bratva.

ARROW (PRESSING THE POINT INTO HIS  
CHEEK FURTHER)  
Speak faster!

THUG  
Boris Krilova, he runs it. One  
time I saw him pull a bag out of  
the office safe and it was filled  
with diamonds.

ARROW  
What office!!

THUG  
It's on the second floor! There's  
a hallway and one of the doors is  
Red, it's a couple down from that  
one! I swear that's all I know!

END OF  
FLASHBACK:

INT. BRATVA SEX CLUB, VIP ROOM

Felicity and Oliver give each other a look. It has to be the  
same place.

OLIVER (CAREFULLY TRYING TO SOUND  
CASUAL)  
Well...

He slides his hand further up Felicity's leg, part of it  
disappears under the skirt. He looks up at Felicity, full  
Oliver Queen charm mode activated. You can see why his  
reputation was legendary. Even though Felicity knows it's an  
act, she can't help fall for it a little.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I wouldn't mind taking this  
somewhere...more private.

(AUTHOR"S NOTE:  PLEASE READ THE BLUE ROOM in OLICITY AFTER DARK if you want the smut part)

\----  
               She's still coming down from the high, when she feels Oliver  
               quickly set her clothes to rights.  The door opens and Boris  
               returns.  
  
                                   BORIS  
                         I apologize, I had some business to  
                         attend to.  Shall we continue the  
                         tour.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I think I would like to see that -  
                         what did you call it?  Red room.  
  
               Noting Felicity's flushed face.  
  
                                   BORIS (SMIRKS)  
                         I can arrange that.  
  
               They move out of the room and down a hallway, passing several  
               doors.  One door is partially opened, several people are  
               standing watching men and women engaged in various sex acts.  
               Muffled noises issue from other closed doors.  Ahead is  
               another large double red doors.  As they move towards it,  
               they pass another door - one they almost miss, it is the only  
               nondescript door on the floor.  A sign bolted to it says,  
               "Private."  Oliver and Felicity make eye contact.  That's the  
               room, the manager's office.  
  
               Boris pulls out an ornate key, opens the door to the Red  
               Room.  He steps aside so they can enter.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SURPRISED)  
                         Oh.  This isn't what I expected.  
  
                                   BORIS (LAUGHS)  
                         Despite it's name, the room is not  
                         red.  Guests like us to play up the  
                         Russian theme.  We actually used  
                         the same designer as The Ritz  
                         Carlton in Moscow.    
  
               The room is spacious, elegant in creams and golds.  There's a  
               small sitting area and a very large bed, dark espresso wood  
               embellished with gold leaf.  The only nod to red is a very  
               large floral arrangement on the coffee table of only dark red  
               roses.  
  
                                   BORIS (CONT'D)  
                         Is there anything else I can get  
                         you?  Some champagne and  
                         strawberries perhaps?  Toys...  
  
               Felicity wanders around the room, delicately fingering an  
               ornate gold clock on the mantel.  She peers closely at it,  
               noting a small lens in the center where the hands meet.  It's  
               a camera.    
  
                                   OLIVER (SLIGHTLY IMPATIENT)  
                         No, thank you.  
  
                                   BORIS  
                         A concierge will be right outside  
                         the door, should you need anything.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No!  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That's not necessary.  
  
                                   BORIS  
                         It's a service we provide all our  
                         elite guests...our staff is very  
                         discreet.  
  
               Boris makes a short bow and leaves closing the door behind  
               him.  
  
               Oliver turns to Felicity but before he can speak, she walks  
               quickly toward him, wraps her arms around his neck and then  
               whispers in his ear.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         There's a camera in that clock.  I  
                         think we're being watched.  
  
               Oliver sighs.  Of course it couldn't be too easy.  He steps  
               away from her walks around the room.  The place is bugged,  
               camera'd the whole nine yards.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's a nice room.  
  
               Felicity sits on the bed watching him as he moves around  
               inspecting every object subtly moving them so the cameras are  
               no longer pointed at them.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's beautiful.  
  
               He returns to her.  Gives her a look, nods.  The cameras at  
               least have been taken care of, at least the ones they know  
               about.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Now what?  
  
               The double meaning of that question hangs in the air.  Oliver  
               deliberately places a hand on her knee, nuzzles her neck.  
               Keeping their voices low, they play act foreplay while they  
               talk.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You don't have to do this.  We can  
                         go, come back with guns and arrows.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         And then what?  This club is full  
                         of people, freaky, but innocent  
                         people.  Not that I'm judging,  
                         definitely NOT judging.  
                             (beat)  
                         If we come here with arrows flying,  
                         how many are going to get hurt.  
                         Or...we can just give them a little  
                         bit of what they expect, get what  
                         we need and get out without anyone  
                         being harmed.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity...  
  
                                   FELICITY (MUTTERING)  
                         Seriously, the things I do for this  
                         city.  
                             (firmly)  
                         Just...wait here.  If we're going  
                         to do this, it's going to be on my  
                         terms, okay?  
  
               Oliver nods.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Just...follow my lead.

(AUTHOR"S NOTE:  PLEASE READ THE RED ROOM in OLICITY AFTER DARK if you want the smut part)

               ----  
  
              Oliver opens the door and peeks his head out.  A large  
               bodyguard stands a few feet away.  He beckons to him.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         My girl, she's worked up a thirst,  
                         any chance we could get a bottle of  
                         that champagne?  
  
                                   CONCIERGE  
                         Right away, sir.  
  
               The man raises a wrist, about to make the request...Oliver  
               stops him, rich asshole mode activated.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SARCASTIC)  
                         Am I supposed to wait?  Are you  
                         getting paid to stand there or do I  
                         need to call Boris?  
  
               The man is startled.  
  
                                   CONCIERGE  
                         No, sir!  I'll get it myself right  
                         now.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Good.  
  
               The man hurries off.  Oliver opens the door wider and  
               Felicity, fully dressed now, slips by him and quickly walks  
               over to the unmarked door.  She puts a small electronic  
               device beneath the security pad and waits for it to  
               deactivate.    
  
               She enters the room, a darkened office, elegantly furnished  
               in dark woods.  A large picture of the Winter Palace hangs  
               behind the desk, she swings it away from the wall and we see  
               a wall safe hidden behind it.  
  
               She looks at Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         The guy said the code was 7, 3, 41.  
  
               She turns the dial and breathes a sigh when it clicks and the  
               door swings open.  Stacks of money are piled inside, along  
               with documents, and a zippered black bag.  She reaches in for  
               the bag, unzips it and we see the glittery sparkle of loose  
               diamonds.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Wow, I've never seen so many  
                         diamonds.  
  
               Oliver gives her an amused look, about to say something, but  
               thinks better of it.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         What?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I didn't think that was your thing.   
                         I've never seen you wear fancy  
                         jewelry.  Do you like diamonds?    
  
                                   FELICITY (RETORTS)  
                         They're diamonds.  
  
               He snatches the bag out of her hand, zips it closed.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         We gotta go.  
  
               He grabs her hand and they emerge from the office just as the  
               concierge rounds the corner a bucket with a bottle of  
               champagne in his hands.  He starts when he sees them.  
  
                                   CONCIERGE  
                         Hey!  
  
               Shit.  
  
               The man drops the bottle and bucket just as Oliver rushes  
               him, knocks him to the ground and a couple of punches to the  
               face later, he's out cold.  He tips his head at Felicity.   
               Come on.  
  
               They run down hallways, back the way they came, but instead  
               of heading out the main entrance, they make a quick turn  
               through a service door.  They're in a staff hallway now, two  
               men emerge from a side door and draw guns when they see  
               Oliver and Felicity.  They've obviously been alerted by the  
               concierge.  Oliver grapples with one, while Felicity grabs a  
               drink serving tray and whacks the other one in the face.   
               Before the men can rise, they run past and turn down another  
               hallway.    
  
               As they head toward a door an exit to the street, Oliver  
               stops them, pushes Felicity against the wall and kisses her  
               breathless.  She looks at him in confusion.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         There was a waiter.  
  
               She nods.  And they run out of the building.  
  
                                   OLIVER (PRE-LAP) (CONT'D)  
                         Felicity, we should talk.  
  
  
  
               INT. FOUNDRY - LATER  
  
               Felicity reluctantly turns towards Oliver, Diggle's receding  
               figure walking up the stairs.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No, let's not.  
  
               Oliver sighs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What happened...before.  
  
                                   FELICITY (FIRMLY CUTTING HIM OFF)  
                         We were on a mission, we did what  
                         we had to do.  
  
               Oliver not buying it.  Felicity crosses her arms defensively.   
               Oliver steps closer.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I got carried away.  I shouldn't  
                         have -   
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We both did.  Got carried away, I  
                         mean.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I just don't want things to be  
                         awkward.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Making out with a coworker is  
                         awkward?  
  
               The lame attempt at humor hangs in the air.  It was a little  
               more than a make-out session.    
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         There's just one thing.  I was  
                         hacking into their security feed,  
                         to erase our tracks.  
  
               Oliver tenses.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I noticed, in the service hallway,  
                         when you stopped us and you kissed--  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What is it?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         There was no waiter.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What do you mean?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You said you saw a waiter - there  
                         was no one in the hallway.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Maybe the camera angle...  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I looked at both directions.  
  
               Oliver shrugs, playing it off.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I guess I made a mistake.  
  
               They stare at each other a moment, both remembering.  Oliver  
               reaches out, pulls her against him and kisses her.  
  
               He pulls away, they touch foreheads.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Felicity, this is a bad idea--we  
                         can't do this.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'd say yes.  
  
               Oliver gulps, that just made what he had to say next, ahem,  
               harder.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         When we--I mean, if we ever decide  
                         to take that step the first time  
                             (beat)  
                         It won't be on a mission or on the  
                         foundry floor...  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It won't?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No.  It will be special.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SMILES)   
                         Okay.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You should go...  
  
               He takes a shaky breath and pushes her away from him.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         That's probably a good idea.  I  
                         should go...  
  
               She walks past him towards the stairs.  
  
                                   FELICITY (MUTTERING) (CONT'D)  
                         ...and take a really cold shower.  
  
  



	18. One more moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is speculative for ep 3.18.

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY

Oliver stands before a glass window looking in at Felicity  
who lies in the bed, it looks scary and serious, IV's, Tubes,  
beeping machines. Oliver is distraught, but silently stoic.   
He senses Ray approaching and tenses. Ray is also  
distraught, which is plain to see on his face. He stands  
beside Oliver looking in to the room as well.

RAY  
Any changes?

OLIVER (SEETHING)  
No.

Ray, guilty and miserable, feels the syllable like a punch to  
the gut.

RAY  
Look, Oliver--

OLIVER (CUTTING HIM OFF, ANGER  
BUBBLING OVER)  
Your recklessness almost got her  
killed!

RAY (UPSET)  
Do you think I did this on purpose?   
I already watched one woman I love  
die in my arms, (beat) I would  
never let anything happen to  
Felicity on purpose. 

Off Oliver's reaction, love? Ray notes it.

RAY (NOT BITTER, JUST RESIGNED)  
(CONT'D)  
Not that it matters, since she's in  
love with someone else. Namely,  
you.

Oliver is uncomfortable - confused jumble of emotions.

OLIVER (SHAKES HIM OFF, A LITTLE  
MISERABLY)  
Felicity and I are just friends.

RAY (SCOFFS)  
You don't have to be a genius,  
which I am BTW, to see that you two  
are in love. The thing I could  
never figure out is why you weren't  
together.   
Now that I know your secret,  
everything is suddenly much  
clearer.

Oliver remains silent, alone in the weight of his longing.

RAY (HAUNTED, ALMOST CHOKING ON THE  
WORDS ) (CONT'D)   
I couldn't protect Anna. That's  
why I'm doing this. 

OLIVER  
I heard about your fiancee, I'm  
sorry.

RAY  
One minute, I was happy and about  
to marry the woman of my dreams and  
the next minute--(beat) I stood  
there and I was powerless when that  
Mirakuru soldier killed her in  
front of me. There isn't one  
moment since then that I haven't  
thought about that night. What if  
we hadn't gone out for dinner?   
What if we went to a different  
restaurant, what if we walked on a  
different street? Maybe, she'd  
still be here. What if...  
(long beat, big sigh  
trying to let it go, calm  
himself)  
Even after everything, I'm so  
grateful--

Oliver regards him quizzically.

RAY (CONT'D)  
\--grateful for every single moment  
I had with her. (beat, wistful)   
I'd give my entire fortune for just  
one more. (Ray shifts his stance,  
truth tea time) See, that's the  
difference between us Oliver. I'll  
never get a second chance with the  
woman I love.  
(glancing towards  
Felicity, shaking his  
head in bemusement- why  
is he helping his  
romantic rival?)  
You've got a chance to make a  
different choice. Take it.

Oliver remains silent, floored, breathless from the hard  
truth Ray served up. Drags his eyes back to Felicity. Lost  
in thought, he barely registers it when Ray leaves.


	19. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established Olicity au

INT-FOUNDRY

FELICITY (ANGRILY)  
I need some air!

She stomps off, Oliver sighs, but then looks over at Diggle,  
they exchange small smiles and Oliver turns to follow her. 

DIGGLE  
Picking a stupid fight on  
purpose...you know this could blow  
up in your face right?

EXT-Doorway to Alley

Oliver has quickly followed Felicity and stops her before she  
exits.

OLIVER  
Felicity!

FELICITY (UPSET)  
What do you want? I'm trying to be  
alone!

OLIVER  
I've just noticed...that you have  
been spending a lot of time up  
here.

FELICITY (MUTTERING)  
Yeah...maybe because you're a  
stubborn--

Oliver, has moved to the side wall.

OLIVER (INTERRUPTING)  
\--And I thought since it's me who's  
upsetting you, that maybe I could  
at least do something to make up  
for the fact that you have to stand  
in this dirty, dark alley every  
night...

FELICITY (NOT REALLY LISTENING)  
Um...I don't know maybe just take  
my advice.

OLIVER (SMILES AFFECTIONATELY)  
Or this.

He flips a switch on the wall, and the alley is lit up.   
Lights have been strung crosswise above their heads.   
The alley has been cleaned, I mean it's still an alley, but  
it looks much nicer, almost magical, and there's a small  
metal bistro table and chair against a wall, with a small  
vase and single flower in it.

FELICITY (SHOCKED)  
What is this?

OLIVER  
Now at least, you have a nice place  
to get air.

FELICITY (INCREDULOUS)  
So what you think you can just  
string some lights up and I'll  
forget about our fight?

OLIVER (ADORABLY CONFUSED)  
Umm, No?

That's exactly what he thought or hoped. Felicity sighs.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
So...you don't like it?

FELICITY (LOOKING AROUND, SOFTENING)  
It's beautiful.

Oliver smiles and steps closer to her. She looks at him,  
trying not to show how charmed she is by him. 

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Thank you. But, you really need to  
not be nice to me right now because  
I'm still mad at you.

Oliver smiles, puts his arms around her. They hold each  
other close. Oliver gives her a soft kiss.

OLIVER  
I just want you to know that I love  
you and I'm okay with you being mad  
at me.

FELICITY  
Really? And why is that?

OLIVER (GRINS, SEDUCTIVE)  
Because making up is so much fun.

Felicity rolls her eyes, laughs. Leaning close as if to kiss  
him

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Is that right, Mr. Queen? Then I  
guess you'd better...

She leans closely in, SEXUAL TENSION.

FELICITY (WHISPERS) (CONT'D)  
Suit up.

She smirks. You can see Oliver deflating. Damn. She wound  
him up on purpose. Squinting, he nods, mock angrily. Shakes  
his head, and heads back inside.

Smiling, Felicity watches him go.


	20. Oliver Queen is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculative for Season 3, ep. 18?

FELICITY  
You're accepting his offer, aren't  
you?

OLIVER  
Yes.

FELICITY  
I don't understand the decisions  
your making, this, working with  
Ra's al Ghul, working with Malcolm  
Merlyn, this isn't what I signed on  
for…

OLIVER  
I thought you signed on because you  
believed in me?

FELICITY  
I do believe in you Oliver. But  
the people of this city need a  
hero, a hero who is here, not in  
Nanda Parbat.

OLIVER  
And you think that Ray is that  
hero?

FELICITY  
I think he cares about this city,  
and I think he wants to help, and  
if you are going to leave again and  
become the next head of the  
league…someone has to step up and  
fill that role.

OLIVER  
I know that you and I haven't  
exactly been on the same page  
lately…but I don't want to leave  
without telling you that I l--

FELICITY  
don't...what am I supposed to say?

OLIVER  
It'd be nice if you said it back.

FELICITY  
You don't get to do that. You  
don't get to ask that of me.   
You keep saying you love me right  
before you leave. And now you want  
me to say those words back to you?   
As if it was so easy? 

OLIVER  
It is easy. If it's true. 

FELICITY  
Truth? Is that what you want?   
Okay, Oliver. Every man I ever  
loved has left me. Including you.   
Do you know what that's like? What  
it's like to wait and watch and  
wonder what you did wrong? To hope  
every time the door opens only to  
be left disappointed yet again.

OLIVER  
I have to do this for Thea and for  
me. I can help so many people.

FELICITY  
I know you believe that. I'm not  
asking you to choose, And I don't  
blame you, I just...I can't be a  
part of it.

She moves as if to leave, but he blocks her way and stops  
her.

OLIVER  
Felicity.

He says her name with desperation, trying to hold on to her,  
trying to keep her, trying to tell her what he can't seem to  
express with words. 

But, she knows if she stays much longer, it will be harder to  
go and she can't stay. Because nothing has changed, and they  
can't travel across the divide between them, and they can't  
pretend it doesn't exist when it does. So she wrenches  
herself away.

FELICITY  
I have to go.

He stands bereft. 

And the foundry is quiet and dark and empty, because when she  
left, she took Oliver Queen with her.


	21. Up in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculative for Season 3, Ep. 20

INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGIES JET, NIGHT, 30,000 FEET IN THE AIR

The airplane cabin is dimly lit and quiet, Oliver stands and  
walks towards the back. Looking to his right, Diggle and  
Lyla are seated side by side in cushioned seats. Both have  
their eyes closed. Heads turned towards each other. Oliver  
continues down the aisle and on the opposite side of the  
aisle, Roy and Thea, awake, holding hands, quietly talking.   
We can't hear their conversation. Oliver slows as he reaches  
the back of the jet. The one he's looking for. Felicity  
sits quietly facing him, but looking out the window. Lost in  
thought, a little sad.

OLIVER  
Why aren't you asleep?

Felicity turns, looks at him gravely.

FELICITY  
Just thinking. It's been a long  
few days.

Oliver nods in agreement. Shifts his feet, feeling unsure  
what to say next.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
You couldn't sleep either?

Shaking his head, where to begin. 

OLIVER   
I guess I'm worrying about what  
comes next.

FELICITY (DOUBTFUL)  
Right. What comes next.

OLIVER  
One does not defy Ra's al Ghul and  
live to tell the tale.

He tries to say it wryly, sarcastically, but Felicity takes  
it in. She senses, the worry beneath it all. They've taken  
a chance, poked the dragon, and now none of them know what  
the repurcussions will be.

FELICITY  
Remember the days when we took down  
mob bosses and drug lords and not  
mirakuru psychos and magical  
assassins. I miss those days. 

Oliver grins. The mood lightens a bit as she intended.

OLIVER  
Yeah. Me too. 

He gestures to the seat next to her.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
May I?

She nods and he sits down, looking up at the ceiling, he  
closes his eyes briefly trying to relax and sighs deeply.   
Felicity, quietly contemplates him.

FELICITY  
What is it? What's wrong.

OLIVER  
What if I can't beat him.

FELICITY  
You can't.

He opens his eyes and turns to look at her. Disbelief at her  
words.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Not alone. And you don't have to.   
You have us, all of us, to help  
you. Together, we can beat him,  
Oliver. Together we're stronger  
than him.

Oliver looks at her. How does she always know what he needs  
to hear. Wanting to say those words, I love you, again, but  
holding back. Instead, he grasps her hand in his, twining  
their fingers together. Momentarily, she stiffens, not  
knowing how to react. But, then she relaxes into it. They  
both look at their hands, now intertwined. He plays with her  
fingers, rubbing his thumb across her palms. If hand sex was  
a thing, this was it.

OLIVER  
I...Um...  
(his voice catching, he  
clears his throat, then  
huskily)  
I'm glad you're here.

Slowly, he lifts his eyes to her face. She also looks up and  
they hold eye contact. The air is heavy, between them. He  
searches her eyes, willing her to see his heart.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
This is where I belong...here with  
you. I see that now.

Oliver leans his head against the seat. They sit close,  
facing each other, his body angled sideways toward her, and  
she mirrors him. They're facing each other, heads close  
together.

OLIVER (WHISPERS BACK)  
You do?

FELICITY  
I do.

Oliver reaches up and brushes a strand of hair from her face,  
then pulls her toward him and gives her a soft sweet kiss.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I love you, Oliver Queen, or Al  
Saheem, or whatever your name is.

Oliver smiles.

OLIVER  
I love you too, Felicity Smoak.

Music swells, as they kiss.

FADE OUT.

 

INT. AIRPLANE, LATER THAT MORNING, 30,000 FEET IN THE AIR.

CLOSE UP on Diggle, walking down the aisle of the plane. We  
see Oliver and Felicity sitting in the same seats, except  
Oliver is now next to the window. Felicity lays across the  
seats, her upper half cradled in Oliver's arm. They are  
bathed in light from the window. She's fast asleep, but he's  
awake. He's looking down at her tenderly, a small smile on  
his face. One hand absent-mindedly stroking her cheek.

He looks up when Digg approaches and lifts his finger to his  
lips, whispering

OLIVER  
Shh, don't wake her up.

Diggle nods, and sits across from them.

DIGGLE (QUIETLY)  
We land in half an hour.

Oliver nods okay.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
So, you two finally figure things  
out?

OLIVER  
Yeah. Sorta.

Oliver looks back down at Felicity still sleeping. And  
Diggle smirks.

DIGGLE  
It's about time. I thought I was  
going to have lock you two in a  
room.

Oliver looks at Digg and the two share a moment of  
understanding. Oliver shakes his head.

OLIVER  
I can't live without her, Digg. I  
won't....  
(beat)  
Am I signing her death warrant?

DIGGLE  
The way I see it, you've been  
pushing her away since day one,  
Oliver, and it didn't keep her any  
safer. She made a choice, like we  
all did, to join you in your  
crusade. Except now, it's all of  
ours. And none of us, knows when  
our time's up. All that matters is  
what we do with the time we do  
have.

Diggle gets up and then...

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
For what it's worth, that woman in  
your arms, is the best choice  
you've ever made.

Digg turns to walk back toward the front of the jet, just as  
Felicity stirs and opens her eyes.


	22. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculative for Arrow Season 3, Episode 20.

INT BEDROOM

Oliver lays on his back, Felicity curled up next to him, it's  
obvious they are basking in the afterglow. He kisses her  
smiling.

FELICITY  
So...that happened.

Murmurs into her mouth, still intent on kissing her.

OLIVER  
Twice.

She is mortified and pleased at the same time.

FELICITY (SOBERING)  
Is it time yet?

Sighing, He doesn't want reality to creep in yet.

OLIVER  
We still have a little while.

Silently, they both lay there lost in their own thoughts.

FELICITY  
I guess there's no point in trying  
to talk you out of this.

OLIVER  
It's done.

FELICITY  
I know.

Oliver pulls her closer.

OLIVER  
I don't want to talk about that. I  
just want to--

He kisses her desperately. Because he just wants to memorize  
her. He wants her lips to brand him, he wants to hold onto  
her: the way she feels, tastes, and looks, as long as he can  
before he has to leave. And she senses it, and she feels the  
same. They kiss fiercely, searching for a way to never let  
go. The kiss deepens but then--

A light knock.

MASEO (O.S.)  
It's time.

The dreaded moment. Oliver gets out of bed, as he dresses,  
it's as if he's shedding his own skin in preparation for the  
coming ceremony. She watches and senses him  
withdrawing...but what can she do, like he said, it's done.

Still, she can't bear to let him go. Rising quickly, she  
launches herself into his arms. Holding his face in her  
hands, they look at each other a moment, a stream of unsaid  
endearments connecting them.

FELICITY (TEARY)  
I love you.

This cracks his stoic facade, his resolve he is so desperate  
to maintain. They kiss passionately. 

And for one brief wavering moment...

OLIVER (INTENT, NEEDING HER TO HEAR  
HIM, BETWEEN KISSES)  
I love you.

Finally, they break apart. Foreheads touching, eyes closed,  
wishing they could freeze this moment in time. But they  
can't.

Oliver turns to open the door, revealing Maseo waiting. If  
Maseo heard anything, or noticed Felicity's state of undress,  
he doesn't betray it, perhaps only with the slightest of eye  
movements.

Felicity is quiet, in tears, and Oliver gazes on her with  
what can only be called bittersweet longing, like a dream you  
try to remember even as it fades away.

Oliver turns back towards Maseo, and in that moment, we see  
him transform, he strides forward into the unknown.

Arrow Logo.


	23. Al Sah-Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after ep. 3x21 Al Sah-Him, just a little drabble based off that picture/scene of Felicity in the abandoned Foundry where she breaks down in tears.

INT. FOUNDRY - NIGHT

Felicity sits on the chair, eyes red from crying. Tears have  
came and went, but she still sits there lost in thought,  
hollow-eyed. She senses him before she sees him.

FELICITY  
What are you doing here?

He emerges slowly into the light. The black of his garb,  
melting into the shadow around him. His face is impassive,  
he is silent. Felicity stands up slowly facing him.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I keep hoping that I'm going to  
wake up and this is all going to be  
a dream...  
(beat)  
Or a nightmare.

Tentatively, she walks towards him. He stares forward, tense  
and unyielding. Why is he here?

Felicity stands before him, she raises a hand to his face.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Oliver. Please tell me you're in  
there. Please tell me you have a  
plan...

She breaks down, impulsively kissing him. Willing him back  
to her. He pushes her back, a little rough. Then, grabbing  
her by the waist he moves them both so that she is pressed up  
against one of the foundry columns.

He looks down at her, his face a mask, an uncertain moment, a  
stranger looks back at her. She's seen this side of him  
before in the beginning, but for the first time, she has a  
fleeting thought, Is she safe? And then...

He kisses her, forcefully, thoroughly. Before she can form a  
thought. She is alone again.

Al Sah-Him is gone. Oliver is gone. Slowly, she leaves,  
camera pans to Al-Sah-Him standing in the shadow, watching  
her go. A troubled look in his eye. Oliver is gone...but  
perhaps not forgotten.


	24. I thought I lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little drabble I had rattling around in my brain...

EXT. STARLING CITY, NIGHT

The violent blast shakes the ground. Dust, rubble surrounds  
OLIVER and DIGGLE. Chaos, people screaming, crying, fleeing.  
Putting a hand to his comm link

OLIVER  
FELICITY!!!

No answer. DIGGLE Runs up, guns drawn, covered in soot.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Where is she? She's not with you.  
Where's Felicity.

DIGGLE  
She was in the building. I thought  
she got out! She didn't...

Panic. Slowly, Oliver raises his hand to the comm link.

OLIVER (DREAD)  
Felicity?

One long beat, the background noise fades away, Oliver stands  
silhouetted against the lights and chaos behind him. CLOSE UP  
on Oliver's stricken face, all we hear is the sound of his  
panicked breathing. 

OLIVER (WHISPERS/PRAYS) (CONT'D)  
Please.

Silence.

Slowly, Oliver hangs his head, she's gone. CAMERA POV   
focuses past him, we see a figure, slowly crystallize  
into Felicity...limping toward us. She is bruised,  
covered in soot.

FELICITY (HOARSELY)  
Oliver.

Oliver sharply inhales. Is he hallucinating? Looks up and  
sees her - two strides and he's got her. Holds her face -  
needs to feel she's real.

OLIVER  
You didn't answer your comm.

FELICITY  
I was a little buried back there.

OLIVER  
Are you okay?

FELICITY  
Yeah.

OLIVER  
I thought...I lost you.

FELICITY  
Sorry, your stuck with me for a  
little while longer.

Passionate kiss.


	25. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little drabble of domestic Olicity, maybe we'll get to see this in Season 4

INT BEDROOM - MORNING

Music cues as sunlight filters through the window, as we pan  
across, clothes strewn on the floor, up to a bed, as we see  
two people, unfocused, moving beneath white sheets. IN  
FLASHES, a man's hand sliding up a bared thigh, then a  
woman's hands sliding down a shoulder, revealing the red  
dragon tattoo and the man as OLIVER QUEEN, then blonde hair  
and the woman is FELICITY SMOAK. Flashes continue as the two  
continue to kiss passionately until finally breaking apart.

Both lay on their backs, post coital. 

FELICITY (BREATHLESSLY)  
Wow - that really never gets old...

OLIVER (BLISSED OUT)  
Yeah.

Felicity's phone buzzes, and she reaches for it, but Oliver  
placing an arm around her, pulls her into a spoon

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
No, no, not yet.

FELICITY  
It could be work, Oliver.

She reaches for the phone, intently looks at it while he's  
trying to distract her by kissing her neck.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Is that really the time? Oh no,  
I'm not going to be late for the  
morning meeting again.

Felicity is already scrambling to her feet, snatching up  
clothes and dressing hurriedly.

OLIVER  
You're the CEO, it's not like their  
going to start without you.

She stops to lean over and give him a kiss, resisting his  
attempt to pull her back down to him. 

FELICITY (SMILES AFFECTIONATELY)  
This CEO likes to be on time.

 

INT. THEA AND OLIVER'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Oliver stands now dressed in the kitchen, Felicity rushes in,  
dressed for work.

OLIVER  
Free for lunch later? 

FELICITY  
I can't lunch meeting. Raincheck?

She leans up to kiss him goodbye. And he wraps his arms  
around her for a deeper kiss.

THEA  
I'm starting to think you two are  
joined at the mouth.

OLIVER  
Morning.

THEA (MOCK ANNOYANCE)  
Felicity still has an apartment  
doesn't she, maybe you two could  
stay there some time.

Off Oliver and Felicity's reaction.

THEA (CONT'D)  
Not that I don't love having you  
here. All the time.

OLIVER  
What are you doing later, want to  
grab lunch?

THEA  
I can't. I'm meeting with some  
investors about the club.

FELICITY  
I gotta go. (To Oliver) See you  
tonight?

OLIVER  
Yeah. (as she turns to leave he  
stops her)  
Felicity?

Oliver hands her a tumbler of coffee.

OLIVER (SMILING) (CONT'D)  
One cup, Miss Smoak.

Both smile at the shared memory.

THEA  
So, big brother, what are your  
plans for today? Please say job  
hunting.

Oliver smirks, hands Thea her own tumbler of coffee.

OLIVER  
Don't worry. I'm working on  
something. Now you two...

Off Felicity and Thea's reaction as Oliver ushers them to the  
door and pushes them out.

THEA  
Working on what?

FELICITY  
Wait...what are you...

OLIVER  
Have a good day.

Oliver firmly closes the door on their protest.


	26. Bite Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble inspired by the new Arrow Suit.

Diggle: What’s that?

Oliver (confused): What?

Diggle: On your bicep, is that a…(long beat)…bite mark?

Oliver (looks down, flustered): Uh…no.

Off Diggle’s reaction.

Oliver: Well…yeah. It’s…(miserably)…Felicity…(defeated and mortified)…I still had the jacket on.

Diggle side eyes Felicity, who shrugs.

Felicity: Oops.


	27. Your life was my life's best part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty drabble inspired by the song You by Keaton Henson. I cried buckets writing this.

INT. FOUNDRY

Oliver pauses at the foundry door. His hands shake slightly  
as he reaches for the handle. Slowly, he turns it, and  
enters. Leaden feet trudge down the stairs, slow moving  
through molasses, through his pain.

DIGGLE, THEA, and LYLA look up with rising hope.

DIGGLE  
Well?

Oliver can hardly meet his eyes, but he doesn't need to say a  
word. Diggle can see it all over his stricken face, and he  
pushes out a shaky breath, devastated.

OLIVER (BROKEN)  
I had him. Dig. I had him.

DIGGLE  
And the cure?

Oliver, eyes filled with tears, just shakes his head no. The  
air leaves the room. Lyla walks over to Dig, wraps her arms  
around his arms, buries her face in his shoulder. Thea's  
face crumples, as she holds in a sob. Plaintively, to the  
room...

THEA  
There has to be something else we  
can do? This can't be it!

Oliver swallows down the emotion, barely holding it together.   
He looks at Dig.

OLIVER  
Where--

DIGGLE  
She was feeling dizzy, she's laying  
down on the bed.

Oliver nods and heads to the makeshift room to Felicity.

 

INT. FOUNDRY - MOMENTS LATER

Felicity lays on the bed, curled on her side. She looks pale  
and drawn. She hears his approach and opens her eyes,  
brightens when she sees it's Oliver.   
But, with one look she knows. He sees it and the tears well  
up again. Trying to work up the courage...

FELICITY (RESIGNED NOW)  
It's okay, Oliver.

OLIVER (CHOKING ON THE WORDS)  
Felicity. I'm sorry. I--

About to break down.

FELICITY (QUIETLY)  
Sit with me.

He obeys, sits next to her on the bed. She adjusts so she  
leans against his chest and he wraps an arm around her. He's  
numb, trying to keep it together.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Tell me something.

OLIVER  
What?

FELICITY  
I don't know, anything.

OLIVER  
Did you know during the five years  
I was away. I came back to  
Starling City. And I saw you. At  
Queen Consolidated. I didn't know  
who you were then, I didn't even  
put together it was you until after  
I'd known you.

FELICITY  
You never told me that.

OLIVER  
Little did I know that you would  
change my life.  
(kisses top of her head)  
Everyone calls me a hero, but I  
wouldn't be without your help.

FELICITY (SOFTLY, ALMOST INAUDIBLE)  
I'm so sleepy.

Felicity sighs, closes her eyes lulled by his words.

OLIVER (EMOTIONAL)  
You've saved so many people's  
lives. You saved my life.  
(long beat, barely gets it  
out)  
You're...my...hero.

Felicity's hand falls slack, she's sleeping, unconscious.   
Silently, Oliver's face crumples and he sobs, slowly lowering  
his head.

Then.

DIGGLE  
Oliver!

Oliver's head whips up.

Later...

 

INT. BEDROOM - DAY

Felicity lays asleep in a bed, Oliver is sitting in a chair  
next to the bed. He is slumped down, eyes shut, one hand  
lightly holding Felicity's. He looks exhausted. His hair is  
uncombed, his scruff is slightly scruffier. His eyes are  
rimmed in dark shadows, his clothes rumpled, like he's worn  
them for several days.

Slowly, Felicity's eyes open. She looks around the room  
confused, sees Oliver.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Oliver?

He starts, opens his eyes. Leaning forward, smiles tiredly.

OLIVER  
Hey. You're awake. 

FELICITY (CONFUSED, SLIGHTLY AGITATED)  
How am I--? What happened.

OLIVER  
Shh. You're okay. You're okay  
now.

Felicity looks at him, really taking in his state.

FELICITY  
You look terrible.

He laughs ruefully.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
How? How did you save me?

OLIVER (SHAKES HIS HEAD)  
I didn't save you.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
You did.

Let's that sink in.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
That blood sample you sent to Dr.  
Snow. She was able to isolate the  
antibodies, formulate a cure.   
Barry ran it over.  
(beat)  
We weren't sure it would work...

FELICITY  
I'll have to thank them.

Felicity finally taking notice of the room.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Oliver, can I ask you another  
question?

He nods.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Where am I?

He smiles, leans forward.

OLIVER  
In our apartment.

Felicity is shocked.

FELICITY (ALARMED)  
How long have I been out?

Oliver laughs then sobers.

OLIVER  
4 days.

The way he says the words, Felicity (and we) can tell the  
emotional toll it's taken.

FELICITY  
Are you telling me, that you found  
an apartment, moved all of our  
stuff and me into it, in the last  
four days while I was sleeping?

Oliver just looks at her with love shining in his eyes, a  
slight smile. He's just soaking up her presence, thankful.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Why?

OLIVER  
Because...  
(beat)  
I knew you would wake up. I knew  
you would come back to me. And  
(beat)  
When you did, I wanted you to wake  
up in our home.

He says the words, the way he has felt the last few days,  
half hope, half agony. Felicity fights the tears.

FELICITY (OVERWHELMED)  
Oh.  
(long beat)  
You didn't have to do all this.   
Don't you know...as long as I'm  
with you...I'm home.

He raises the hand he's been holding and kisses it softly.   
Not meeting her eyes. 

OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
I thought I lost you.

The words seem to touch a nerve inside him and he's overcome  
with emotion. She pulls him to her and he lays beside her on  
the bed, finally letting out all the pain, emotion, and fear  
of the last few days.

She holds him, soothing him.

FELICITY  
You're not going to lose me,  
Oliver.

She gives him a soft kiss. And he pulls her toward him  
kissing her softly on her forehead, her cheeks, and finally  
her lips. As we pull back, and fade to black.


	28. Who taught you to shave mister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny drabble inspired by the season 2 scene where Felicity wipes Oliver's face in front of Isobel Rochev at the Queen manor.

Oliver: This is a bad idea.

Oliver sits in a chair, dress pants on but shirtless. He has shaving cream covering the lower half of his face. Felicity stands before him, wearing his white button down shirt and nothing else. She’s holding a razor in her hand.

Felicity sits on his lap straddling him, tilting his head back exposing his neck.

Felicity: Don’t…move.

Oliver: This is how I die isn’t it?

Felicity pauses holding the razor in mid-air and they make eye contact. He gives her a look of deep affection.

Felicity: I didn’t think you’d say yes.


	29. She's Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a speculative fiction for Season 4, revolving around the aftermath of the papers Felicity signed for Ray in the Season 3 Finale. It's Oliver's turn...

INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGY - DAY

The elevator dings and OLIVER QUEEN steps out. We are in  
familiar territory. What used to be his office and then was  
Felicity's office in what used to be Queen Consolidated.

FELICITY SMOAK stands by her old desk, fidgeting nervously.   
She's dressed in a smart business suit but with trademark  
Felicity flair.

OLIVER  
Hey. Is it almost time?

Felicity turns and Oliver stops short at the panicked look  
all over her face.

FELICITY (PANIC)  
I can't do this!

Felicity is agitated, she starts pacing in front of him.   
Picking up and putting down random objects on the desk,  
almost oblivious to him, as she starts to babble faster and  
faster.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
This is crazy--what was Ray  
thinking? What am I thinking?   
Half the people in there think the  
only reason I got the job was  
because I used to date the last  
CEO. And the other half think I got  
my previous job by sleeping with  
the CEO before that. You. My  
boyfriend now. 

Oliver trying to get a word in, waiting for a pause that's  
not coming.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
You know what? I can't run a  
billion dollar company. I don't  
know anything about being a CEO. I  
didn't go to business school! Give  
me a keyboard and decent WiFi and I  
can do anything you ask, but this?   
This is crazy and I'm going to go.   
Right now. 

She makes for the door, but Oliver sidesteps in front of her  
stopping her short.

OLIVER  
Felicity!

She stops - all tension. Oliver puts a hand on her shoulder  
and makes eye contact

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Breathe.

Felicity lets out a deep breath, for the moment calmed.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
You got this.

FELICITY (INSECURE)  
How do you know?

OLIVER  
You are the smartest person I've  
ever met. You practically ran the  
company when I was CEO.

FELICITY  
Practically?

Off Oliver's reaction.

OLIVER (SMILES)  
Exactly, my point.  
(beat)  
Not to mention everything you do  
during our night time activities.   
And as for Palmer, He sought you  
out to join the company and gave  
you a promotion. 

FELICITY  
So I'd help him on his suit.   
Although I was an excellent VP, if  
I do say so myself.

OLIVER  
He chose you to take over his  
company, he signed those ownership  
papers over to you.  
(beat)  
Palmer and I may not have always  
seen eye to eye, but in one respect  
we agreed, he had faith in you and  
so do I.

FELICITY (WORRIED)   
I have to go in there and convince  
the board of directors that Palmer  
wasn't crazy to hand his company  
over to me. I have to somehow  
prove to them I can do this job  
when I'm not even sure I can? I  
have no idea what to tell them?   
What am I supposed to say?

OLIVER  
I don't know. What I do know is  
that I have seen you face down  
countless bad guys, Slade Wilson,  
Malcolm Merlyn, and even Ra's al  
Ghul without batting an eye. If  
you can face some of the most  
formidable men in the world, you  
can handle a bunch of suits sitting  
around a conference table.  
(beat)  
I believe in you, Felicity.

Felicity's tension eases a little. The speech is working and  
you can see her stand a little taller boosted by his words.

FELICITY (SURPRISED)  
That was pretty inspirational.

OLIVER (SMILING)  
Yeah, well, I learned from the  
best. Now go in there and  
(lowering his voice to a  
loud whisper)  
Kick some ass.

Just then, the glass door of the conference room swings open  
and a young man steps out. Oliver and Felicity turn towards  
him.

ASSISTANT  
Ms. Smoak, the board is ready for  
you now.

Felicity looks back at Oliver. He nods. She walks through  
the door. She's got this.


	30. She's a Horrible Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little drabble based on comments that Stephen Amell made at Dragon Con that Oliver doesn't like Felicity's cooking.

               INT. OLIVER AND FELICITY'S HOUSE  
  
               Blare of a smoke alarm as CLOSE UP on a man's feet bounding  
               down stairs.  OLIVER QUEEN enters the open airy kitchen and  
               stops short.  
  
               FELICITY SMOAK is pulling a hot, smoking pan out of the oven.   
               The smoke issuing from the oven is alarmingly dense.   
               Frantically, she waves a towel at the smoke alarm.  Oliver is  
               a mixture of concern and amusement.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity!  What's going on?  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHRUGGING COMEDICALLY)  
                         Dinner?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Why don't we just order a pizza.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No!  I told you I'm making dinner.   
                         I can save this.  
  
               Off Oliver's reaction.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Not save.  It looks worse than it  
                         is.  
  
               Oliver is incredulous because it looks really bad.  
  
               LATER--  
  
               Oliver and Felicity sit at a small table.  He reluctantly  
               toys with the untouched charred remains of his dinner with a  
               fork.   
  
               Felicity eyes him knowingly.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         How is it?  It's bad, right?  You  
                         don't have to eat it.  
  
               He looks up quickly.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, I..uh, here goes.  
  
               He takes a quick bite, immediately stops cold.  You can tell  
               it's worse than he thought.  He gives her a half-hearted  
               smile then swallows in one hard gulp.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Mmmm.  
  
               She lights up, pleased with herself.  She takes a bite, and  
               her face falls.  
  
                                   FELICITY (MOUTH FULL)  
                         It's a little dry, I think.  
  
               Oliver shakes his head no, reluctantly takes another bite.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, it's good, maybe could use a  
                         little salt.  
  
               The phone rings and he turns distracted.  The minute he looks  
               away, Felicity discreetly spits out the food into a napkin.   
               Hides the napkin in her lap.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Is that Thea?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yeah, I'll call her back after  
                         dinner.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         So you like it.  The food.  
  
               He nods and she sits and watches him with rising amusement as  
               he stomachs a few more bites.  Finally she bursts out  
               laughing.  Oliver looks at her in confusion.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         You can stop.  It's really bad.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Oh thank god!  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHAKING HER HEAD)   
                         Why did you keep eating it?  
  
                                   OLIVER (SINCERELY)  
                         I didn't want to hurt your  
                         feelings.  
  
               Felicity shakes her head again, amused and touched.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I couldn't even eat one bite, I  
                         spit mine out when you weren't  
                         looking.  
  
               Off Oliver's disbelief.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That was an option?  I spent five  
                         years in literal hell and that was  
                         better than that dinner.  
  
               Off Felicity's mock indignation.  Oliver laughs.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Okay!  
  
               She stands reaching over to grab both plates off the table.   
               Oliver rises as well and places his hands over hers, leans  
               forward smiling and gives her a kiss.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Pizza?  
  
                                   FELICITY (SMILING)  
                         Pizza.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Good, cause I already called them,  
                         they should be here any minute.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         If I hadn't stopped you from  
                         eating, how were you going to  
                         explain the pizza?  
  
               Oliver shrugs.    
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I was going to eat it in the  
                         driveway?  
  
               Felicity shakes her head in mock disgust.  As she turns, he  
               steps up behind her, puts an arm around her kisses her on the  
               cheek.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I love you, Felicity, but maybe I  
                         should make dinner from now on.   
                         You're a horrible cook.  
  
                                   FELICITY (AMUSED, ROLLS EYES)  
                         Go call your sister.


	31. Let Them Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for a smutty-fluffy fic to take place between episodes 1 and 2 of Season 4 as a thank you for reaching 1500 followers on Tumblr. However, it ended up more fluffy than smutty.

INT. OLIVER AND FELICITY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

FELICITY  
Stop.

Felicity and Oliver sit on their couch, fire lit in the  
fireplace. Oliver sits on one end cross legged, watching a  
Starling Rockets game. Well, the game is on, but he's not  
watching. He's looking at Felicity. Felicity sits on the  
opposite end of the couch legs stretched out, feet in  
Oliver's lap, she's got a Palmer Tech file opened in front of  
her, glass of wine and her tablet on the end table.

OLIVER  
What?

FELICITY  
Oliver, this is me noticing you  
staring.

OLIVER  
I'm watching the game.

FELICITY (PEERING OVER HER GLASSES)  
I need to read this before the  
board meeting tomorrow.

OLIVER  
I know first day as boss...I'm  
watching the game.

Oliver turns and starts watching the game. Felicity goes  
back to her file. A few moments later, Oliver looks back  
over at Felicity, starts rubbing her feet.

FELICITY (GROANING)  
Oliver, how am I supposed to  
concentrate when you're doing that?

Her eyes close in bliss, unable to stifle a satisfied grunt.   
Oliver smiles.

OLIVER  
You're not?

FELICITY (SHAKES HER HEAD SIGHING)  
Okay. Five more minutes, but then  
I really have to get back to this.

OLIVER  
Or...

In one movement, he's gone from seated to stretched out,  
hovering over her, faces inches from her.

FELICITY (MOCK INDIGNATION)  
What are you doing?

He grabs the file out of her hand and tosses it away.

OLIVER  
You don't need that.

FELICITY  
Hey! Yes, I do--

But she's cut off by his kiss. Which she returns very  
willingly.

OLIVER  
You know we never christened the  
apartment.

FELICITY  
That's true...

Oliver kisses her again while sliding up her skirt, exposing  
more of her legs.

OLIVER (HUSKY)  
Felicity. Take this off.

They're both breathing heavily, as she removes her clothes  
tossing them in the same direction as the file. Oliver  
softly kisses her chest, her breast, every so often,  
punctuating his kisses with small quick licks to her skin.

FELICITY (WHISPERS)  
Maybe we should um...  
(deeply sighing)  
Take this upstairs?

Oliver pauses and glances up at her.

OLIVER (GRUNTS)  
Then why did we buy that rug?

They both glance at it - a deep soft plush rug covers the  
infamous spot. Oliver returns his attention to Felicity's  
body.

FELICITY (HUSKY)  
It's just - 

He raises his head to look at her, but she pushes him back  
down

FELICITY (MOANS) (CONT'D)  
Don't stop. It's just, there's so  
many windows. It's a little bit  
like being in a fishbowl down here.

Oliver nods, considering her words. Then, he rises off the  
couch scoops her up and sets her down on the rug, quickly  
following her, pausing only to remove his shirt and kick off  
his pants, before he leans over her, pulling her legs up over  
his hips.

FELICITY (GASPS, LAUGHS) (CONT'D)  
So, no to the bedroom I'm guessing.

Oliver starts to move.

OLIVER (GRINS DEVILISHLY)  
Let them watch.


	32. Oliver Lays Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little drabble - kind of a synopsis of the last 4 years

Oliver lays sleeping on the foundry floor. But he is not at rest. She watches him secretly as he tosses and turns in the throes of another nightmare. Until he bolts awake, wild eyed and tense. He stares into an abyss, fighting shadow men.

Oliver lays sleeping when she walks in the door. To check on a search, but really on him. She has left one sleeping boy in an ICU and now finds him alone. But he is not at rest. He sleeps to forget all he has lost, he sleeps but he sees the look in her eyes as she died. And he wakes with a cry and haunted eyes.

Oliver lays sleeping on the bed that she gave him. She has left a man who loves her to watch over the one she loves. But he is not at rest. He sleeps but his face is lined with worry and care. He is burdened and lost. And when he wakes she pretends she doesn’t see him touching his side remembering when he died.

Oliver lays sleeping in the bed in their home. As the white curtain billows in the breeze. She watches him breathe, slow and measured. In this unguarded moment he looks so young and vulnerable and at peace. She cannot help herself, she lightly smooths the furrow in his brow careful not to wake him. Rest, my love, for a little while longer, she thinks.


	33. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This spec is based on this line from Arrow 4x06 synopsis “Felicity’s guilt over not finding Ray sooner causes tension between her and Oliver.”

INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGY

Felicity stares intently at a computer screen, she is in  
disarray. She looks exhausted, like she hasn't slept or  
eaten in days. We hear the ding of the elevator.

OLIVER  
Felicity! Why aren't you answering  
your phone? What's going on?

Felicity doesn't look up.

FELICITY (DISTRACTED)  
What? Did you call?

Oliver takes her in.

OLIVER  
You need to stop this.

Felicity ignores him, but tenses.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Felicity!

FELICITY (UPSET)  
No. I don't.

Trying a different tack.

OLIVER  
You thought, we ALL thought Ray  
died. That explosion took out the  
whole top floor of this building.   
No one could have known he survived  
that.

FELICITY (INTENSELY)  
I should have! I should have  
known. I should have tried... I  
should have--

OLIVER (CONCERNED, ESCALATING TENSION)  
Felicity, you haven't been home in  
days and you need to get some rest  
and--

FELICITY  
No. What I NEED is to find Ray.

OLIVER (CHALLENGING)  
I agree! But you're not going to be  
able to do that if you're  
exhausted. You need to take a  
break!

FELICITY (SHOUTS)  
I TOOK a break! For MONTHS. He's  
been alive all this time and what  
was I doing? Not looking for him,  
I was vacationing and making  
mimosas in the suburbs!

Off Oliver. He's hurt. 

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I have a lot of work to do. I'd  
like to get back to it.

Oliver pauses, nods and leaves as Felicity holds back tears  
but keeps working.

LATER THAT NIGHT

 

INT. OLIVER AND FELICITY'S APARTMENT

Oliver sits on the couch, nursing a glass of wine, staring  
contemplatively into the flames from the fireplace. He  
doesn't look up when Felicity enters tiredly. TENSION.

OLIVER  
Hey.

Felicity sits down on the couch.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
There's some food if you're hungry.

FELICITY  
Back there, when I made that crack  
about the suburbs, I'm sorry.

Oliver nods but stays silent waiting.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I didn't mean it like that. I  
wouldn't trade those months for  
anything. It's just...  
(beat)  
...what happened to Ray is my  
fault.

OLIVER (SURPRISED)  
How?

FELICITY  
When Ray got shot with that League  
arrow and was in the hospital, the  
doctors found a blood clot in his  
brain. They said it could kill him  
and surgery was too dangerous.   
But, Ray thought that injecting  
himself with his nanotech might  
save his life even though it was  
risky. But he couldn't do it  
himself...  
(long beat)  
...so I did it. And it saved his  
life, but it must have done  
something to him.  
(tearful)  
Everything that's happening to him  
these last few months is my fault. 

OLIVER  
Why didn't you tell me?

FELICITY  
We thought he died, there wasn't a  
point.

Oliver rubs his face perplexed.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Do you see? Do you see why I'm so--

Oliver reaches for Felicity and hugs her as she breaks down  
in tears.

OLIVER  
It's okay. But, you don't have to  
do this alone. We'll find him.   
(long beat)  
Was that our first fight?  
(Felicity incredulous)  
As a couple?

Felicity nods, gives him a kiss.

FELICITY  
Now we get to make-up.

She kisses him passionately and things heat up as we move  
past them and onto the flames from the fireplace.


	34. Ask Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a fluffy engagement proposal but this came out instead - I'm a little blocked right now, so If I re-find my inspiration I'll work on a sequel.

  
               INT. OLIVER QUEEN MAYORAL CAMPAIGN OFFICE  
  
               Oliver sits at the desk, signing papers and consulting with  
               one of his campaign volunteers.  He glances up at FELICITY  
               SMOAK, standing in the doorway.  He lights up.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Hey!  What are you doing here?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I just thought I'd stop in on my  
                         way to work.  
  
               He stands and walks over to her, giving her a kiss.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Well, this is a nice surprise.  
  
               He motions her into the office, and she closes the door.  She  
               sits down and he perches himself on the edge of the desk.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I was running out of the apartment,  
                         running late and I'm such a klutz.   
                         I practically trip over my feet for  
                         no reason.  I mean, the fact that I  
                         haven't broken my neck considering  
                         is--  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity?  What's going on?  
  
               She takes a deep breath.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I ran into the coffee table and  
                         that bowl that sits on it fell, and  
                         everything just went everywhere, it  
                         was a huge mess.  
  
               Oliver tenses but stays silent.  Felicity places Moira's  
               wedding ring carefully on the desk next to Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         And I found this.  
  
               A long moment as Oliver desperately thinks up and rejects  
               several responses while Felicity watches him closely.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That belonged to my mom.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I know.  What I'm wondering is WHY  
                         was it in a bowl on the living room  
                         coffee table?  
  
               The jig is up.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I keep waiting for a good moment.   
                         I wanted to plan this whole perfect  
                         evening.  But, I guess what really  
                         matters is not some perfect  
                         moment...but us.  Together.  Maybe  
                         the best moment is now.  Felicity,  
                         I love you.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         And I want to spend the rest of my  
                         life with you.  
  
               Oliver picks up the ring and extends it to Felicity.  He  
               smiles, heart in his eyes  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Will you marry me?  
  
               Felicity stares at the ring.  And Oliver's smile falters as  
               the silence stretches.  Finally--  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         It's not no.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's not yes.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's not...yet.  
  
               Oliver crushed.  Felicity grabs his hand, pleading.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         If someone told me five years ago  
                         that Oliver Queen would be asking  
                         to marry me, I would think they  
                         were high on Vertigo  Five years  
                         ago, I was a drone in the IT  
                         department.  And then I met you and  
                         joined Team Arrow and now...Now, I  
                         fight super villains, and I've  
                         traveled the world and been places  
                         I'd never thought I'd go and that  
                         company I worked for, I'm its CEO.   
                         It's a lot.  And I don't want you  
                         to think, I don't love you, because  
                         I do.  I love you so much.  But,  
                         I'm just--not ready for this  
                         (motions to the ring) yet.  Is that  
                         okay?  
  
               Oliver processes that and accepts it.  Although, he's sorely  
               disappointed.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Okay.  I wish I could say I  
                         understand...but if you need  
                         time...you're worth the wait.  
  
               Felicity stands placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Just Oliver?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Ask again.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I mean not TODAY.  But, someday  
                         soon, ask again.  I promise I'll  
                         have a different answer.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SMILES)  
                         As long as it's yes.  
  
               Felicity nods and smiles and they kiss, just as the office  
               door opens and ALEX DAVIS enters.  
  
                                   ALEX  
                         Sorry, to interrupt.  Oliver?  I  
                         need him.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm just leaving.  
  
               As she walks out, Oliver puts the ring in his shirt pocket,  
               Alex sees and makes a note of it.


	35. Do we understand each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small dialogue fragment of Donna talking to Oliver about proposing to Felicity

                  DONNA  
                         Oliver, my little girl is brilliant  
                         and beautiful, but because of my  
                         life choices, because of the man  
                         that I fell in love with, she's had  
                         to grow up feeling abandoned and  
                         alone.  And she's had to struggle  
                         her whole life to make something of  
                         it and she has.  And I like you, I  
                         do.  But you have a certain  
                         reputation...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm not that guy anymore.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         You must not be, if my daughter  
                         loves you.  And I know that you  
                         make her happy, but don't let this  
                         beautiful exterior fool you.  If  
                         you ask her to marry you, then you  
                         better make damn sure it's forever,  
                         because I won't stand by and watch  
                         another man she loves walk out of  
                         her life.  I don't care who you  
                         are, I'm a cocktail waitress in  
                         Vegas, I can drop a man in under  
                         five minutes.  Do we understand  
                         each other?


	36. I have a son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A speculative drabble about Oliver and his baby mama drama

  
               INT. OLIVER AND FELICITY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
               Felicity sits on the couch, glass of wine on the table,  
               reading through Palmer Technology paperwork.  She looks up at  
               Oliver who walks in, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.   
               He puts it down, walks over to her and drops a kiss on her  
               head.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Hey, you're back.  How was it?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yeah.  Good.  
  
               Oliver sits on the couch next to her and she puts her papers  
               aside and waits for him to go on.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONTEMPLATIVE) (CONT'D)  
                         He's eight.  He looks just like me  
                         at that age.  It's uncanny.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         How did he take it?  
  
                                   OLIVER (SHAKING HIS HEAD)  
                         I didn't tell him.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What?  Why not?  
  
                                   OLIVER (SIGHING)  
                         I was going to.  We were in the  
                         park and I wanted to say something,  
                         but, I changed my mind.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Because of his mom?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, because he...he has a good  
                         life.  He has two parents who love  
                         him.  His dad, he's a decent guy.   
                         And they're a family.  And he  
                         doesn't know that that's not his  
                         real dad.  And if I tell him...I'll  
                         blow up his whole life and for  
                         what?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         But, don't you think he has a right  
                         to know the truth?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Maybe...when he's older and can  
                         deal with it.  But, he's only  
                         eight.  And, what if I told him?  I  
                         live in Star City.  He lives in  
                         Central City, I can't see him all  
                         the time.  And, because of my life,  
                         my choices...being part of my  
                         family puts a target on his back,  
                         on all their backs.  This year it's  
                         Darhk, next year it will be someone  
                         else.  It's safer for him, not to  
                         be associated with Oliver Queen.    
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         But what about you?  Don't you want  
                         to get to know him, he's your son.  
  
               This is the question.  The one Oliver has been turning over  
               in his mind, since he found out.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yes.  More than anything, Felicity.   
                         I missed eight years of his life,  
                         because my mother, sheltered me and  
                         I asked her for her help.  But, if  
                         I had known...I don't know.  Maybe  
                         everything would have been  
                         different.  Maybe I'd have been  
                         there, I wouldn't have gone on that  
                         boat.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You might have had a family with  
                         her.  
  
               Felicity can't help it, she had to voice it.  Oliver takes  
               her hand.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         But then I wouldn't have met you.   
                         And I wouldn't trade that for  
                         anything.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         So, what are you going to do?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         She said that I could visit and see  
                         him when I'm in town.  And I'll  
                         be...Uncle Ollie.  
  
               Felicity is heartbroken for him and the bereft way he says  
               the last words.  
  
                                   FELICITY (HEARTFELT)  
                         I'm so sorry, Oliver.  
                             (long beat, trying to  
                              lighten things)  
                         What's he like?  
  
               Oliver pauses, a smile forming on his face.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         He's amazing.  He's so smart,  
                         Felicity, and really funny.  
  
                                   FELICITY (TEASING)  
                         He must get that from his mom.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I watched him play a soccer match  
                         and he's so good and fast.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SMILES)  
                         He definitely gets that from you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         And I took him to the park, we  
                         played catch and we talked about  
                         all kinds of things....  
  
               As Oliver talks, we move up to overlook the two of them  
               sitting and talking and Oliver's voice begins to fade out  
  
                                                          FADE TO BLACK


	37. Felicity vs The Green Arrow:  Point Green Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be funny to see what would happen if Felicity had to pretend she didn't know who the Green Arrow was out in the field. A silly drabble - I might write a sequel to this.

               INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGY - DAY, CONTINUOUS  
  
               Felicity cowers next to a desk, frantically looking at the  
               employees, most of who are terrified and crouching around  
               her.  But her vision is blocked by a pair of legs clad in  
               green leather.  Her eyes glide up to reveal THE GREEN ARROW  
               looming over her.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (COMMANDING)  
                         Who's in charge?  
  
               Felicity gulps, scared in spite of knowing who's under that  
               hood.  She raises a hand tentatively.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         M-me?  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (STILL MENACING)  
                         Is that a question?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No, it's me.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         One of your employees is behind the  
                         explosion at the Star City  
                         Aquarium.  I need to see your  
                         employee files.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Those are confidential--  
  
               The Green Arrow, if possible looks more imposing.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         But, I'm sure if there is an  
                         occasion for breaking the rules,  
                         this is it.  
                             (beat, off Oliver's  
                              impatience)  
                         They're in the Human Resources file  
                         room.  
  
               The Green Arrow leans in, she can see his eyes, the stubble  
               on his chin, the lips she's kissed a million times, the  
               details of his mask.  It's him, but not him and she's never  
               been face to face while he's been the Arrow.  It's an  
               unnerving sight.  She gulps.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (SOFTLY BUT STILL IN ARROW  
                                   VOICE)  
                         Take me there, now.  
  
               Felicity nods nervously, they stride off in the direction of  
               a door.  
  
  
  
               INT FILE ROOM - DAY  
  
               Felicity enters the file room, Oliver right behind her,  
               closes the door.  Pushing his hood down, complete demeanor  
               change.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What happened back there?  Are you  
                         okay?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, it's just...you are so  
                         different.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You've seen me interrogate  
                         criminals all the time.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Sure, I've seen you in Arrow mode,  
                         just never at...me.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity, this was your idea, to  
                         give you an alibi against all those  
                         rumors.  And  
                             (softening his tone)  
                         You know it's still me behind the  
                         mask.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oh I know.  It's just your Grr  
                         voice is scary...and hot.  
  
               Off Oliver  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         You're scary hot.  
  
               Oliver grins.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Wait, that didn't come out right.  
  
               Oliver leans forward, gives her a scorching kiss.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Are you sure?  
                             (before she has a chance  
                              to respond)  
                         Why don't we discuss this tonight.  
  
               He leans in, but just hovers letting the sexual tension  
               build.  Then-  
  
                                   OLIVER  (SOFTLY) (CONT'D)  
                         Felicity.  
  
                                   FELICITY (DAZED)  
                         Hmmm.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         The files.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SNAPPING OUT OF IT)  
                         Right.  The files.  
  



	38. When were you going to tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure what I’m trying to accomplish here, retread the argument to understand it or speculate on when she does find out and they break up…not sure. Speculative post 4x08, post engagement. ETA: This chapter was updated after I posted, I added a section and re-edited it. Sorry about that!

  
  
               INT. BAR - NIGHT, CONTINUOUS  
  
               Diggle, Thea, and Felicity stand next to the bar, Felicity  
               has had a few too many.  She signals the bartender  
  
                                   FELICITY (TIPSY)  
                         One more please.  
  
               Off Diggle and Thea.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         What was I saying?  Oh!  That's not  
                         even the worst part, the worst part  
                         is that he's been lying for months.  
                         To.My.Fashe, Face.  
  
               Oliver walks up behind her, nods to Diggle.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  
  
               She stiffens at the sound.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Who called him?  
                             (to Diggle)  
                         It was you, wasn't it?  
  
               The bartender sets down a fresh drink.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         She's not going to have that.  
                         She's done.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No, I'm not!  
  
               Felicity grabs the drink, downs it and makes a disgusted face  
               - way too strong, drunk too fast.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I'm getting drunk. With my friends.  
                         Who are honest.  Unlike you.  Who  
                         wasn't invited.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity!    
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Don't Felicity me.  Go home,  
                         Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Fine.  
                             (grabs her arm)  
                         But I'm taking you home.  
  
               She wriggles out of his grasp.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm not going home with you.  I'm  
                         staying at Digg & Lyla's, and Digg  
                         can take me.  
  
               Oliver sighs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Except he left.  
  
               Felicity looks around, indeed Thea and Diggle are gone.  
  
                                   FELICITY (MUTTERING)  
                         Backstabbing, cowards.  
                             (beat, to Oliver)  
                         I will let you drive me because I  
                         acknowledge I'm in no position to  
                         drive.  
  
                                   OLIVER (DRYLY)  
                         Great.  
  
               Later.  
  
  
  
               INT. OLIVER AND FELICITY'S APARTMENT  
  
               Oliver enters, but Felicity stops at the doorway.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         This isn't Digg's place.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, I brought you home so we can  
                         talk...after you sleep this off.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I don't want to talk.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  Look, I know you're mad,  
                         but I--  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Mad?  No Oliver, this isn't me mad,  
                         this is me very very angry.  
  
               Oliver about to reply, but she cuts him off  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         You've been lying about having a  
                         son.  FOR MONTHS.  
                             (beat)  
                         When were you going to tell me!  
  
               Silence.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Right.  Never.  If I hadn't found  
                         out on my own, you'd still be lying  
                         to my face.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I had to!  The only way I could see  
                         him is if I didn't tell anybody.  
                         Including you.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         But, I'm the one person you don't  
                         lie to...EVER.  Did you think that  
                         I, of all people, wouldn't  
                         understand you wanting to get to  
                         know your son?  It's not about the  
                         fact that you have a child, it's  
                         not even about you lying, even  
                         though I thought we got past this  
                         last year.  It's that, you don't  
                         think of us as a team, you didn't  
                         let me be there for you.  You took  
                         my choice away Oliver, what kind of  
                         foundation is that for a  
                         relationship?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You need to trust me--  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  I don't.  I don't trust you,  
                         not anymore.  
  
               Oliver, Devastated.  The worst thing she could have said.  
               And now he's realizing that they may not get past this.  
  
                                   FELICITY (TEARFUL) (CONT'D)  
                         You broke my trust, you broke my  
                         heart, you--  
  
               He can't let her finish, he kisses her, desperately.  She  
               can't help it, she responds, but she's crying at the same  
               time.  
  
                                   FELICITY  (BREAKING AWAY) (CONT'D)  
                         We can't.  I can't--  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Please.  If I could go back, if I  
                         could  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         --do this.  It's done.  
  
               She steps back, needing to create a physical distance in  
               addition to the emotional distance her words have created. He  
               motions to step towards her, and she backs away again.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Okay.  Okay.  But, it's late,  
                         please...just stay.  Sleep here  
                         tonight.  I'll drive you wherever  
                         you want tomorrow...I'll take the  
                         couch.  
  
                                   FELICITY (NUMBLY)  
                         Fine.  
  
               In between the later....  
  
               Felicity in the midst of undressing, suddenly aware of Oliver  
               entering the room.  She holds the clothes over her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Sorry, I--just wanted to get some  
                         pants.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, sure.  
  
               He crosses the room, opens a drawer, and fetches the item.  
               As he crosses back, he stops in front of her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I don't want to leave things like  
                         this tonight.  
  
                                   FELICITY (TIREDLY)  
                         Well, I'm talked out.  
  
               Oliver pulls her to him, she lets him.  He cups her face,  
               kisses her softly.  She makes as if to pull away...  
  
                                   OLIVER (WHISPERS)  
                         Let me kiss you.  
  
               They make eye contact and she nods.  He doesn't need to be  
               told twice.  He kisses her again, pulls her to him as the  
               clothes hit the ground.  He lowers her on the bed.  It's  
               gentle and sweet, but with an undercurrent of sadness.  It's  
               emotional, and they don't speak, they entwine their hands,  
               look into each other's eyes, hurt still lurking, trying to  
               connect again, trying to heal through touch.    
  
               Afterwards, they lay quietly, staring at the ceiling mute.  
               It wasn't what they hoped.  It felt like the last time, like  
               goodbye.    
  
               He looks at her, they make eye contact.  Then, she turns on  
               her side, curls into the fetal position, her face crumpling  
               into silent tears.  Oliver is anguished.  It's not that he  
               thought this would solve things, but he hoped it would remind  
               her that he loved her, remind him that she loved him.    
  
               But, all it did was put a period on the end of their  
               sentence.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I'll let you get some rest.  
  
               The words hang in the air.  She doesn't respond.  Tiredly, he  
               gets up, dresses and leaves the room.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         We've been through so much.  We're  
                         going to get through this too.  
  
                                   FELICITY (DULLY)  
                         Are we?  
  
               Oliver's face crumples.  He turns to walk down stairs.  
  
                                   OLIVER (UNDER HIS BREATH)  
                         We have to.  
  
               Later.  
  
               Morning light fills the apartment, Oliver lays sleeping on  
               the couch, still in the clothes from the night before.  
               Slowly he opens his eyes.  Oliver's POV - we see the coffee  
               table next to him and on it, we focus in on Moira's wedding  
               ring, sitting on top.  Felicity is gone.  The apartment is  
               empty, Oliver is alone.


	39. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be posted last week, but after 4x08, I felt like the scene would be tainted. I'm posting it now before 4x09, as an alternate universe where the lie didn't happen. Some fluff before the angst of the episode. My inspiration was a song by Benji Swafford called If there's a Mountain.

  
               EXT. A SNOWY WINTER NIGHT  
  
               A black limousine threads its way through the city streets.  
  
  
  
               INT. LIMOUSINE   
  
               Oliver and Felicity sit in the limo, both dressed in evening  
               wear. Felicity looks out the window, Oliver is calm, only  
               slight fidgeting gives away his underlying nervousness.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Where are we going?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's a surprise.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You told me to dress up early, we  
                         have a limo for the night?  What  
                         are you up to?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's a Christmas gift.  
  
               Off Felicity  
  
                                   OLIVER  (TEASING) (CONT'D)  
                         Or Chanukah gift.  Whatever, stop  
                         asking questions.  
  
               The limo rolls to a stop.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         We're here.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         And where's here?  
  
  
  
               EXT. A QUIET PARK - NIGHT  
  
               They are in a quiet, empty park, trees surround them, snow  
               dusting the branches.  It's just the two of them.  As they  
               exit, Felicity looks around.  We see a small pathway lined  
               with votive candles leading into a more secluded area.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What is all this?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You'll see.  
  
               He grabs her hand, pulling her gently.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Come on.  
  
               They enter a small grove, flanked by trees, sparkly lights,  
               thread among the branches.  The ground is covered with snow,  
               and an arbor stands lit up with threads of hanging twinkling  
               white lights.  Before it, is a small table, laden with  
               flowers, shiny crystal, all silver and white, with lit  
               candles.  A romantic dinner for two.  Felicity is enchanted.   
  
               It's magical, perfect, romantic.    
  
               Oliver watches her, gauging her reaction.   
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver.  It's beautiful.  When did  
                         you plan this?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         For a while, hopefully the weather  
                         will hold and it won't start  
                         snowing.  
  
               He holds a chair for her and she sits down. He sits across  
               from her...  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Things have been busy, and I know  
                         we have the holiday party and all  
                         our friends coming, but I wanted a  
                         chance to celebrate, just the two  
                         of us.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What are we celebrating?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Us.  
                             (under his breath)  
                         I hope.  
  
               He clears his throat, takes a deep breath.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I just wanted to tell you, that...  
                         you've changed my life.  Loving  
                         you...has made me a better person,  
                         a happier person.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         That was all you.  
  
                                   OLIVER (GROWING EMOTIONAL)  
                         When I came back from the island...   
                         I never expected to find real  
                         happiness again.  
                             (long beat)  
                         But, then I met you.  And you  
                         brought me back to life.  You  
                         believed in me, and you made me  
                         believe that there was a path...out  
                         of the darkness.  
                             (beat)  
                         But, it's more than that...you made  
                         me see parts of myself that I never  
                         knew existed before, feel emotions  
                         that I never thought I was capable  
                         of feeling anymore, or ever.  
  
               They are both emotional, tears in their eyes, but not of  
               sadness.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I know what you mean.  After my dad  
                         left, I closed myself off, I never  
                         wanted to feel that hurt again.  I  
                         tried not to need anyone.  But...I  
                         need you and it scared me.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         But, I'm not scared anymore.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That's the thing, us together  
                         doesn't scare me...because, when I  
                         see my life, my future, I see you.  
  
               Felicity nods, breathless.  Felicity and Oliver - hearts in  
               their eyes, the moment is here.  Oliver moves from his chair  
               and gets on one knee.  He takes Felicity's hand in his,  
               looking up into her eyes.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I want to spend the rest of my life  
                         with you, Felicity Smoak.  I want  
                         to grow old with you, I want to  
                         have a family with you, I want to  
                         spend my days and my nights with  
                         you, that is if you'll have me...  
  
               Oliver removes Moira's ring from his pocket.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Will you marry me?  
  
               The moment of truth, Oliver waits heart in his throat.   
               Felicity, overwhelmed, for the first time, probably, with no  
               words, just mutely nods happily, tears in her eyes.  Oliver  
               is the same.  
  
                                   OLIVER (NODDING ALSO, STILL CONFUSED)  
                                   (CONT'D)  
                         Yes?  
  
               Finally, Felicity finds her words.  
  
                                   FELICITY (STUMBLING OVER THE WORDS)  
                         Y-.  Ye-.  YES.  
  
               He leans up and they kiss, a perfect true love kiss.  As they  
               stand, he puts the ring on her finger, they are giddy and  
               joyful.  He pulls her close, just as a light dusting of snow  
               starts to fall.  They look up, at the falling snowflakes.   
               Oliver gently wipes a snowflake off Felicity's face, looking  
               at her lovingly.  She looks back, the twinkling lights  
               dancing in the background...  
  
                                   FELICITY (WHISPERS) (CONT'D)  
                         Yes.  
  
               They kiss softly, slowly as we pull back, taking them in, the  
               silent magical grove, glowing in the darkness as we...  
  
                                                         FADE TO BLACK.


	40. Critical Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Angst with a side of Angst drabble, be aware that this might be triggering. Takes place after the events of episode 4x09.

  
  
               INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT  
  
               Machines are beeping furiously, while a team of nurses and  
               doctors, bustle about efficient, yet chaotic.  Shouting  
               medical terms, instructions, vitals.  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN stands in shock watching as FELICITY SMOAK,  
               bloodied and unconscious is lifted from the gurney.  A large  
               red spot growing around her abdomen from the bullet wound.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity!  
  
                                   DOCTOR  
                         Get him out of here!  
  
               A nurse pushes him out into the hallway, and the sound  
               recedes as he watches them work.  
  
               Later...  
  
               Oliver, THEA QUEEN, and JOHN DIGGLE sit in the hospital  
               hallway, tension radiating as they impatiently wait.  Oliver  
               the most tense in his immobility, like a bullet chambered and  
               ready to fire.  
  
               The double doors swish open and a clearly exhausted Doctor  
               emerges (the same one from before).  
  
                                   DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
                         Mr. Queen?  
  
               Oliver stands.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm Oliver Queen.  How is she--is  
                         she...?  
  
               Not wanting to know, needing to know, hopeful and fearful.  
  
                                   DOCTOR  
                         We were able to remove the bullets.   
                         Her heart stopped on the table, and  
                         she lost a lot of blood, but we  
                         were able to stop the  
                         hemorrhaging...   
  
               Oliver breathes finally.  Then...  
  
                                   DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
                         But, I'm so sorry, Mr. Queen, we  
                         couldn't save the baby.  
  
               Shock and Dawning Realization.  Off Thea & Diggle.  Off  
               Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SLOWLY)  
                         Baby?  
  
                                   DOCTOR  
                         Oh I'm sorry...you didn't know.   
                         She was about 10 weeks...   
  
               Oliver falls back in despair.  The doctor continues to talk,  
               but Oliver stops hearing.  He didn't know.  Did she?  We hear  
               bits and pieces of the Doctor's update.  
  
                                   DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
                         She's stable...ICU...the next 48  
                         hours are critical...touch and  
                         go...we'll know more after...  
  
                                   OLIVER (HOLDING BACK TEARS)  
                         Can I- can I see her?  
  
                                   DOCTOR  
                         Yes, one at a time.  
  
               Oliver enters the hospital room, Felicity lays unconscious,  
               tubes and machines are shocking to see.  It looks bad.  
  
               Slowly, Oliver sinks into a chair, gently takes her hand in  
               his, bows his head, and cries silently.  As we pull away.


	41. The Oracle Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had this idea for a while and I’m going to classify this as an AU because I don’t think Felicity is dead. I was inspired by Gideon from the Flash and Hologram Alura from Supergirl.

 INT. ARROW LAIR - NIGHT  
  
               CISCO RAMON stands at the bank of monitors typing.  OLIVER  
               QUEEN and JOHN DIGGLE enter, Oliver racks his bow.  
  
                                   CISCO  
                         So, I figured out what that Oracle  
                         progam was and I was right,  
                         Felicity put a fail safe in, in  
                         case...  
  
               He trails off realizing the chilling effect her name has on  
               Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER   
                         What kind of fail safe?  
  
                                   CISCO  
                         I'll show you - say her name.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What?  
  
                                   CISCO (REPEATING MORE SLOWLY)  
                         Say her name.  
  
               Oliver hesitates, it's painful to say her name now that she's  
               gone.  Finally, he says it slowly, drawing out the syllables.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  
  
               A hologram image starts to appear, it's Felicity how we  
               remember her, ponytail & glasses.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         What the hell is this?  
  
                                   CISCO  
                         Cool right?  This must have taken  
                         her forever to program.  It reminds  
                         me of Dr. Wells secret AI program,  
                         it was so badass, except for the  
                         fact that it was part of his evil  
                         murdery plan.  
  
               Cisco pauses, realizes everyone is impatiently waiting for a  
               point.  
  
                                   CISCO (CONT'D)  
                         Right.  It's a search query  
                         program, but WAY more than that,  
                         you can ask it anything, go ahead.  
                             (beat, but Oliver is still  
                              staring mutely at the  
                              hologram)  
                         Okaaaay.  Maybe...I should  
                         demonstrate.  
  
               Cisco turns to the hologram.  
  
                                   CISCO (CONT'D)  
                         Felicity?  
  
               The hologram responds, in Felicity's voice.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, Cisco?  
  
               Cisco smiles gleefully.  
  
                                   CISCO  
                         So cool!  I need to know where the  
                         next arms shipments are going?  Can  
                         you find me a location?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         On it.  
  
               The hologram appears to freeze, but a few moments later...  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I was able to track the shipment  
                         using the order codes, it looks  
                         like they're going to a warehouse  
                         on 5th and Juniper.  
  
               The monitors show a map, zeroing in on a building.  Diggle  
               and Cisco move closer to look at it, but Oliver slowly  
               ascends the stairs and stands in front of the Hologram almost  
               touching it.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I'm tasking an Argus satellite,  
                         there appears to be at least five  
                         or six men inside the building,  
                         congregated on the southwest side,  
                         dollars to donuts, that's where the  
                         shipment is.  
  
                                   CISCO  
                         BAM!  That's what I'm talking  
                         about.  
  
                                   OLIVER (TENSE)  
                         No.  Shut it down.  
  
                                   CISCO  
                         What?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I said SHUT IT DOWN.  
  
                                   CISCO  
                         Why? - she made this to help you.   
                         This can do everything Felicity--  
  
               Oliver advances on Cisco, but Diggle intercepts.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Can you give us a minute, Cisco?  
  
               Cisco knows when to make a hasty retreat in the face of  
               Oliver's angry face, nods and quickly exits.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
                         Cisco's right, Felicity just  
                         rescued us...again.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I can't...I won't use whatever that  
                         thing is.  I can't Digg.  I can't  
                         look at that thing and hear her  
                         voice and know--  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         --that she's gone.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         She's not gone Digg, she's...dead.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I know, Oliver.  And I know that it  
                         must be painful to see this...  
  
               He waves at the hologram, still and mute.  Off Oliver,  
               clenching his jaw, holding back his grief.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
                         But she's managed to save you even  
                         beyond the grave.  She's given you  
                         a gift, she's telling you that  
                         she's still here helping you, still  
                         a part of Team Arrow.  
  
               Oliver takes a deep breath, knowing he has to agree, he still  
               needs her help, there's work to do.  Finally, he nods.  
  
                                   OLIVER (TIREDLY RESIGNED)  
                         Okay.  You win.  
  
               Later.  
  
               The Arrow Lair is quiet and dark, empty with the lights low.   
               From the dark, Oliver emerges in street clothes.  He slowly  
               walks towards Felicity's chair, but stops short.  
  
                                   OLIVER  (SOFTLY) (CONT'D)  
                         Felicity?  
  
               The Hologram flickers on.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes, Oliver.  
  
               Oliver approaches closer, he raises a hand to where her cheek  
               is, but his hand caresses air, emphasizing her un-realness.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
                         I miss you.  I wish I could touch  
                         you one more time...  
  
               The hologram stands mute, just waiting for a command.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         ...hold your hand in mine.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm sorry, I don't understand your  
                         query.  
  
               Oliver raises his hands as if to cup her face.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CHOKING ON EMOTION)  
                         I'd give anything to kiss you one  
                         more time, to tell you I love you,  
                         to hear your laugh.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm sorry, I don't understand your  
                         query.  
  
               Oliver holding back tears, realizing this is pointless.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's okay, you can shut down for  
                         the night.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Goodnight Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Goodnight.  
  
               The image of Felicity flickers off leaving Oliver alone in  
               the lair, hands still in the air where her face was, echoing  
               the same pose from so long ago.  
  



	42. When were you going to tell me?  PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt compelled to write a sequel to Part 1, there is a Part 3 coming. Note: These are 2 scenes I've grouped together.

INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGY - DAY  
  
               Felicity sits at her desk, staring out the window, lost in  
               thought.  CURTIS HOLT enters.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         So, I think I was able to calibrate  
                         the mechanism, but I wanted to know  
                         what you thought about the  
                         casing...do you think it's strong  
                         enough...  
                             (noticing her distraction)  
                         And you are not listening to a word  
                         I say...Felicity?  Felicity!  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHAKEN OUT OF HER REVERIE)  
                         What?  I'm sorry the mechanism,  
                         right.  What about the casing?  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Are you okay?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, I'm just...(groans) there's a  
                         lot on my mind.  Lately.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         You want to talk about it?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  Yes, No.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Is this about Oliver?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         How-How did you??  
  
                                   CURTIS (GENTLY)  
                         I noticed you're not wearing your  
                         ring.  
  
               (Felicity absently rubs her finger where her ring would have  
               been)  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I found out something, about  
                         Oliver, something he didn't tell  
                         me, he lied about.   
                         I'm not sure, if I can get over it.   
                         I'm not sure about anything.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         But you still love him, right?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes, but if I can't trust him...  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Look, uh, I'm not a relationship  
                         expert, but my husband and I we hit  
                         this rough patch a couple years  
                         into our marriage.  I did something  
                         and he forgave me and he told me  
                         something I'll never forget.  He  
                         said, we didn't just say I do on  
                         our wedding day, we say it everyday  
                         as long as we are together.  
  
               Off Felicity.  
  
                                   CURTIS (CONT'D)  
                         It's a marathon you know, every  
                         single day you choose to stay  
                         together and you're gonna make  
                         mistakes and he's going to make  
                         mistakes, big ones and small ones,  
                         and then you both decide if you're  
                         going to fight for each other or  
                         walk away.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         How do you know which one to do?  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         I don't know.  I guess for me I  
                         think overall does the good  
                         outweigh the bad, do I still love  
                         him, is my life better with him in  
                         it.  
                             (long beat)  
                         I'll just leave the specs, you can  
                         look at them later.  
  
               As Curtis leaves  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Curtis?  Thanks.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Yeah.  
  
\--------------------  
  
               INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGY - DAY  
  
               DONNA SMOAK walks into FELICITY'S OFFICE, stops short  
               exasperated.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Honey, what happened?  I waited at  
                         the restaurant for an hour.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oh, God. Oh, I forgot.  I'm sorry,  
                         mom.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         I know that look.  You've been  
                         thinking about Oliver.  Honey, talk  
                         to him.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         There's nothing to say mom.  It's  
                         not going to change what's  
                         happened.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Sweetie, you love him and he's a  
                         good man and he made a--  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Can you be on my side?!  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         I'm on your side!  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I don't want to hear how great  
                         Oliver is, I'm your daughter, I'm  
                         the--  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Okay Okay.  I get it.  What do you  
                         need, Felicity?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I don't know.  Leave town, never  
                         come back.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         We could go to Vegas for the  
                         weekend.  
  
               Off Felicity  
  
                                   DONNA (CONT'D)  
                         Or anywhere you want to go.  Just  
                         pick a place, I can be packed and  
                         ready to go in twenty minutes.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Mom, you don't have to do that...and  
                         you know it would never take you  
                         only twenty minutes.  I mean, you  
                         have a life here now, with Captain  
                         Lance...  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Sweetheart, you are my life.   
                         You're my whole world since I first  
                         held you in my arms.  And Quentin  
                         will understand.  
  
               Felicity puts her head in her hands.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No, I can't run away.  The thing  
                         is, the worst part is I understand  
                         why he did what he did.  He has a  
                         son, and he wanted to know him.  He  
                         lost so many years and he didn't  
                         want to lose anymore.  How can I be  
                         mad at him for that?  I'm mad, and  
                         I feel guilty for being mad, and  
                         that makes me more mad.    
                             (beat)  
                         I've just got to figure out what to  
                         do and I have no idea what the  
                         right thing is.    
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Honey, I wish I could tell you what  
                         that was.  But, I can't.  The only  
                         thing I know is, that you love that  
                         man.  And I have never seen you  
                         happier.  But, you have every right  
                         to be angry and upset and hurt.   
                         And you can still be all those  
                         things and forgive him, if that's  
                         what you want.  Whatever you  
                         decide, I'll be here.  I love you  
                         sweetie.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I love you too, mom.


	43. When were you going to tell me?  PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I have been massaging these scenes trying to get it to a place that I like, but it’s not working, mostly because the majority is filled with angst and I don’t have the heart for it right now. This takes place post speculative break up. This little passage was inspired by the song The Dreamer by Anna of the North and the following quote from the novel Persuasion by Jane Austen:
> 
> “You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, eight and a half years ago. Dare not say that a man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been, but never inconstant.”
> 
> (I only posted the fluff bit on tumblr, but decided to post the whole mess here) eh, enjoy? LOL.

  
               INT. ARROW LAIR - NIGHT  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN enters dressed in street clothes.  THEA QUEEN,  
               JOHN DIGGLE and FELICITY SMOAK are already there.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Heading home?  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Yeah, going home to kiss my baby  
                         girl good night.  (to Thea) need a  
                         lift?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Nope, I got a meeting with Alex.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Kinda late for a meeting?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Yes, it is, but we have a few  
                         details to iron out before the  
                         rally tomorrow.  You're welcome by  
                         the way.  
  
               She gives him a peck on the cheek as they leave, but he's  
               looking at Felicity, who's still at the bank of monitors.  
  
               Awkward silence.  He wants to say something, Then--  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver.  We need to talk.  
  
               At first confused, then dawning realization, bracing for the  
               worst.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You returned my ring, what is there  
                         left to talk about?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I thought a long time about what I  
                         was going to say to you.  I didn't  
                         know if I could forgive you or if I  
                         even wanted to be with you.  
  
               Ouch.  
  
                                   FELICITY  (SINCERELY) (CONT'D)  
                         But before all that, I just want to  
                         say...Mazel Tov.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         You have a son and I'm so happy for  
                         you.  I think you're going to be a  
                         great dad.  
                             (shifting gears)  
                         And I understand why you felt like  
                         you had to do what you did.  You  
                         didn't want to lose a chance to get  
                         to know him.  It's one of the  
                         things I love about you.  
                             (a little tense)  
                         Even though, Samantha really didn't  
                         have a right to ask that of you and  
                         if I ever meet her, I'm going to  
                         have a few choice words.  
                             (Felicity takes a big  
                              breath, beat)  
                         But, I need you to know, that even  
                         though you may have good  
                         reasons...you really hurt me.  And  
                         it's going to take a while for me  
                         to get over that, to trust you  
                         again.  And I need you to  
                         understand that, that was the last  
                         time you lie to me.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You don't think I wanted to tell  
                         you the truth, so many times, I  
                         almost did.  And I begged Samantha  
                         to let me tell you, but either I  
                         lose getting to know my son, and  
                         I've already lost eight years, or I  
                         lose you!  Neither choice is good,  
                         what would you have done?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Don't blame it on her, you chose!  
                         You accepted those terms, and when  
                         I asked you, I gave you a chance to  
                         tell me, you didn't.  And what made  
                         it worse, is that you asked me to  
                         marry you, knowing you had this  
                         secret.  Knowing that our life  
                         together would start with this lie  
                         between us.  
                         And you had no intention of sharing  
                         this person, this major part of  
                         your life with me, ever.    
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, not ever!  I hoped that once  
                         that she saw that I wasn't a bad  
                         person, she'd let me tell you.  
                         That I could win her trust  
                         eventually...  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You want to start this life  
                         together, but you are still making  
                         decisions without me.  If we're  
                         going to be married, we have to be  
                         partners, we have to be honest with  
                         each other, we can't make decisions  
                         without consulting the other  
                         person...You still act like you're  
                         alone on an island...I just think  
                         that maybe we're not ready to take  
                         that step.  Maybe we need some  
                         time...apart.  
  
                                   OLIVER (TEARFUL)  
                         I don't want time apart, Felicity,  
                         I love you.  
  
                                   FELICITY (TEARFUL)  
                         I love you too!  And I know you  
                         want me to just move on and I wish  
                         I could, but I can't.  I just  
                         can't.  I'm sorry.  
  
           ----------------------------------------------------------

    AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I FEEL LIKE A BIT OF A GRINCH POSTING THIS  
               DURING THE HOLIDAYS, SO I'M POSTING THE NEXT BIT, BUT RATHER  
               THAN WRITE THE IN-BETWEEN HERE'S A PREVIOUSLY ON.  
  
               Previously on ARROW:  Oliver and Felicity are broken up, but  
               continuing to work together to bring down Darhk.  Tensions  
               rise, when Darhk finds out about Samantha and William,  
               sending his goons to attack them in Central City.  With the  
               help of The Flash, Samantha and William escape.  Oliver  
               brings them back to Star City and tasks Team Arrow to keep  
               them safe.    
  
               In the intervening months, Samantha and Oliver have become  
               more friendly, a fact not lost on Felicity.  Oliver thanks  
               Felicity for helping him protect his son, and Samantha can't  
               help but notice the unresolved sexual tension and longing  
               between Oliver and Felicity.  Samantha and Felicity have a  
               talk about Oliver and the infamous ultimatum, a very FROSTY  
               talk.  
  
               Oliver decides the best thing to do, is for Samantha and  
               William to leave town, hide out under secret identities until  
               he can bring down Darhk.  Samantha tries to convince Oliver  
               to come with them, fearing that they are only truly safe with  
               him.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
               EXT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT  
  
               Oliver stands at the door, rings the bell.  A moment later it  
               opens, Felicity surprised.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver?  Is everything okay?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yeah.  
  
               Then it hits her, he stayed.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I thought maybe you'd be on your  
                         way to Central City...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'll be honest, I thought about  
                         going.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Why didn't you?  
  
               Oliver pauses, deciding how much to reveal, but it's  
               Felicity.  
  
                                   OLIVER  (URGENT)  
                         I've tried to move on.  I've tried  
                         to forget about you, but I can't.  
                         Because all I can think about is  
                         you.  Because all I want is you.  
                         And I know that I've hurt you and  
                         that maybe you'll never forgive me,  
                         and maybe there's no hope...but I  
                         don't care, even if I have to wait  
                         forever, I'll wait...because--  
  
               Felicity is overcome.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Because, Felicity Smoak, you have  
                         ruined me--  
  
               Felicity launches herself into his arms.  He catches her as  
               she kisses him.  SURGE OF ENERGY.  As they kiss passionately,  
               he lifts her up and walks forward into the apartment, kicking  
               the door closed behind him. 


	44. I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculative Fiction - after 4x09 midseason finale  
> Note: This looks terrible on mobile!

  
               INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY, NIGHT  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN sits alone, the hallway is dim, empty, it's  
               late.  THEA QUEEN walks up to him, he is lost in worry, quiet  
               and barely acknowledges her.  They sit side by side, she's  
               quiet and waiting...Oliver starts talking to himself or to  
               her we're not sure...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I've never felt like I was good  
                         enough.  Even though we came from  
                         this wealthy powerful family, I  
                         never thought I could measure up to  
                         dad...and I figured why bother.  My  
                         whole life was mapped out for me  
                         whether I tried or not.  So, I just  
                         partied and failed out of school  
                         and did whatever I wanted...  
  
               Oliver reflects on that, then...  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Or maybe that was just what I told  
                         myself.  And mom and dad, just  
                         never called me on it, but I could  
                         feel their disappointment.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Ollie, mom and dad loved us and you  
                         weren't the only Queen that was a  
                         screw up, it's practically a family  
                         trait.  
  
               She's gratified to see a faint smile ghost on his lips.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Sometimes, I think that landing on  
                         that island was the best thing that  
                         ever happened to me.  
  
                                   THEA (SCOFFS)  
                         Because it turned you into a  
                         killing sociopath?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, but it did make me stronger,  
                         focused, determined...and I thought  
                         that I was the person I was meant  
                         to be and then...I met Felicity.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         And you fell in love...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Tonight, I felt that person...what  
                         did you call it- that "killing  
                         sociopath" come back.  And I felt  
                         that old rage...If something  
                         happens to her, if she's...what if  
                         this part of me that I've found,  
                         what if it goes with her?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         It won't.  
                             (he tries to shake her  
                              off, but she forges on)  
                         Because that light is inside you  
                         and she may have inspired it to  
                         come out, but it's not tied to  
                         her...  
  
                                   OLIVER (TEARFUL)  
                         Yeah but, I still need her and I  
                         don't know what I would do if...  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Felicity is strong and a fighter  
                         and she doesn't give up.  
                             (beat)  
                         And neither should you, and she's  
                         not alone, she has all of us.  
  
               The fear and vulnerability wash over him, drowning him, he  
               fights for air, finally he says the words, the mantra that's  
               been driving him for the last 24 hours since the attack, the  
               words he is afraid to say aloud, but can't hold inside any  
               longer...  
  
                                   OLIVER (ALMOST WHISPERING, CHOKING ON  
                                   EMOTION)  
                         I'm scared, Speedy.  
  
               Thea wraps her arms around one of his arms and leans against  
               him.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I know, but you're not alone  
                         either.  
  
               Brother and sister lean on each other, lost in their own  
               thoughts.


	45. Canary Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very silly scene takes place somewhere in Season 2.5. Inspired by the 2015/2016? Bello Magazine Emily pictures.

INT. FOUNDRY - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN bounds down the stairs in the ARROW suit, he  
racks his bow, noticing the CANARY in her leathers, executing  
a few moves. He watches a second as she twirls her batons,  
balletic in her movements, she ends in a crouch.

OLIVER  
Where's Felicity and Digg?

The Canary is silent, he looks at her quizzically - why isn't  
she answering?

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Sara?

Slowly, she rises, but still silent. CANARY POV we see  
emerging from the shadows behind Oliver, SARA LANCE. She  
ambles up slowly, nonchalant until she is right behind him.

SARA  
What do you think?

Oliver starts, turns to look at Sara, does a double take and  
looks back at the Fauxnary. The classic, if you're there,  
then who's that?

The female figure removes her mask, and we can see it's  
FELICITY SMOAK in Sara's Canary costume.

OLIVER  
Felicity! Wh-What are you wearing?

Felicity, looks down - indicates the self-evidence of it.

FELICITY  
Pretty convincing, right! Sara  
taught me some of her moves.

Oliver staring, still trying to wrap his head around it.

OLIVER  
What is going on?

SARA  
It was my idea. We need to draw  
out Gold's men at the warehouse,  
they'll see Felicity, think she's  
me and then I drop in and kick  
their asses.

OLIVER  
No.

FELICITY  
Why not? I fooled you!

OLIVER  
Because you can't fight them, if  
they try to engage you.

FELICITY (MUMBLING)  
Well, maybe if I had some training  
I could engage.

Off Oliver.

SARA  
She doesn't need to fight. They  
just need to see her so that it  
seems like I'm in two places at  
once.  
(beat)  
We'll make sure that as soon as  
they do, Digg gets her out of there  
and away from them. It could work,  
Ollie.

OLIVER (TO FELICITY)  
You're okay with this?

Felicity, who has been fiddling with the top of her corset  
and the state of her girls...

FELICITY  
I don't understand how you fight in  
this, this seems like a wardrobe  
malfunction waiting to happen...

Oliver waiting, and looking, a lot of looking...Felicity  
finally looking up...

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Is that a yes to the plan?

Oliver sighs in capitulation. Off Sara's amusement, both at  
Felicity, and the fact that Oliver is still staring at  
Felicity.

OLIVER (GULPING)  
You should...take that off...now.

He hears the implied sexual innuendo the minute it comes out  
of his mouth, embarrassed. 

Off Sara, choking down a laugh.

Felicity eyes him surprised, oblivious.

FELICITY  
Oh...okay. I'll be right back.

Felicity heads off.

SARA (LAUGHING)  
Ollie? Are you okay?

Oliver - watching the receding leather clad figure is shaken  
out of his reverie.

OLIVER  
What? I'm fine. I'm just going to  
(beat)  
Get cleaned up.

Sara nods, as Oliver heads off, JOHN DIGGLE walks up...

SARA  
I have a feeling that's going to be  
one very cold shower.

Off Diggle, confused.

DIGGLE  
So, did he say yes?


	46. This is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble based on a prompt from Alanna-the-Lionheart on Tumblr: "You're really good at the more emotional scenes, so I want to see O comforting F their first night home after the accident. F's frustrated with the wheelchair and she's scared because her whole life has changed so fast, but O reassures her. (followup to prompt) Hopefully that’s not too vague. I have an image in my head that won’t go away of Oliver on his knees in front of Felicity’s wheelchair reminding her that he’s not going anywhere because “til death do us part.”
> 
> A thank you posting for my followers on Tumblr and also a thank YOU for reading & commenting!

             INT. OLIVER AND FELICITY'S LOFT - DAY  
  
               The door opens and DONNA SMOAK wheels FELICITY SMOAK into the  
               apartment, OLIVER QUEEN behind them.  
  
                                   DONNA (BRIGHTLY)  
                         So!  Here we are!  And honey, we  
                         worked overtime retrofitting the  
                         whole apartment for you and we even  
                         converted the bedroom downstairs  
                         for you to sleep in, so you don't  
                         have to deal with the stairs.  
  
               Donna is all false cheerfulness, Felicity is silent & sullen,  
               Oliver is overwhelmed.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Great.  Oliver will be upstairs and  
                         I'll be downstairs.  We'll be like  
                         roommates.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Okaaayy, do you want to sit on the  
                         couch or do you want something to  
                         eat, or I can show you some of the  
                         changes we made to make things  
                         easier--  
  
               Donna is fussing around the chair.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SNAPS)  
                         Mom!  Just leave it!  
  
               Donna stops abruptly.  Awkward silence as she and Oliver  
               exchange a look.  He's been listening to the whole exchange  
               with concern and confusion at Felicity.  
  
                                   DONNA (TENTATIVE)  
                         Well...um.  I just want you to feel  
                         at home.  
  
               Felicity gives her a look, but then guilty.  She reaches for  
               Donna's hand.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTER)  
                         Thanks, Mom.  I'm fine right here.  
  
               Oliver watching Felicity closely.  Donna getting the sense he  
               and her daughter need to talk.  
  
                                   DONNA (BRIGHTLY)  
                         Why don't I go get some take out,  
                         I'm sure you're too tired to cook,  
                         Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thanks, Donna.  
                             (looks around at the loft)  
                         For everything.  
  
               She nods at Oliver and moves to the door.  He turns back to  
               Felicity, who is dully looking out the window.  
  
                                   FELICITY (BITTERLY)  
                         Not as impressive a view when  
                         you're at rail level.  
                             (beat, eyes the staircase)  
                         Guess we didn't consider the  
                         practicality of an apartment with  
                         so many stairs.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CASUALLY)   
                         We'll make it work.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         My apartment is sublet, but it's  
                         all one level and smaller, maybe I  
                         should think about moving back in  
                         there...  
  
                                   OLIVER (SUSPICIOUSLY)  
                         What are you saying?  
                             (beat)  
                         Are you saying you want to move  
                         out?  
                             (beat)  
                         With me or without me?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm just saying...you didn't sign  
                         up for this.  When you asked me to  
                         marry you...you didn't expect  
                             (beat)  
                         To have to deal with this.  
  
               Oliver crouches down in front of her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  I know this has been  
                         hard on you...  
  
               Felicity scoffs, tearing up.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Hard?  I'm never going to walk  
                         again Oliver!  I feel useless,  
                         powerless, my whole life is  
                         different now\--  
  
                                   OLIVER   
                         You are not and have never been ANY  
                         of those things.  You are the  
                         strongest person I know, Felicity.   
                         And I didn't ask you to marry me  
                         because of your legs.  
                             (trying to lighten the  
                              mood)  
                         As lovely as they are.    
                             (beat, then)  
                         If you want to move, we'll move.   
                         If you want to change this whole  
                         damn apartment, we'll spare no  
                         expense.  And if you want to sleep  
                         every night upstairs, I'll carry  
                         you myself.    
                             (Felicity face crumpling,  
                              breaks down)  
                         Whatever we have to do, we'll do  
                         it.  Because I love you, and you  
                         are going to be my wife and  
                         whatever we have to face, we'll do  
                         it, like we have faced every other  
                         challenge - together.  But, I'm NOT  
                         leaving.  
  
                                   FELICITY (UPSET)  
                         It's easy to say that right now!   
                         But this isn't just about today!   
                         It's today, it's tomorrow, it's  
                         next month, it's next year!   
                         Oliver, this is forever!   
  
                                   OLIVER   
                         Yeah?!  Well...  
  
               Oliver leans in, cups her face, so she has to look him square  
               in the eyes.  
  
                                   OLIVER  (INTENSELY) (CONT'D)  
                         So are we.


	47. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure why I’m writing a scene so far off into the future, heavy speculation that The Calculator is Felicity’s father and that she has found out about Oliver’s child and that they broke up. So, a lot of assumptions here. Also, where are they going? LOL, I have no idea.

INT. PALMER TECH - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK signs some paperwork on her desk. A sense of  
finality, she looks around as if to mentally say goodbye.   
She hands a file to a waiting assistant.

FELICITY  
Make sure the board gets this.

The assistant takes the file and walks out, passing OLIVER  
QUEEN as he stands at the office entrance, tentative. 

Felicity notices him, stiffens.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
What do you want?

OLIVER  
Digg told me...  
(she starts)  
When he came by the office. Is it  
true? Are you going with him?

FELICITY (FLATLY)  
Yes.

OLIVER  
You can't.

FELICITY  
He's my dad, Oliver. He wants to  
be a part of my life now, you of  
all people should understand that.

OLIVER (SCOFFS)  
It's different, I wasn't in my  
son's life because I didn't know  
about him. He walked out on you  
and your mom,  
(Felicity flinches)  
Or did you forget? Because I  
remember how you cried in my arms  
when you told me about it.

FELICITY (UPSET)  
Of course, I didn't forget! I  
spent years missing him, wondering  
what he was like, wondering what he  
would think of me, wondering if I  
was anything like him. And now I  
can finally get those questions  
answered.

OLIVER  
He's a not a good person, Felicity.   
He's a criminal.

FELICITY  
He had his reasons for what he did.   
He's made mistakes, but I have a  
chance to get to know him and I'm  
going to take it. 

OLIVER  
He's killed people!

FELICITY (RETORTS)  
So have you!

Oliver frustration mounting - wanting to get through to her.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
How is this any different than Thea  
and Malcolm Merlyn? 

OLIVER  
I grew up with Merlyn, and I know  
him. I know that he loves Thea.   
But, I don't know your dad and I'm  
trying to protect you.  
(beat)  
What does Donna say?

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
She doesn't know. You didn't tell  
her because you know what she's  
going to say!

FELICITY  
I'm going to tell her, but I don't  
need her permission and I'm not  
asking you for your approval!

The fight has escalated and he can see her words are intended  
to draw blood which it has. Oliver softens his tone, tries  
to calm the situation...

OLIVER   
And what happens when he breaks  
your heart?

FELICITY (BITTERLY)  
Then the two of you can start a  
club.

Oliver recoils as if struck. She regrets it, but doesn't  
take it back. She gathers her things back up and moves past  
him. Without turning--

OLIVER  
Felicity.

She pauses.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Don't go.

FELICITY  
There's nothing left here for me  
anymore.


	48. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Seasons 1 and 2.

**Lian Yu**

Oliver Queen hunches over a fire, arranging the pieces of wood, stoking the flames. He sits back on his haunches and watches the flames flicker to life, the glow of the campfire illuminating his face. He has a makeshift camp of sorts set up near by, but he prefers to sleep outside under the stars.

It's not a cold night, but even if it was, he wouldn't feel it. He's spent too many nights like this, and they've given him an armor to the elements. He doesn't feel it anymore.

When he returned to Starling City, he often moved to the floor halfway through the night, the bed too soft for him. Now, he's back, alone again on this island, his reluctant home.

He returned here, like a murderer to the scene of a crime. He killed Oliver Queen here. _Just like he killed Tommy._ The thought floats up before he can push it down. He knows it was an accident, he knows there was nothing he could do, he was too late to save him. And yet, he can't help feeling like it was his fault. Everything that happened, with his family, with Tommy, with the Undertaking...

He had stood there, on that rooftop, next to John Diggle and watched the city burn. Because he failed it.

He did what he always did when things got hard, he ran. He could have gone anywhere in the world, but instead, he came here. Home. As terrible as this place was, is, he feels more at home here than he does anywhere else.

On this island everything is stripped away. All the comforts, the uselessness of the modern world, the noise, the people - here everything becomes simple. Survive.

Nothing else matters.

Oliver stretches out on the ground, resting his head on a forearm and contemplates the night sky. Here in the middle of nowhere, the sky brims with stars.

He quiets, breathing in the cold air, letting the sounds of the island soothe him. All the creatures asleep, the only sounds are the wind, and the creaking of the trees, the soft raspiness of the leaves sliding against each other.

He lets his mind wander, slices of the last year play across his memory. Some good, some bad. He's spent many nights replaying the last year. Trying to make sense of the events surrounding his return to Starling.

He thinks of his family, Moira plotting, Thea lost. And Tommy. Of Tommy lying bleeding in the rubble, dying. He tries not to think about it, but he can't forget how Tommy looked at him and called him a murderer.

He shakes his head, as if he can physically shake off the memories.

Tommy knew him better than almost anyone, and he's gone.

Oliver's mind wanders again, and he thinks of John Diggle. His friendship was one of the only good things that came out of the last year. Well, not the only good thing.

This train of thought always seems to terminate at the same place. Felicity.

He whispers the name out loud, letting the syllables roll around his tongue. Fe-li-ci-ty. He can see her in his minds eye. Her glasses, her ponytail. Her fluttery hand gestures. The way she looks right through him, right into him so that he feels exposed. He had to admit, that he spent a great deal of time thinking about her. She was a puzzle to him. She was unlike any woman he had ever met. So smart, it unnerved him that he couldn't charm her into submission.

She asked him once if she could trust him, and he said yes. And the minute the words came out of his mouth, he knew he HAD to mean them. That he desperately needed her to trust him, but more than that he knew unequivocally that he trusted her. That moment is when he realized he was going to tell her his secret.

He thought about her now, her strength, her bravery, her loyalty, she was really unlike anyone he had ever met before.

He wasn't in love with her. She was his friend. His first female friend that he hadn't tried to have sex with, not that--he stops himself. No, don't go there. She is very pretty.   No, that's not the right word he thinks. She is stunningly beautiful.

He smiles bemusedly. She is so weird. She is smart, and funny and quirky and somehow, what she thinks of him matters a great deal to him. _When did that happen?_ He thinks about that night of the Undertaking when she refused to leave. What made her so brave? She was scared. He could tell, but she stayed.

She was a mystery to him. Why is he spending so much mental energy thinking about this tiny blonde girl. With that bright pink lipstick...lips. Stop it. He's not falling for her.

The first time he saw her, she was this funny smart person that made him smile, it wasn't love at first sight. _But you liked her_. The thought whispers to him. _Didn't you? You liked her a lot._

It wasn't love at first sight. He thinks stubbornly. It's not like he wanted to pounce on her and take her right there.

It wasn't love at first sight.

And then unbidden it rises up inside him, snaking its way to the surface... _Wasn't it_?

He sighs in frustration. Rolling to his side and facing the flames, her face floating in front of him. Weirdly, thinking about her, made him feel better. It made him forget for a little while. He closes his eyes, falling asleep, thinking about pink lipstick, glasses, and a blonde ponytail.


	49. See me this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A speculative AU (bc Felicity can walk), taking place after their break up, stranded together trope. This chapter is UPDATED.
> 
> Author Note: I wrote a NSFW coda called Kitchen Sex. To keep this work's rating it is located in the Olicity After Dark drabble series.

               INT. ARROW LAIR - NIGHT  
  
               FELICITY SMOAK enters, moves to the computers, checks the  
               monitors.  She starts when she hears a noise, turns to see  
               OLIVER QUEEN emerging from one of the adjoining areas, in  
               pajama pants, shirtless, toweling his hair.  He stops short  
               when he sees her.  
  
               She gulps hard.  Awkward Silence.  
  
               Both at once.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         So, this is where you've been  
                         sleeping.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What are you doing here so late?  
  
               A beat of silence, then.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I didn't want to impose on Digg and  
                         Lyla for another night.  And...I  
                         had that bed you gave me here so...  
  
               Remembering a brighter time.  As if on cue, the lights  
               flicker on & off, they both note it, but as this has been  
               happening for a while now, they are not fazed.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I really need to fix that before  
                         Cisco comes back and kills me...I  
                         was just checking to see if the  
                         facial recognition software came up  
                         with a match...It hasn't.  
  
               More awkward silence.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         It's late.  I guess we should go to  
                         bed.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Obviously NOT together.  Separately  
                         in separate beds and separate  
                         locations....  
                             (lamely)  
                         Separately.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'll call you if we get a match.  
                         How do I check again?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Here,  I'll show you.  
  
               Oliver moves closer, stands next to her.  Felicity trying  
               (and failing) not to be bothered by the proximity of a damp,  
               shirtless Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         All you have to do is type in  
                         the...  
                             (babbling technospeak)  
                         And then click here and voila!  
  
               Oliver completely lost, which Felicity sees in a moment.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You type the string query something  
                         and then you...  
  
               He reaches behind her to point at the screen leaning into  
               her, lightly brushing against her from behind as he does so,  
               she jumps as if electrocuted by the touch.    
  
               Flustered, she turns as if to bolt, which only brings her  
               face to face with Oliver.  He is equally affected, but where  
               she is jumpy he is intense coiled stillness.  She feints  
               left, right, trying to find a way to get away, but there is  
               no way out.  She is trapped between the desk and his massive  
               presence.    
  
               She raises her hands in front of her in a defensive mode, as  
               if to push him back, but all that results in is that now her  
               hands are touching his chest.  He looks down at them, and now  
               the SEXUAL TENSION has zoomed from 0 to 60.  
  
               They look at each other quietly, intently, desire thick in  
               the air, while we scream internally for them to kiss, and as  
               Oliver leans forward slightly, Felicity ducks down and under  
               his arms, free.  
  
               He exhales shakily, but by the time he turns, he's regained  
               his composure.  
  
                                   FELICITY (NERVOUSLY)  
                         Um, don't worry about the search  
                         I'll set it remotely to--  
  
               Suddenly, all the power goes out, covering them in semi  
               darkness.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What happened?  
  
                                   FELICITY (GROANING)  
                         The system has been shorting out,  
                         but the auxilary power should have  
                         come on.  
  
               Oliver walks toward an electrical panel, opening the box  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'll reset the fuse--  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Wait!  Don't!  
  
               But, it's too late, he's already toggled the switch which  
               cause huge sparks on the panel, he jumps back.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Cisco told me not to do that  
                         because it'll fry the system.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That would've been helpful before I  
                         did it.  Look, it's been a long  
                         night and I'm tired.  Let's just  
                         get out of here and fix it  
                         tomorrow.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We can't.  
  
                                   OLIVER (IRRITABLY)  
                         Why?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Because the fail safe, prevents the  
                         doors from being opened.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Even from the inside?!  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What-Why?  
                             (takes a breath, continues  
                              more calmly)  
                         Felicity, how are we supposed to  
                         get out of here?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's not a problem, I'll call Digg  
                         or Thea and walk them through the  
                         manual override.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thea is out of town.  
  
                                   FELICITY (NOW ALSO IRRITATED)  
                         Fine, then Digg.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That might work, except are you  
                         getting a signal, because I'm not.  
  
               Felicity checks her phone, indeed it says "no service"  She  
               sits down in frustration.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         So, we're stuck here until someone  
                         figures out we're stuck here?  
                             (beat)  
                         At some point in the future, when  
                         we get out of here, we really need  
                         to talk about revamping the fail  
                         safe.  
  
               Felicity gives him a murderous look.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         The good news is that we have food,  
                         water, and shelter for the night.  
                         Let's just make the best of it  
                         okay?  
  
                                   FELICITY (MUTTERING)  
                         Except I'm trapped in a room with  
                         my lying ex.  
  
                                   OLIVER (PRETENDING HE DIDN'T HEAR)  
                         Okay.  Did you eat dinner?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  
  
               Oliver smiles.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'll check the kitchen, let's see  
                         what I can come up with.  
  
               Felicity looks dubious.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         C'mon.  It'll be fun, like a quick  
                         fire challenge.  
  
               Shaking her head, Felicity follows him to another part of the  
               Arrow Lair.  
  
               INT. ARROW LAIR - KITCHEN - LATER  
  
               Oliver stands in front of a stove top, in the midst of  
               cooking, we see a cutting board, with some cut vegetables, a  
               simmering pot, he stirs some sauce and moves confidently.  
               Felicity has perched herself on the counter nearby watching  
               him.  The mood has lightened, there is a teasing, happy air  
               to the scene, familiarity.  Felicity watches him in  
               admiration.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHAKING HER HEAD)  
                         How do you do that?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         How do you walk into a kitchen, not  
                         knowing what you're going to make  
                         and in thirty minutes, have an  
                         amazing meal put together.  I don't  
                         know how you do that.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SHRUGGING)  
                         I don't know, I just combine things  
                         that I think will be good together.  
                             (beat)  
                         This is nice.  
  
               Felicity pretends she doesn't hear it.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Well, except for that time you  
                         tried to make Thai food and you  
                         overdid it with the chilies.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Hey!  You know, at least I didn't  
                         almost burn the house down trying  
                         to make pot roast.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         That was NOT my fault, you  
                         distracted me!  
  
               Oliver grins and leans in.  
  
                                   OLIVER (FLIRTY)  
                         Hmm mmm...it was worth it.  
  
               Felicity blushes, SEXUAL TENSION as they both recall just how  
               Oliver distracted her.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CHANGING THE SUBJECT)  
                         That smells really good, I'm  
                         starving.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Almost done.  
  
               Oliver is fussing over a bowl, something chocolate.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What's this?  
  
                                   OLIVER (PLAYFUL)  
                         For later...none of your business.  
  
               Felicity leans over and tries to dip a finger into the bowl,  
               Oliver plays at batting her hand away.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I just want to taste it.  
  
               He dips a finger in the bowl and hold it out to her  
               challengingly.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Fine, go ahead.  One taste.  
  
               She knows he's baiting her, he thinks she won't do it.  He  
               knows how sexually charged it will be if she does.  But,  
               they're playing this game of sexual Russian roulette,  
               ignoring the problems between them for the moment.  
  
               She considers it a moment, unreadable, but the familiarity,  
               the fun, the attraction is too strong.  She grabs his hand in  
               her hands, watches him as she covers his finger with her  
               mouth and slowly slides the finger out.    
  
               A beat, both are shaky.  Then, he breaks the spell...  
  
                                   OLIVER (SMILING) (CONT'D)  
                         You've got a little...  
  
               He leans in and gives the corner of her mouth, a small, slow  
               lick.  It's all the gas they need.  The mood turns from  
               playfulness to FIRE.  She turns her mouth toward his.  
               He pulls her forward, wrapping her legs around his waist,  
               she's pulling at his shirt.  He's lifting her towards him,  
               and they're kissing, and kissing, and kissing.  Lips, necks,  
               tongue, it's urgent and frantic.  His hands move beneath her  
               dress, pulling down the fabric hidden beneath - are they  
               about to have sex on the kitchen counter...He disappears,  
               down down down.  And Felicity closes her eyes in pleasure.

**(Author Note:  I wrote a NSFW coda called[Kitchen Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892170/chapters/14319982).  To keep this work's rating it is located in the Olicity After Dark drabble series)**

  
               INT. ARROW LAIR - LATER  
  
               Oliver enters the small bedroom in the lair.  Felicity  
               already lays under the covers turned away on her side.  He  
               slides in, facing her back.  She doesn't turn.  She is awake,  
               tense  & sad.  
  
                                   OLIVER (WHISPERING)  
                         Psst.  Are you okay?  
  
                                   FELICITY (WHISPERING)  
                         Stop asking me that, Oliver.  No,  
                         I'm not okay.  I haven't been okay.  
                         That was a mistake.  We shouldn't  
                         have...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Please don't finish that sentence.  
                         I don't regret it.  
  
               Felicity turns so they face each other, almost like an echo  
               of their positions from the premiere, but under such  
               different circumstances.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SADLY)  
                         The worst part is that normally,  
                         the person I'd turn to, the person  
                         I'd want to talk to about it is  
                         you...(breaking) and I can't  
                         because it's about you.  
  
               Oliver's heart breaking with hers.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity, what can I do?  How do we  
                         go on?    
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I don't have an answer Oliver.  I  
                         wish I did.  You've apologized,  
                         you've explained, and I get it, why  
                         you did what you did.  I wish I  
                         could get past this, but I don't  
                         know if I can. I don't know if I  
                         ever will.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I can't believe that.  I love you  
                         and I know you still love me.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Of course I do.  And I'm not angry  
                         at you.  I'm disappointed...(her  
                         voice breaks) and sad...and hurt.  
                         I know you want me to just forgive  
                         you and move on...  
  
                                   OLIVER (CUTTING HER OFF)  
                         I know I can be closed off.  I've  
                         had to...to survive things.  I've  
                         lost people and I've done things  
                         and I've made these boxes for  
                         people and I do it, because I'm  
                         afraid.  
  
               Oliver flounders trying to put into words, what he's had to  
               do, how he is able to bear the tragedies of those lost years.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         That when I lose them it won't hurt  
                         as bad, because it's just the one  
                         box...and it doesn't mean that my  
                         whole world is falling apart.  It  
                         doesn't mean that I've lost  
                         everything.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         But, that's no way to live.  And if  
                         you are asking me to share your  
                         life, you can't put me in one of  
                         your boxes.  You can't separate me  
                         from the rest of your life.  
                             (beat)  
                         I know you're trying, I just don't  
                         know...  
  
               If it's enough.  The unspoken words hang in the air.  And  
               then.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  I'm so sorry I hurt you.  
                         I would never want that.  And I  
                         know I've made mistakes.  I can't  
                         promise you that I won't make more.  
                         But what I can promise you is that  
                         I'm here, I'm not leaving.  I'm  
                         still trying, and I'm not giving  
                         up.  You taught me that.  
                             (beat, emotional)  
                         And I hope that you can forgive me,  
                         I hope that you find your way back  
                         to me, because I'm not going to  
                         give up.  And the only thing I ask,  
                         is that you don't either.  Don't  
                         give up on me.  Don't give up on  
                         us.  Please.  
  
               Both of them in tears, bound in pain, bound in love.  As  
               Felicity breaks down, he pulls her to him, they hold each  
               other, a cocoon of two.  
  
                                   FELICITY (WHISPERS)  
                         Okay.  I won't.  
  
               They close their eyes and we pull up and TRANSITION TO  
  
  
  
               INT. ARROW LAIR - MORNING, CONTINUOUS.  
  
               Oliver and Felicity asleep, in the same position as the night  
               before.  A loud clang and muffled voices jolt them awake.  
               Oliver leaps up, protective stance.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Wait here.  
  
               He enters the main room, approaches the elevator.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (O.S., MUFFLED)  
                         Oliver!  Felicity!  
  
               Oliver tries to separate the elevator doors  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Digg!  Can you hear me.  
  
               Felicity appears behind him, dressed.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (O.S.)  
                         Yeah, you two okay?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We need you to code a manual  
                         override, I'll talk you through it.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (O.S.)  
                         Copy that.  
  
               Oliver and Felicity relieved, finally rescued.  A moment of  
               eye contact.  Awkward silence, but something has changed.  
               Maybe a way forward.  It feels hopeful for the first time.

 


	50. Oliver's Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw this image on Marc Guggenheim’s twitter + read a recent interview where Oliver’s vows were mentioned as being written. They don’t look to happy in the picture - so I tried to write around that. My idea was what if the vows were written before the break up, but they somehow informed Oliver trying to reach Felicity again.

  
               INT. WEDDING CHAPEL - NIGHT  
  
               Oliver and Felicity stand at a dais, a woman in a business  
               suit stands between them.  An altar, festooned with flowers,  
               the place is empty save for them.  But the mood is far from  
               celebratory.  They stand tense, unhappy...  
  
                                   OFFICIANT  
                         It's time for the vows.  
  
               Oliver glances at Felicity, she looks radiant but miserable.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Actually, I wrote vows a while ago.  
  
               Off Felicity  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         This might be my only chance to say  
                         them.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         NO!  
  
                                   WOMAN  (O.S.)(BABY VOICE, DRAWING OUT  
                                   THE WORDS)  
                         Too bad. It's not up to you.  
  
               Reveal of CUPID, she stands behind a tied up THEA holding her  
               at bow-point.  
  
                                   CUPID   
                         I think it's _so romantic_!  I'll  
                         allow it.  
  
               She turns menacing.  
  
                                   CUPID (CONT'D)  
                         You've got a problem with that?  
  
                                   FELICITY (FRUSTRATED)  
                         I don't really have a choice, do I?  
  
                                   CUPID  
                         Smart girl.  I can see you why you  
                         like her, Ollie.  
                             (beat)  
                         Proceed.  
  
               Oliver turns to look at Felicity.  It's his moment.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  When I came back to Star  
                         City, I was a ghost.  I had given  
                         up on happiness, on good things a  
                         long time ago.  I was lost.  But  
                         then I met this amazing, smart,  
                         brave woman, and I found myself in  
                         her...in you.  I never imagined  
                         this kind of love could exist, not  
                         for me.  
  
               Felicity listens, unwillingly.  Everything seems to fall  
               away...and it's just the two of them.  This moment, they both  
               feel it, is bittersweet.  These words, which would have  
               brought them so much joy, under different circumstances.  But  
               sadness and lies lay heavy between them.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         But whatever, luck or fortune or  
                         grand mistake, that has given me  
                         this chance at happiness,  I  
                         promise you I won't waste it.    
                             (a long beat)  
                         So, I promise to make you Omelettes  
                         in the morning and Souffle's at  
                         night.  I promise to make it my  
                         mission, to make you happy every  
                         single day...  
                             (hesitating for a moment,  
                              this might be an adlib)  
                         I promise to be truthful, and  
                         faithful and to share my life with  
                         you.  
  
               Off Felicity becoming emotional.  
  
                                   OLIVER (TEARY) (CONT'D)  
                         Because you are my best friend, my  
                         partner, the love of my life.  And  
                         I am so grateful...  
                             (beat, Oliver tearing up)  
                         ...that I get to add wife to that  
                         list.  You are the person I want to  
                         spend all my days and my nights  
                         with.  You are the keeper of my  
                         heart and my happiness.  
  
               Off Felicity, face crumpling.  Trying to hold back the sobs.   
               It's too much, it's tragedy.  These pure words, Oliver  
               speaking from his soul, barely able to speak them while tears  
               stream down his face.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I will love you forever.  
                             (beat)  
                         I promise you this until my last  
                         breath.  
  
               A moment of silence.  Oliver and Felicity, the full weight of  
               the words hanging in the air between them.  AND THEN  
               suddenly, jarringly, the moment is broken--  
  
                                   CUPID (DRAWING OUT THE SYLLABLES)  
                         AWWWW.


	51. This isn't you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the break up, after the grave mystery solved, purposefully kept it vague as to who is in the grave, because, I have no idea, working on the assumption that Felicity is in a dark place based off the flash forward.

  
               Thea heads to the elevator...  
  
  
  
               INT. ARROW LAIR  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN, JOHN DIGGLE, and FELICITY SMOAK stand.  The  
               tension is thick, emotions are high, FELICITY is angry,  
               DIGGLE impassive arms crossed.  The conversation starts as  
               soon as THEA is out of earshot...    
  
                                   OLIVER (GLANCING TOWARD THEA)  
                         Don't.  I know what you guys are  
                         going to say.   
  
                                   FELICITY (ANGRY)  
                         You know what you have to do.  Why  
                         is this even a question?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You know why!  I'm not going to  
                         keep repeating this argument over  
                         again!  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         He needs to die.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, he doesn't.  He NEEDS to be  
                         brought to justice!  And in case  
                         you don't remember, I tried killing  
                         him once, it didn't stick!  No more  
                         killing!  
  
               Off Diggle shaking his head.  
  
                                   FELICITY (NOT GOING TO LET IT GO)  
                         How many times have we been here?   
                         How many times have you let him go?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I need to find another way,  
                         Felicity!  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         You've tried that, Oliver.  Time  
                         and again you have given him a  
                         chance to change.  And time and  
                         again he has chosen wrong.  It's  
                         time to end this once and for all.    
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I was told once to fight a monster,  
                         I had to become a monster.  And I  
                         believed that.  
  
               He walks towards Felicity, addressing her.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         But when I met you two you showed  
                         me that there is another way.  
                             (Beat, confusion and hurt)  
                         This.  This isn't you.  
                             (another beat)  
                         I have fought and clawed my way out  
                         of the darkness and now you're  
                         asking me to stand at the cliff's  
                         edge and look back into that abyss?   
                         I'm never going back to that.  I  
                         won't.  
                             (beat, To Felicity)  
                         Not even for you.  
  
                                   FELICITY (RISING ANGER)  
                         He is a liar, a cheater, a master  
                         manipulator, and a murderer,  
                         Oliver.  He has destroyed lives,  
                         OUR lives, he made a murderer out  
                         of your sister, that put a target  
                         on her back and got her killed.  He  
                         is the reason Sara died.  He is the  
                         reason your son was taken and now  
                         is gone, And now he has killed  
                         another one of our friends!  How  
                         many people are you willing to lose  
                         before you say enough is enough,  
                         Oliver?!  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (STEELY ANGER) (CONT'D)  
                         I know he's Thea's dad, and I'm  
                         sorry.  But, Malcolm Merlyn needs  
                         to be put down.


	52. Felicity vs The Green Arrow:  Point Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x01, pre-engagement.

               INT. ARROW LAIR - NIGHT  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN, in Arrow suit, enters the lair and stops short,  
               mouth slack in surprise.  His POV, FELICITY SMOAK lays flat  
               on her back on exercise mats, in workout gear, flushed and  
               sweaty.  THEA QUEEN, breathing hard from exertion, sits on  
               top of her straddling her, holding Felicity's arms pinned to  
               the mat.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What...is...happening?  
  
               They both, scramble to their feet, surprised, looking  
               guiltily at each other which only adds to Oliver's  
               consternation.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Ollie!  I thought you were still  
                         patrolling.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Quiet night.  Answer me please.  
  
               Felicity grabs a towel, hands Thea a water bottle, unfazed.  
  
                                   FELICITY (OFFHAND)  
                         Thea's training me.  
                             (beat, a little defensive)  
                         I got tired of waiting.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I've...We've been a little busy,  
                         remember.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Two months, Oliver.  I asked two  
                         months ago.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Maybe I should go, let you two  
                         talk.  
  
               Oliver raises a hand motioning her to stop.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Wait.  What are you teaching her?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Umm...some basic hand to hand, I've  
                         been showing her how to use her  
                         size to her advantage against a  
                         bigger opponent...stuff like that.  
  
               Oliver, skeptical, eyes Felicity.  He unzips his jacket and  
               sets it on a nearby chair, walks over to the mats.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CHALLENGING)  
                         Show me what you got.  
  
                                   THEA (SCOFFS)  
                         C'mon.  
  
               But, Felicity waves her off.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's okay.  What do you want me to  
                         do?  
  
               They stand facing each other, Oliver in his black T-shirt and  
               leather pants, Felicity in her workout gear.  The contrast in  
               appearance glaring.    
  
               Oliver eyes her, doesn't answer.  Felicity stares back,  
               nervous and a little confused.  She turns her head to glance  
               at Thea, looking for answers.  The minute she does, Oliver  
               strikes, knocking her down flat on her back.  She lays there  
               stunned.  
  
                                   OLIVER (TO FELICITY)  
                         Rule number 1, when you are  
                         fighting in the field, the bad guy  
                         isn't going to tell you how he's  
                         going to attack you before he does  
                         it.  And rule number 2, don't look  
                         away.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Hey.  Take it easy!  
                             (to Felicity)  
                         Are you okay?  
  
               Oliver partly addressing Thea and partly Felicity.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         If she insists on going out in the  
                         field, then I'm going to make sure  
                         she can handle herself.  Get up,  
                         let's go again.  
  
               Stiffly, Felicity rises and faces Oliver again.  This time  
               more warily.  Oliver beckons.  
  
                                   OLIVER  (COCKY) (CONT'D)  
                         Come on.  
  
               Felicity engages him, but he easily deflects her blows,  
               throws off her balance and knocks her down again.  
  
                                   OLIVER  (RUTHLESS) (CONT'D)  
                         Get up.  Again.  
  
               This time, Thea crouches down to help Felicity.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Remember what I told you.  Use your  
                         whole body, use momentum, look for  
                         any advantage and take it.  
  
               Felicity nods standing up again.  Oliver, amused.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SNARKY)  
                         Don't you have somewhere to be.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Actually yes, I do.  As much as I  
                         enjoy watching my brother take down  
                         his girlfriend...  
  
               Off Oliver, not amused, shaking his head.  
  
                                   THEA (CONT'D)  
                         ...I'm meeting Alex.  
                             (under her breath to  
                              Felicity)  
                         One more thing, my dad taught me,  
                         when survival is on the line, it's  
                         okay to play a little dirty.  _Kick_  
 _his ass._  
  
               Thea smirks at Oliver as she walks away.  
  
               Felicity and Oliver face off again.  Felicity, now deadly  
               serious, challenge accepted.  This time Oliver engages first.   
               She holds her own, just barely.  He pulls her towards him,  
               they're face to face, inches apart.  Flushed, breathing hard,  
               sweaty.  
  
               And suddenly, they are taken out of the fight, they've become  
               keenly aware of the other and the SEXUAL TENSION just went to  
               11.  Felicity's demeanor shifts.  She gives Oliver a look,  
               aroused.  Her eyes lowering to his lips, giving them a long,  
               lingering look, slowly flicking her tongue out to moisten her  
               own lips.  His breath catches, momentarily distracted and  
               intensely focused on her mouth.  They look like they're about  
               to kiss.  
  
               Instead, Felicity surprises him by pushing him backward,  
               turning she digs her hip into his and using his off-kilter  
               balance, gravity and momentum to knock him now flat on his  
               back.  
  
               Oliver is stunned.  She took him down.  Felicity Smoak.  
  
               She stands over him triumphant.  
  
                                   OLIVER (FLUSTERED)  
                         What..what was that?  
  
                                   FELICITY (EXCITED)  
                         I did it.  I actually did it!  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That's not fair, you cheated!  
  
                                   FELICITY (MIMICKING HIM)  
                         Rule number 1, Oliver, use every  
                         advantage and be ruthless to gain  
                         the upper hand.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
               Casually, he reaches out and brings her tumbling down on the  
               ground.  
  
               He quickly catches her and pulls her to him so she's on top  
               of him.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SEDUCTIVE)  
                         Good tip.  
  
               He kisses her thoroughly, things get heated.  When he stops,  
               he looks at her with satisfaction, her eyes glazed, cheeks  
               flushed, lips swollen.  
  
               She sits up, mirroring the position Thea was in earlier,  
               straddling him. She pins his arms up and holds them, digging  
               her hips into his, she leans over him, well aware of the  
               effect of their bodily contact on him.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SEDUCTIVE)  
                         Thea showed me this effective  
                         pinning technique.  What do you  
                         think?  
  
               Oliver lets his head fall back against the mat and  
               contemplates the ceiling, unable to form a thought or  
               apparently words.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Uhhhh.  
  
               Now Felicity is the one with the satisfied grin.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
                         Do you know what rule number 2 is?  
  
                                   OLIVER (WHISPERING)  
                         What.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Once you have your opponent at your  
                         mercy, make sure you   
                             (slowly and deliberately  
                              grinding her hips)  
                         Finish...Him...Off.  
  
               Oliver groans.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Oliver?  Go again or do you give?  
  
               We don't hear his answer, we pull away as they start to  
               fumble at each other's clothes, shedding the garments  
               frantically between kisses...


	53. We got your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of spiritual sequel to After The Storm, speculative for 4x23.

  
  
               INT. CITY HALL - NIGHT  
  
               Briefing Room filled with reporters, cameras. OLIVER QUEEN,  
               stands with QUENTIN LANCE in quiet conversation.  Off to the  
               side, our team, JOHN DIGGLE, FELICITY SMOAK, and THEA QUEEN,  
               watch nervously.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         On the scale of crazy Oliver ideas,  
                         this is either the best one he's  
                         ever had...  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Or the worst.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Is it me or is there no air in this  
                         room?  
  
                                   FELICITY (TO THEA)  
                         You're not changing your mind are  
                         you?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         No, I just...feel like we are about  
                         to put a huge target on our backs.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         After everything we've been through  
                         the last two years, if anything the  
                         target was already there.  
  
               Oliver walks to the podium, ready to address the press.  At  
               the sight of him, the room explodes in flashing cameras and  
               shouts.  Overlapping.  
  
                                   JOURNALIST #1  
                         Mayor Queen!  What is the city  
                         doing to catch the escaped  
                         convicts?    
  
                                   JOURNALIST #2  
                         Any comment on the reports of a bio  
                         toxin being released?  
  
                                   JOURNALIST #3  
                         Mr. Queen!  What about the power  
                         outages--are we under attack again?   
                         Are there plans to evacuate the  
                         city!  Are you working with the  
                         Green Arrow!  
  
               Oliver raises a palm, trying to quiet and calm the room so he  
               can be heard.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Please, please.  If I could just--  
                             (the shouting continues,  
                              Oliver louder)  
                         I PROMISE I WILL ANSWER YOUR  
                         QUESTIONS...  
                             (the room starts to quiet,  
                              Oliver continues)  
                         ...after I read a short statement.  
  
               The room explodes again, in disbelief.  The city's on fire,  
               no one wants to hear a political speech.  Oliver waits, looks  
               over at the team, at Felicity.  She nods encouragingly and it  
               seems to give him resolve.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I know you want answers, and I  
                         promise I will give you them.  But  
                         first, please listen to me.  
  
               The room quiets again.  Whatever planned statement he was  
               going to make, he abandons, he's winging it, speaking from  
               the heart.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I know this has been a challenging  
                         year.  The leadership of this city  
                         has been in turmoil.  And I know I  
                         haven't been mayor for very long,  
                         but I have been working with the  
                         SCPD to address the escaped  
                         convicts, and the terrorist attacks  
                         on the city resources.  
  
               Oliver gestures towards Lance.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Captain Lance has been reinstated,  
                         and he will brief you on exactly  
                         what that plan is.  
                             (beat, a change of tone)  
                         When I decided to run for mayor, I  
                         promised you that we would bring  
                         this city back to the shining light  
                         it used to be, but I've come to  
                         realize that in order to do that, I  
                         need to be honest with you.  No  
                         more secrets, no more lies.  
  
               Gasps and murmurs.  Oliver glances again at Felicity.  Well  
               aware of the double meaning for them personally.  Off the  
               team, as they brace for what comes next.    
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         You know me as Oliver Queen but  
                         what you don't know is that I am  
                         the Green Arrow.  
  
               The room explodes.  Disbelief.  Off the team, off the  
               reactions of the crowd.  No turning back now, with one  
               sentence, the world is changed forever.  Oliver plows on.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I know you have questions.  I know  
                         you're scared.  My family helped  
                         build Starling City and  
                         Starling...Star City used to be a  
                         shining light.  But these last few  
                         years have been hard on everyone.   
                         We've become a target.  We have  
                         suffered...  
  
               Off Team Arrow.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         We have lost loved ones...  
  
               Off Quentin  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         And now in our darkest moments, we  
                         have almost lost hope.  In the  
                         past, we have looked to masks, to  
                         vigilantes to help us.  But this  
                         year is different, even the Green  
                         Arrow and his team can't defeat the  
                         trouble we face, alone.  
  
               Off city street scene, of chaos, people running, fires, and  
               the bad guys, carrying out their plans.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I thought I needed to be the beacon  
                         of hope for you, but I was wrong.   
                         It's you, the people of Star City  
                         that has brought hope to me.    
  
               We morph from Oliver to a television screen as we flash to a  
               city street, a crowd of citizens stand watching the live  
               broadcast, as they listen, inspired by his words, hope rises.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         There is a light inside each and  
                         everyone of us, if we can find the  
                         courage to stand up against those  
                         who would try to destroy us, we can  
                         discover the hero that lives within  
                         us all.  
  
               Back on Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         We can be the beacon of hope that  
                         this city needs.  United, we are  
                         stronger than any darkness that  
                         comes our way.  So today, I stand  
                         here with just one question.   Do  
                         you stand with me?  Will you join  
                         my team because, if yes...then  
                         together I know WE CAN SAVE OUR  
                         CITY.  
  
               Smash to black.  
  
  
  
               EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT.  
  
               The GREEN ARROW fights three GHOSTS.  They trade blows, two  
               are dispatched by arrows.  Oliver and the third ghost square  
               off, punching and kicking they are evenly matched, when  
               suddenly Oliver falls knocked to the ground.  The ghost looms  
               over him, ready to deliver the final blow, when out of  
               nowhere, a two by four smashes the ghost in the head and he  
               goes down.  Oliver turns to see who his rescuer is - a very  
               scared fortyish man stands holding the broken piece of wood.   
               A crowd of people stand behind him.   
  
               The man extends his hand and helps Oliver up.  
  
                                   MAN  
                         Don't worry.  We got your back.  
  
               The crowd stands looking at Oliver with pride and hope.   
               Oliver, overwhelmed, for the first time, the people looking  
               at him, like a hero.  They are finally on the same side.   
               Oliver nods.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thank you.  Get these people to  
                         safety.  
  
               The man nods, ushers the rest of the crowd towards a nearby  
               building as Oliver races off to find the rest of the team.


	54. NOT a date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assumes Olicity doesn't get back together by end of season 4. Fluff. Practicing longer form story arcs, b stories, hope you like it!

AN ELEGANT ROOM - NIGHT

Light chatter, music, the clink of glasses as various Star  
City social elite dressed in elegant evening wear mingle.

OLIVER QUEEN stands, surrounded by women all undressing him  
with greedy eyes. Nemo in the piranha tank. He is gracious,  
but also a bit taken aback.

WOMAN #1 (FONDLING AN ARM)  
I find it hard to believe that a  
man as handsome as you hasn't been  
snatched up by some lucky woman.

OLIVER  
Mayoral duties keep me pretty busy.  
I don't really have a lot of time  
to date.

WOMAN #2  
You should get on one of those  
online dating sites...like Tinder.

WOMAN #1 (PURRING)  
I'd swipe right.

Off Oliver. He spies an amused Diggle across the room.  
Oliver signals him desperately, HELP. Diggle sees it, but  
just grins more broadly. That A**hole.

OLIVER  
I'm sorry, ladies, will you excuse  
me?

Oliver extricates himself and approaches Diggle.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
You're enjoying yourself aren't  
you?

DIGGLE  
Watching you fending off the  
advances of these hungry ladies has  
been the highlight of my evening.

Oliver's annoyance at that only amuses Diggle more.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
And to think, one lucky lady gets  
to go home with you.

OLIVER  
It's dinner and...it's for charity.

DIGGLE  
I hope they know that.

OLIVER  
It's going to be a long night.

Later.

The crowd has grouped somewhat and watch the stage  
expectantly. A man stands, microphone in hand.

AUCTIONEER  
And now ladies and gentleman, for  
our final bachelor auction of the  
evening. The premiere bachelor in  
Star City, our mayor, Mr. Oliver  
Queen.

The crowd applauds as Oliver stands on stage, a spotlight  
shining on him. Deer in headlights come to mind. Off the  
woman #1 from earlier. The bidding starts, fast and furious.  
The numbers climb, 5,000, 10,000. Oliver stands there,  
embarrassed, trepidation, the handsy one is leading the bid.  
You can tell he's wondering if he's going to end up spending  
the night chased around a couch. The crowd is enthralled,  
gasping as the women raise the ante, finally reaching 25  
grand.

AUCTIONEER (CONT'D)  
Ladies and Gentleman, we have a bid  
of $25,000 dollars! Remember this  
is for Rebuild Star City, our  
mayor's charity. Do I hear 26,5?

The room is quiet, an air of nervous energy.

AUCTIONEER (CONT'D)  
25 going once, 25 going twice...

Suddenly, a woman's voice rings out.

FEMALE VOICE  
100,000 dollars.

Off Oliver.

Audible gasp. The murmurs grow louder as the crowd looks  
around to see who said it, including Oliver. And suddenly  
the owner of the voice emerges, the spotlight finds  
her...FELICITY SMOAK.

Felicity looks stunning, poker faced, a hint of amusement at  
Oliver's predicament. Oliver has a look on his face, that  
he's seen on others many times before, when he's saved them.  
This time, he's the one being rescued.

AUCTIONEER  
Well isn't this a turn of events!  
Ladies and gentleman we have a bid  
of $100,000 dollars from Miss  
Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Tech,  
one of our diamond sponsors for  
tonight.

The crowd applauds as the murmurs grow louder, gossip gossip  
gossip. Felicity Smoak just blew out all the other bidders  
for her EX fiance.

AUCTIONEER (CONT'D)  
Well? (to the other bidders) Do we  
hear 105?  
(beat, but the women are  
silent, bitter)  
100,0000 going once, 100,000 going  
twice...SOLD to Miss Smoak. Thank  
you very much for your generous  
donation!

The crowd applauds and Oliver walks off the stage and to  
Felicity who's grinning, accepting congratulations.

OLIVER  
Thank you. That's quite a bid.  
Did Digg ask you to save me from...  
(motioning at the women  
with his head)  
The wolfpack.

FELICITY (SMILES)  
Digg didn't say anything to me.

Off Oliver. Why did she? The question hangs in the air.

OLIVER  
Well thank you, again. I'm sure  
we're going to be the talk of the  
party. Given our history...I'll  
pay you back.

It occurs to them both that it's a chunk of change.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Do you offer an installment plan?

They both laugh at that.

FELICITY  
You don't have to pay me back,  
Oliver. It's for charity. It's  
for a good cause.  
(beat)  
Besides, I intend to get my money's  
worth.

What does that mean? Oliver is intrigued.

OLIVER  
Is that right?

FELICITY (FLIRTY)  
I believe the winning bid, gets a  
night with Oliver Queen...

They both can't help thinking about that for a minute.  
SEXUAL TENSION. Oliver blinks first. Mainly because  
everyone is watching them right now. Whispering, wondering  
whether Star City's most famous celebrity break up was back  
on. It's not lost on anyone, that when these two talk to  
each other, the chemistry is off the charts.

OLIVER (MATCHING HER TONE)  
Starting with dinner.

She nods, keeping it playful.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
There's that new place that opened  
up on 5th...or...I could make that  
Roast Chicken you used to love.

Felicity's smile falters at that reminder of Ivy Town.  
Things have changed.

FELICITY  
It's probably safer if we go out.

OLIVER  
Considering our last date ended in  
an RPG explosion, I doubt that.

FELICITY  
Well, then it's good thing this  
isn't a date. It's charity.

Oliver notes that he's been put in his place, so not a date.  
Got it. But, he lets it go without comment.

OLIVER  
How about tomorrow night then?

FELICITY  
I can't, late night conference call  
with China. How about Wednesday?

OLIVER  
Remember I've got that warehouse to  
check out with Thea...what about  
after?

She nods, agreeing.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I'll pick you up--

FELICITY (QUICKLY)  
I'll be at the office. We can meet  
there.

Somehow this is disappointing to Oliver, less date-like, more  
business/friends-like. But, he nods in agreement. Awkward  
silence followed by an even more awkward leave taking as they  
move off and away from each other.

 

RESTAURANT - NIGHT, NOT A DATE NIGHT

Felicity and Oliver just seated, a waiter pours a glass of  
wine. NERVOUS ENERGY.

FELICITY  
Thanks for meeting me here, my call  
lasted longer than I thought it  
would.

OLIVER  
It's okay, you look beautiful.

FELICITY  
Thanks. Did the warehouse pan out?

OLIVER  
Would you mind if we didn't talk  
shop tonight?

FELICITY (SURPRISE)  
Okay. Sure. What should we talk  
about...

OLIVER (NONCHALANT)  
I hear you're seeing someone. 

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (GRIM)  
Digg has a big mouth.

OLIVER  
It wasn't him. Thea may have  
accidentally...

Felicity shakes her head in disgust.

OLIVER (LIGHTLY) (CONT'D)  
Why didn't you mention it?

FELICITY  
I don't know. It's still new.  
It's a little awkward to talk about  
with your ex.

OLIVER  
How did you meet?

FELICITY (UNCOMFORTABLE)  
At a hospital benefit for Star City  
General...Matt, he's a doctor  
there.

Oliver takes it in...striving for lightness, but the next  
question, he can't fake...

OLIVER  
Is it serious?

He watches her closely. She chooses her words carefully, not  
wanting to hurt him, not wanting to lie.

FELICITY (RELUCTANT)  
We just went on a couple  
dates...but, I do like him...he's  
nice.

Oliver processes that, trying not to show his jealousy,  
wanting the best for her, sad that it's not him...

OLIVER (SINCERELY)  
You deserve to be happy, Felicity.

Felicity trying to bring back the playful tone from earlier,  
a hint of jealousy...

FELICITY  
And I have seen you in the gossip  
blogs with several leggy-model  
types. Any of them serious?

OLIVER (CURTLY)  
No.

FELICITY (TEASING)  
Why not?

OLIVER (SERIOUSLY)  
You know why.

The conversation comes to a screeching halt. She does know  
why. Because of her. They both look sad. Then, Oliver  
tries to put a brave face...turning the conversation again...

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
So tell me about this conference  
call.

Later...

The remains of a meal, the two in animated conversation. The  
glow from candles, also partly from wine, they are both  
loose, relaxed, enjoying themselves, feels like old times...

FELICITY (EXCITED)  
And if we can get the deal to work,  
with our contacts in China, it will  
mean that we can open a factory  
here in the Glades...

OLIVER (PROUD)  
That's amazing. You are doing  
impressive work.

Oliver can't contain his admiration and Felicity basks in it.

FELICITY  
Your work rebuilding Star City has  
been impressive, Oliver. The  
harbor project alone...It's a  
different place. You've brought  
the city back to life. You should  
be proud of everything you've  
accomplished these last five  
months.

OLIVER  
Thank you. Can I ask you a  
question?  
(beat)  
Why did you bid on me?

FELICITY  
I told you, for charity. It's a  
good cause.

OLIVER  
That's the only reason.

FELICITY (TEASING)  
Maybe Digg told me you were in a  
bind, I've never seen you so  
scared...

OLIVER (DISAPPOINTED)  
So, John did put you up to it.

FELICITY (SMILES MYSTERIOUSLY)  
No. He didn't.

Off Oliver. Before he can respond, the waiter approaches.

WAITER  
Would you like to see a dessert  
menu?

OLIVER  
No, just the check please.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Speaking of the Harbor - there's  
this great little gelato place that  
opened up...that is if you want to  
stay out for a little longer.

Felicity smiles.

FELICITY  
I do love gelato.

OLIVER  
I remember.

 

EXT. HARBOR WALK - NIGHT

The harbor is beautiful, strung lights, people walk holding  
hands - animated, romantic.

Felicity and Oliver walk close together, holding cups of  
gelato, his jacket is draped across her shoulders.  
A man steps forward, takes a photo, the flash momentarily  
disorienting them.

FELICITY  
We're being watched.

OLIVER  
All night or didn't you notice them  
outside the restaurant?

FELICITY  
I guess you were right, about us  
being the talk of the town. Every  
minute of this date--

Off Oliver.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
\--I mean evening. This entire  
night is going to be cataloged and  
reported on tomorrow by every  
gossip blog in town.

OLIVER  
Do you want to leave?

She considers it a moment, then shakes her head.

FELICITY  
No. I'm having fun.

Oliver smiles. Tosses their gelatos & grabs her hand

OLIVER  
C'mon. One more thing to show you.

They approach a lit up Ferris Wheel. Felicity looks up at it  
in admiration. Oliver hands the operator a ticket, and they  
sit down. The Ferris Wheel lurches to a start and we follow  
them as it slowly moves up and away. Oliver and Felicity's  
bucket reaches the apex of the Wheel and stops. Quiet  
descends. Felicity nervously peers over the edge.

FELICITY  
Wow. We are really high, I did not  
think this through.

OLIVER  
Are you okay?

FELICITY  
Me and heights are not friends.

Oliver scoots closer to her, looks down at her warmly.

OLIVER  
Don't worry, I've got you.

She locks eyes with him for a moment, then nervously looks  
away. Her breath catches as she gazes out in front of her,  
Star City, ablaze with lights, twinkling in the distance,  
reflecting off the water.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Wow. You can see the whole city  
from up here. Have you seen  
anything so beautiful?

Oliver still gazing at Felicity longingly.

OLIVER (HEARTFELT)  
No. I haven't.

Felicity still looks at the city lights, but well aware that  
he is looking at her.

FELICITY  
How would you know...You're not  
even looking.

OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
I am looking. I can't seem to  
stop.

Felicity, pleased, but also unsure. His proximity making her  
nervous. SEXUAL TENSION crackling between them. His face so  
close, that if she were to tip her head up to look at him,  
his lips would brush hers.

FELICITY (HUSKY)  
You shouldn't say things like that.

OLIVER (WHISPERS)  
It's the truth.

FELICITY  
But, still. Oliver--

OLIVER  
Look at me, Felicity.

She shakes her head no. So he brushes a finger tip along her  
jawline. She shivers. Gently he tips her head up, and  
kisses her. Quickly, the soft kiss turns more passionate.  
But, before they can completely forget themselves...The  
Ferris Wheel lurches to a start and they begin to descend.  
They jump apart, Felicity rattled and Oliver trying to regain  
composure.

Later again. A crowd of paparazzi camped out in front of  
Felicity's building. We pan up to see two shadowy figures up  
on the roof.

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT.

Oliver and Felicity enter the apartment, not through the main  
door, but off a balcony.

FELICITY  
I'm not sure if I'm happy or  
disturbed that you know how to  
break into my apartment.

Oliver smirks.

OLIVER  
Figuring that out was the first  
thing I did when you moved in here.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (SERIOUS) (CONT'D)  
I had to make sure that I could get  
to you...if something were to  
happen.

Felicity shakes her head, overwhelmed at this man's heart and  
his worry for everyone he loves.

FELICITY  
Thank you.

He shrugs it off. Instead, he steps toward her. He wraps an  
arm around her waist pulls her to him and gives her a long  
deep kiss.

Flustered, she breaks away.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Oliver. We can't do this.

OLIVER (SCOFFS)  
Because of your doctor boring,  
m.d.?

FELICITY (DEFENSIVE)  
It's been five months. We decided  
to be friends.

OLIVER  
No, you decided and I agreed to  
respect your wishes. But, I'm  
still in love with you.

FELICITY  
That's not fair.

OLIVER  
I know you don't want to hear that.  
But, I made you a promise that I  
wasn't going to lie to you anymore.  
I don't want you to be my friend, I  
want you to be my wife.

FELICITY (SHARPLY)  
You need to move on! Like I have.

Ouch. The words are a gut punch. She immediately regrets  
them, regrets how harsh it came out. He studies her for a  
moment, trying to read her. Then, breaks into a smirk,  
confusing her.

OLIVER (SCOFFS)  
Really?

Oliver walks towards her, predatory comes to mind.

OLIVER (IRRITATED) (CONT'D)  
You're over me.

Uh oh. Felicity gulps. She knows that look. She takes a  
small step backwards, right up against a column. Dammit,  
trapped.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
You've moved on. Is that right?

He looms over her, his presence surrounding her. She has to  
crane her neck up to look at him. She stands her ground,  
even if the proximity affects her.

FELICITY (WEAKLY)  
Yes, that's right.

OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
MmmHmm. So...

He leans down, even closer.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
You feel nothing, right now.

Shaky breath, God help her, she can't help but look at his  
mouth. He pushes backward.

OLIVER (INCREDULOUS) (CONT'D)  
You're so full of it!

FELICITY  
Excuse me?

OLIVER (TRIUMPHANT)  
You haven't moved on! You can date  
a hundred Dr. Matts and it wouldn't  
matter. Because he might be nice,  
he might be the greatest guy in the  
world, but it doesn't mean a damn  
thing. You know why? Because  
you're still in love with me.

FELICITY  
You're ego is astounding!

She shakes him off, but doesn't deny it. Both are agitated,  
but it's not anger, because they are both aware of the  
ridiculousness of the fight, it's comical with an edge.

OLIVER  
It's not ego, it's the truth.  
Felicity, Why did you bid on me?

FELICITY (FRUSTRATED)  
What does it matter?

He just crosses his arms, waits for an answer implacable.  
Rapid fire.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I told you why.

OLIVER  
What is so hard to admit? You  
missed me. You missed us. It's  
why you bid on me. Why you spent a  
hundred thousand dollars for the  
Oliver Queen experience!

FELICITY (INCREDULOUS)  
What?! Did you really just say  
'Oliver Queen experience'?

OLIVER  
You might as well have walked up on  
that stage and peed on me--

FELICTY  
Who do you think you are a male  
escort?

Felicity and Oliver face off, emotions are running high, in  
each other's faces, but SEXUAL TENSION.

FELICITY  
Wait. Are you comparing me to a  
dog marking its territory? You  
have GOT to be kidding me! You're  
insufferable, you're DELUSIONAL!

OLIVER  
No, I'm right. Just admit it!

FELICITY (EXCITED)  
What do you want me to say, Oliver?  
Yes, I'm still attracted to you! I  
am in fact a breathing human woman.  
Yes, I still have feelings for you!  
It turns out getting over you is  
harder than I thought. And yes, I  
hated everyone of those damn women  
you were seen with and I especially  
hated those women at the gala!  
And Dr. Matt--  
(frustrated sigh)  
I mean Matt is nice but he's not  
you. Are you happy now?!!

He pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. A kiss that  
opens a floodgate of five months worth of pent up sexual  
frustration. They kiss furiously, crashing and stumbling,  
tearing off their clothes, knocking over and scattering items  
as he lifts her onto the edge of a piece of furniture, both  
of them unable to wait one more moment...

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT - NEXT MORNING

We pan up from a trail of clothes to Oliver half naked  
tangled in sheets asleep. Groggily, he awakes alone.

Emerging from a bedroom, he is relieved to see Felicity,  
fully dressed, getting some coffee. He's nervous, slightly  
worried things will move backwards again, but keeping it  
light.

OLIVER (TEASING)  
I hope you were planning on at  
least leaving me a note.

She takes him in, standing there shirtless (always shirtless)  
and annoyingly handsome.

FELICITY (APOLOGETIC)  
No...I have an early meeting.

OLIVER (JOKING)  
I'll get dressed. Should I leave  
by the balcony or do you think it's  
safe to leave by the front entrance  
for my walk of shame?

FELICITY  
You might as well use the front  
door.

Off Oliver. Felicity grabs her tablet, she reads off of it.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Is Star City's mayor and his ex  
fiancee, Palmer Tech's CEO, on  
again off again romance back on?  
Look at these pictures and decide  
for yourself.

She turns the tablet towards him, we see a long lens  
telephoto image of Felicity and Oliver kissing at the top of  
the Ferris Wheel.

OLIVER  
How the hell did they--

FELICITY  
It's all over the gossip blogs this  
morning. This article got 10,000  
hits and it's only been up for an  
hour.

OLIVER  
Can't you do your tech--

He waves his hand in the air.

FELICITY  
Possibly, earlier.  
(shrugging)  
But I didn't.

She smiles and then looks away shyly. He gets it now.

OLIVER (SMUG)  
Front door then.

FELICITY (MOCK DISGUST)  
You're really annoying, you know  
that?

Her embarrassed smile belies her words and Oliver smiles  
back, full charm offensive, and Felicity, shaking her head,  
walks into his waiting arms and his smiling kiss.


	55. Star City 2046:  Olicity Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Legends of Tomorrow ep. 1x06. UPDATED with three more scenes!!!

               INT. ARROW LAIR - NIGHT  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN limps slowly into the darkened lair.  Stiffly,  
               he unzips the jacket, achy and tired, he shrugs it off and  
               throws it over a nearby chair.  Behind him CONNOR HAWKE  
               enters, much younger and spryer.  Connor turns on the lights.  
  
                                   CONNOR  
                         What the hell?  
  
                                   OLIVER (GRUFF)  
                         What is it?  
  
               Connor doesn't answer.  Wearily, Oliver looks up and stops  
               short.  The lair is transformed.  When they left it, it had  
               been in shambles, torn apart long ago.  Neither man had made  
               much of an effort to spruce things up.  But now, gleaming  
               desks, everything put to right, CLEANED, all the rubble,  
               disappeared, everything in minimal but working order.  And  
               most of all, a brand new gleaming workstation.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         What did you do?  
  
                                   CONNOR  
                         I thought you did this?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No.  
  
               Then, a delicate female clearing of the throat.  They turn  
               toward the noise, Oliver freezing, so familiar.  FELICITY  
               SMOAK stands off to the side, a pleased expression on her  
               face.  The shock of seeing her, almost propels Oliver a step  
               back.  She looks the same, except for the grey threading  
               through the blonde, the fine lines of age.  She's dressed  
               elegantly, as befitting the CEO of her own company, but still  
               rocking her piercing.  
  
                                   CONNOR  
                         Aunt Felicity.  
  
               He walks over to her, they hug.  
  
                                   FELICITY (AFFECTIONATELY)  
                         Hi John Jr.  
  
               Oliver takes it in.  Of course, they talk, he should have  
               known they would.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         He goes by Connor now.  
  
                                   CONNOR  
                         She'll never call me that.  I'm  
                         going to head out.  
  
               Felicity and Connor exchange a look, Oliver shakes his head  
               in bemusement.  If there was ever any doubt he was John  
               Diggle's son, this would squash it.  Felicity approaches him.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         So...I heard that the Green Arrow  
                         had returned to Star City.  And I  
                         had to see for myself.  
  
               She pauses, standing in front of him, smiling softly.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I couldn't let the kid have all the  
                         fun.  
  
               His attempt at humor is rewarded by her smile brightening.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         And you're using the robotic arm  
                         Cisco made for you, although it  
                         probably could do with an upgrade.  
  
                                   OLIVER (WAVES HER OFF)  
                         No.  It's fine.  
                             (he winces as he moves)  
                         Although this old body might need  
                         one.  
  
               Immediately, she's all concern.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I hope you're letting Connor do all  
                         the crazy stuff out there and not  
                         trying to do everything yourself.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm being careful.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Promise me.  
  
               Oliver pauses, smiling at the memory of a similar  
               conversation so many years ago.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         This feels like old times.  
  
                                   FELICITY (LIGHTLY)  
                         And I've got the wrinkles to prove  
                         it.  
  
               He studies her face thoughtfully.  
  
                                   OLIVER (HEARTFELT)  
                         You look as beautiful as the day I  
                         met you.  
  
               She smiles again at this, the tenderness in her eyes matched  
               by his, the love that's still, always there, no matter their  
               differences.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm proud of you.  Doing this, here  
                         with John Jr., it's your calling.  
                         You are meant to be the guardian of  
                         Star City.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Is that why this place looks like  
                         someone's been spring cleaning?  
  
               They look around, it definitely has improved since we first  
               saw it.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Well, it was kind of sad.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         And that?  
  
               He motions to the new workstation.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You know my feelings on outdated  
                         equipment.  I figured it was okay  
                         since, technically, I'm still a  
                         member of team arrow.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Always and forever.  
  
               She smiles, gratified to hear it, gratified it's still true.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Although without someone who knows  
                         how to work it...we could use your  
                         help.  
  
               He looks at her hopefully.  _Come back._   She wants to so  
               badly.  He's right, it does feel like old times, and old  
               feelings bubbling up again.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I...I haven't hacked anything in a  
                         long time.  I'm not sure I'm your  
                         best choice.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You are.  
  
               She gazes at him a moment, tempted.  The spell of them  
               weaving a web.  
  
                                   FELICITY (GENTLY)  
                         I need to catch a flight back to  
                         Coast City.  I still have a company  
                         to run.  
  
               Oliver is disappointed but not surprised, he accepts it  
               without comment.  He couldn't hope for the moon.  Even this  
               small moment, to see her again, is a gift.  
  
               She leans up, placing her hands on his arms to brace herself  
               and gives him one sweet soft gentle kiss, familiar, filled  
               with history.  He closes his eyes, savoring it, filling him  
               with life.  
  
               Slowly they pull apart, and look at each other with love,  
               sadness, hope, tenderness.  
  
               She turns to leave, but then stops short and turns around  
               again.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         You know, now that Star City is  
                         safer, I think I'm going to open  
                         our Smoak Technology offices again.  
                         I imagine, I'll have to come back  
                         quite often to keep an eye on its  
                         progress...and yours.  
  
               He lets out a breath, he didn't realize he was holding.  And  
               smiles with pure happiness.  A transformation of his entire  
               being, he wasn't sure he could smile anymore, it had been  
               that long.    
  
               She smiles in return.  The possibility of them, the hope  
               rising from the ashes, even after all this time.  She turns  
               and begins to make her way out.  Oliver watches her go.

INT. SMOAK TECHNOLOGIES - DAY

This place looks familiar - the old Queen/Palmer building now  
emblazoned with the Smoak name. Felicity's old CEO office,  
but in disarray. Construction workers carrying materials,  
FELICITY SMOAK amidst the chaos, consulting with a man with  
blueprints. A young man approaches her...

FELICITY'S ASSISTANT  
I'm sorry to bother you, but  
there's someone here to see you. I  
tried to tell him you were not  
available but...he was kinda...

Felicity looks at him enquiringly.

FELICITY'S ASSISTANT (LAMELY)  
(CONT'D)  
...Scary.

Felicity glances past her assistant to see OLIVER QUEEN.  
Maybe her heart skips a beat.

FELICITY (TO HER ASSISTANT)  
It's okay.

Oliver approaches, she smiles.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
What are you doing here?  
(softly)  
Is something wrong with the setup?

OLIVER  
No, it's just...

He pauses a moment, the hint of a smile forming. He hands  
her a small device.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
A buddy of mine, gave me the  
schematics for a building he wants  
me to invest in, but wouldn't you  
know it, it's encrypted. I was  
hoping maybe you could help me find  
out what's on it?

FELICITY (AMUSED)  
Why would he encrypt files he  
wanted you to see?

Oliver shrugs, stone faced.

OLIVER  
He's an asshole.

Felicity laughs, he's gratified it's because of him.

FELICITY  
Oliver. Not one word of that is  
true.

OLIVER  
I know.

FELICITY  
If you needed my help, you could  
just ask instead of coming up with  
a lame excuse...

OLIVER  
It was worth it; if it means seeing  
that smile again.

This time, her heart definitely skipped a beat.

FELICITY  
Let me see what I can do.

They walk over to a workstation, and Felicity starts typing.  
They form a familiar sight, her typing, he hovering just  
behind, one hand on the chair she sits on watching her work.  
A little BOY, between 6-8 years old, comes barreling into the  
office followed by a grown SARA DIGGLE.

* * *

 

  
               INT. SMOAK TECHNOLOGIES - DAY  
  
               The little boy has come barreling around the corner at  
               breakneck speed, an excited look on his face.  He's so busy  
               looking behind at whomever might be chasing him, that he runs  
               right into the legs of Oliver Queen, who reflexively puts out  
               his hands to protect the boy from falling backwards.  
  
               Not far behind, a young woman follows breathlessly, SARA  
               DIGGLE.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         Noah, slow down!  
  
               The little guy's eyes widen, the smile fading as he looks up  
               at the imposing figure who has stopped his progress, OLIVER  
               QUEEN.  A slight look of fear in his eyes, his go round like  
               saucers.  
  
               Oliver doesn't smile, just seriously looks back at him, a  
               flicker of recognition in his eyes.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Hello.  
  
               The boy wriggles out of Oliver's grasp, quickly making his  
               way to his mother, hiding behind her and peering out at  
               Oliver warily.  
  
               Sara who has been looking at the boy does a double take when  
               she realizes who he's looking at.  Shock turns to steely  
               grimness as she stops short.  FELICITY SMOAK, who has been  
               seated quietly at a computer is silently taking it all in,  
               looking from Sara to Oliver, she breaks the ice first.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Sara, you're early.  
  
               Sara crosses her arms in front of her defensively, glares.  
  
                                   SARA (STONY)  
                         Noah, was hungry so I thought maybe  
                         we could have lunch earlier.  
                         What's he doing here, Aunt  
                         Felicity?  
  
               Oliver's eyes widen in surprise.  He looks closely at Noah,  
               shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That's Noah?  He's so big!  
  
               It seems impossible, but that response seems to make Sara  
               angrier.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         That's what happens, time passes,  
                         babies grow up, life doesn't stop  
                         when you walk out of people's  
                         lives!  
  
               Off Felicity.  
  
               Oliver's head whips up at Sara.  He can feel the anger  
               emanating off her, she's spoiling for a fight.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You're angry.  
  
               He says it simply, plainly.  He's not surprised, how could he  
               be?  
  
               She raises an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         Angry, nah I'm not angry.  Angry  
                         would mean I care and I don't.  I  
                         dont care about you, not anymore.  
                         You mean nothing to me, you are no  
                         one to me.  
  
               He flinches from her words, but he takes them.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Sara--  
  
               But, Sara has rounded on Felicity.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         Why is he here?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm helping him.  
  
               Sara's mouth gapes open.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         Are you kidding me?    
  
               Felicity jumps in.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I know you don't understand, but I  
                         know what I'm doing Sara.  He's  
                         trying to do something for--  
  
               But Sara jumps in--  
  
                                   SARA  
                         I don't get it.  I really don't get  
                         it!  How can you and JJ just act  
                         like nothing's happened.  Maybe the  
                         two of you can just forgive and  
                         forget, but I can't.  He left 15  
                         years ago and he's never looked  
                         back.  And now, suddenly, he's  
                         decided that he wants back in our  
                         lives?  And the two of you just  
                         welcome him back with open arms?  
                             (beat)  
                         No.  You might be able to do that,  
                         but I can't.  He doesn't get to  
                         just waltz back into my life and  
                         pick up where he left off like  
                         nothing happened!  
  
                                   FELICITY (LAMELY)  
                         That's not fair.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         You want to talk fair?!  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Sara.  
  
               Sara turns on him.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         I was 17!  You were like a second  
                         father to me!  I loved you.  Do you  
                         know how much that hurt?  That you  
                         could just dump us without a second  
                         thought.  
  
               Oliver is stone faced, but his eyes are watering, sad.  He  
               has so many regrets and they line his face.  He can feel  
               Felicity's worried eyes on him.  
  
                                   SARA (CONT'D)  
                         Where were you when Dad died and  
                         mom had to raise me and JJ, who was  
                         only 12, and work full time.  We  
                         needed you!  You weren't there!  
                             (gesturing towards  
                              Felicity)  
                         And what about Aunt Felicity?  
  
               Oliver's head whips around to look at Felicity enquiringly.  
               What is she talking about?  
  
                                   SARA (CONT'D)  
                         She always acted like everything  
                         was fine.  But, you didn't listen  
                         to her cry herself to sleep every  
                         night for MONTHS when she thought  
                         no one could hear her.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHARPLY)  
                         Sara!  
  
               But Sara shakes her off.  She's on a roll now.  Oliver seeks  
               out Felicity's eyes, but she won't look at him.  
  
                                   SARA (BITTERLY)  
                         But you didn't think about that,  
                         you only think about yourself.  
                         You're not loyal!  You never cared  
                         about us!  I don't respect you, I  
                         don't trust you--  
                             (beat)  
                         you're--you're broken!  
  
               GUT PUNCH.    
  
                                   FELICITY (QUIETLY)  
                         Enough.  
  
               Emotion threatens to overwhelm Sara, and she tugs at a quiet  
               watchful Noah, shaking her head, she rushes out of the room.  
  
               Oliver looks like he wants to follow, but Felicity stays him  
               with a light touch to his arm.  Oliver deflates, sighing.  He  
               looks at Felicity sadly.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         She hates me.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No she doesn't.  She's angry and  
                         hurt.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
                         You cried for months?  You never  
                         said--  
  
               Felicity looks away.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SADLY)  
                         That was a long time ago.  
  
               But Oliver won't let her brush it off, he watches her  
               closely, implacable.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         It was hard...watching you give up  
                         on everything...watching you lose  
                         your belief in yourself.  It..broke  
                         my heart.  That's why I left.  I  
                         couldn't see you like that anymore.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Why aren't you hurt?  Why aren't  
                         you angry?  Why are you helping me?  
  
               Felicity smiles at him gently, standing close to him, she  
               looks up into his face.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Because I've known you most of my  
                         life.  And...I don't always agree  
                         with your choices, but I understand  
                         why you make them.  
                             (playful)  
                         Even if a lot of the time they're  
                         wrong.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         You're heart is always in the right  
                         place.  
  
                                   OLIVER (RUEFUL)  
                         I'm a slow learner.  Maybe it's too  
                         late.  
  
               Felicity shrugs.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's never too late.  
  
               The words spear him.  Is she talking about Sara, about him,  
               about them.  He hopes for all three.    
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's not?

* * *

 INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT - DAY  
  
               SARA and NOAH DIGGLE stand at the door to an apartment, she  
               knocks and they wait.  A moment later, FELICITY SMOAK opens  
               the door, in pajamas, she looks surprised to see them and a  
               tad nervous...  
  
               Sara breezes by her, not noticing Felicity's reluctance to  
               let her in the door.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Sara?  
  
                                   SARA  
                         Did I wake you?  I needed to talk  
                         to you.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Is everything okay?  
  
               Felicity looks nervous.  Sara squares her shoulders turns to  
               Felicity.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         I just needed to tell you  
                         that...I'm sorry.  
  
               Off Felicity.  
  
                                   SARA (CONT'D)  
                         The other day, with Uncle--Oliver.  
                         I was upset and a little shocked to  
                         see him and I let my emotions get  
                         the better of me.  But, I had no  
                         right to tell him those things  
                         about you...  
  
               Felicity touches her arm in concern, without any rancor.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's okay.  It was good actually.  
  
               Off Sara.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         We had a needed conversation.  And  
                         I know you're angry with Oliver,  
                         but I hope...  
  
               But Sara is not listening, she looks in surprise at Oliver  
               who's also in pajamas and has just emerged from the bedroom.  
               She raises a hand to stop Felicity.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         What's this?  
  
               Oliver clears his throat.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Good morning.  
  
               Oliver walks up to them, places a kiss on Felicity's cheek.  
               AWKWARD.  
  
                                   FELICITY (EMBARRASSED)  
                         Like I said we cleared the air.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         Cleared the air?  A little more  
                         than that I think.  
  
               Off Felicity.  
  
                                   FELICITY (EXASPERATED)  
                         Sara, we are married.  
  
               Sara looks askance at Felicity, this is news to her.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         What?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We separated, but we never made it  
                         official.  
  
               As Sara processes this...Oliver looks down at Noah.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Hungry?  You like pancakes?  
  
               The boy looks doubtfully at Felicity.  
  
                                   NOAH  
                         Are you making them?  
  
               Off Felicity, Oliver covers a smile.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONSPIRATORIAL)  
                         No.  We don't let her in the  
                         kitchen.  I'm making them.  
  
               Noah looks over at his mother and she capitulates, nodding.  
               Oliver leans down and picks Noah up.  As they turn and head  
               for the kitchen, Noah regards Oliver seriously.  
  
                                   NOAH  
                         You're beard is gross.  
  
               Oliver quirks an eyebrow, looks over Noah's head at Felicity  
               and Sara.  Felicty just shrugs in agreement while Sara looks  
               amused.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         He's a lot like your dad.  A little  
                         too honest.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         I know.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         He looks just like him too.  
  
               A moment between them, remembering John Diggle.  
  
                                   SARA  
                         William thinks so too.  
                             (beat, looks at Noah)  
                         But his stubbornness is all Queen.  
  
               She gives Oliver a pointed look.  Oliver narrows his eyes in  
               mock irritation.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SNARKY)  
                         I don't see it.  
  
               For the first time, Sara breaks into a genuine smile.


	56. Sweet Torture-Updated!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between season 4 and season 5 - I may do an Oliver version. If I do, check back, I'll append it to this chapter.
> 
> ETA: Updated to add Oliver's POV.

**It’s sweet torture not to touch him.**

It’s not so bad during the days, she’s working, she’s busy.  And so is he…doing mayor stuff.  She can see how much he loves it, making a difference, as himself.  Rebuilding the man while he rebuilds the city.  This is the man she has always seen made flesh.

But then night falls, and hoods go up.  And sometimes, Curtis is there as chaperone.  And sometimes all Oliver is, is a low grumbly voice in her ear, whispering “Felicity” in that growl, that makes her warm and shivery still.

And sometimes, they’re alone, in the lair.  So empty and quiet now.  And he stands next to her when they look at the monitors.  So close that she can hear the creak of his leather when he moves, feel the heat radiate off him, the scent of him.

She makes sure he doesn’t see her, close her eyes briefly, let the sensations overwhelm her and _remember_. 

Remember the weight of him, the veins that pop in his arms when he braces himself over her, the scraping of his beard against her inner thigh, the crinkles that appear when he smiles down at her. How when he wakes up his hair goes every which way and his eyes, so intense and sharp normally, are still unfocused and as blue and clear as the Balinese waters they swam in once upon a time.

Why is she torturing herself, why does she have to remember every single detail?  She reminds herself all the reasons they are not together.  And that it’s a blessing that things are good between them.  But then he’ll reach for something or pass behind her, softly brushing against her skin.  And where he touches her burns like fire.

She gives herself that moment, to remember the touch of his lips, pressed lightly against her neck, the way his breath would catch when she did that thing, how his neck would flush and his eyes would close right before he came for her.

And then Felicity opens her eyes and tries to forget again.

_______________________________________________________________________

**It’s sweet torture not to touch her.**

He was never a good student, but he has spent hours studying her face, when they were together, every inch of her, every single detail. If grades were being given out, he would get an “A” in Felicity Smoak.

He stands too close, just to get a whiff of her light perfume, his hand aches to brush the golden strands that fall onto her cheek. He spends one moment too long looking into her eyes. Those clear sharp blue eyes that see right into him, that see him.

When he was blind, she was his eyes, the one who saw. And for a moment, all too brief, she was his and life was a technicolor musical.

He stands behind her when she works, and it takes all his self control, not to lean down and brush his lips against that vulnerable warm spot on the back of her neck. He wants to wind his fingers through her hair, he wants to cradle her face in his hands, he wants to suck on that spot on her neck, that makes her sigh so softly in his ear.

And when she concentrates, bites and chews on her lower lip, he is riveted, by the redness that blooms and colors her lip where she bruised it as the blood comes rushing back. What he wouldn’t do, to lick that spot with his tongue. He just grips her chair tighter thinking of all the places he wishes his tongue could travel.

And that one time, when she accidentally backed up against him, and the shock of contact jolted him. Like a madness, he wanted to pin her to him, tear her clothes, fling them away, and make her gasp and writhe beneath, one more time.

_If he stands very still and does not breathe, it will pass._

How he misses kissing the tips of her fingers as she lies next to him in bed. He would trace a delicate line down her spine watching the trail of goosebumps that rise in his wake, as she shivers and arches her back, until she finally stops him, pulls him to her, engulfs him in her sweet warm softness until they are both spent and languid tangled in sheets.

He knows he should be happy, that she stayed, that she is still a part of his life, and maybe he should try to forget her, try to move on. But the truth is, even though it hurts, and the emptiness threatens to overwhelm him at times, he would rather spend every moment of the rest of his life missing her and remembering, than one moment contemplating his world without her in it.

_Just for a minute and then he can go back to pretending that he’s okay._

And so, Oliver Queen sighs heavily, slowly closes his eyes and remembers.


	57. 26,583

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to fill in a blank of Felicity's emotional state after misdirecting the missile at the end of 4x21.

  
  
               INT. ARROW LAIR - NIGHT  
  
               FELICITY SMOAK sits at the computer monitors.  Silently, she  
               reads a newspaper article, a large picture of a young boy on  
               the screen.  There are multiple windows open, pictures of  
               various people on the screens.  She's visibly upset as she  
               intently reads.  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN enters in Green Arrow costume, racks his bow.   
               Quickly, she shuts the monitor off, but not before he sees  
               and notes it.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What was that?  
  
                                   FELICITY (FLUSTERED)  
                         What?  Nothing.  Don't worry about  
                         it.  
  
                                   OLIVER (NOT BUYING IT)  
                         Felicity, what were you looking at?  
  
               He reaches past her, flips on the monitor, she weakly tries  
               to stop him.  Once on, she looks away.  He reads the name in  
               the headline.  Asking the question, he has a feeling he knows  
               the answer to.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Who is Brian Rhodes?  
  
                                   FELICITY (QUIETLY)  
                         Brian Rhodes is a ten year old,  
                         who wants to be a doctor when he  
                         grows up and he took first place in  
                         the science fair.  
  
               Oliver watches her closely.  Felicity reaches over and opens  
               another window.  
  
                                   FELICITY  (SHAKILY) (CONT'D)  
                         And this is Jennifer Jordan, she's  
                         a kindergarten teacher.  She just  
                         got engaged and she went home to  
                         show off her ring to her family.   
                         Big mistake...because of a split  
                         second decision that I made, she's  
                         dead.  
  
               Felicity starts clicking open window after window of faces.   
               Off Oliver's mounting concern and dread.  
  
                                   FELICITY (TEARFUL) (CONT'D)  
                         They're all dead.  Because of me.   
                         Because I decided that their lives  
                         were expendable.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         These people lived in Havenrock.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Not anymore, there is no Havenrock  
                         anymore.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Don't do this!  You made a  
                         decision.  A terrible one that no  
                         one should ever have to make.  But,  
                         if you hadn't, millions more people  
                         would have died, instead of--  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         26,583.  That's how many people  
                         died.  They had lives, and dreams,  
                         and people they loved, and I took  
                         that away. I made a decision and I  
                         took it all away.  And I have to  
                         live with that.  
                             (beat, lost, she stares  
                              blankly)  
                        _But how do I do that?_  
                             (long beat)  
                         There's nothing I can do to make it  
                         right, I can't change it, I can't  
                         make it better, I can't fix it or  
                         bring them back, but the least I  
                         can do.  The bare minimum that I  
                         can do is remember them.  I see  
                         their faces every night...  
  
               She breaks down.  Oliver crouches down, takes her hands.  
  
                                   OLIVER (INTENTLY)  
                         I'm not going to tell you that it's  
                         going to be okay, and I know it  
                         doesn't count for much right now.   
                         But, I promise you, someday, one  
                         day, you'll find a way to make  
                         peace with it.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Will you come with me somewhere?   
                         There's something I have to do and  
                         I really, I--  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Of course.  
  
  
  
               EXT. STAR CITY - STREET, LATER  
  
               Felicity and Oliver walk together, she seems to know where  
               they're going.  Oliver just following her lead.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You told me once, that when you  
                         look in the mirror, every scar,  
                         every tattoo told a story about those  
                         five years...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yeah, it reminds me of the things  
                         that I've done, the things done to  
                         me.  
  
               They stop, Oliver looks at the storefront, a tattoo parlor.   
               Realization dawns.  
  
  
  
               INT. TATTOO PARLOR  
  
               A young girl, punk style, addresses Felicity who is sitting  
               in a chair, needle poised.  
  
                                   TATTOO ARTIST  
                         Where do you want it?  
  
               Felicity indicates the top of her wrists.  The girl looks  
               doubtful.  
  
                                   TATTOO ARTIST (CONT'D)  
                         Are you sure you don't want it on  
                         the underside?  
  
               Shaking her head, solemn.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  I want to see it when I'm  
                         typing.  
  
               Oliver sits next to Felicity, clasping her free hand,  
               watching her in concern.  But, Felicity is looking down, and  
               we see from her POV as the tattoo artist, moves the needle on  
               her skin, etching the beginning of a number 2.


	58. Sex on the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a little drabble for the MTV Ship Of The Year contest going on over on Tumblr.  
> Olicity Training post Season 4.

[MTV Ship Of The Year: Olicity](http://lostolicityscenes.tumblr.com/post/147350072671/mtv-vote-now-for-ship-of-the-year-by-liking-and).

\----------------

It was her idea and she regretted it.

Train me she had asked. It’s ridiculous that you haven’t before. How can I help in the field without it. I’m the only one you haven’t.

Enough excuses.

And finally he agreed. One day out of the blue.

She had been sitting at her desk, another typical night. He walked in and said "get changed."

Now???  
Now.

And here they were. He’s shown her some movements some defensive poses, some kicks and punches. She kicked the bag, she punched the pads in his hands until the sweat rolled down her back, the hair clung to the nape of her neck.

Until he removed his shirt.

Then she regretted it. Doubly when he stood right behind her, the warmth radiating off him. The smell of his sweat, of HIS scent mingling with hers that set off a sense memory that made her wet, weak in the knees and blushing to her toes.

What is he saying? He repeats it giving her a curious look - “take the sword in your hand”

She holds it, heavy and cold. Her arm strains from the weight of it. He places his hand on the hilt to steady it, covering over hers, encasing it. Slowly the blade stops wobbling and steadies. He places his other hand on her hip.

“Spread your legs apart, you want a strong base to balance. Make sure your hips are square and don’t lean too far back." They lean forward together. Like a standing spoon. Her back side brushing against him or is it the other way around. He moves the sword, they move together forward and back literally joined at the hip.

She’s distracted, she should be listening to his instructions. For gods sake she asked for this.

But she has sex on the brain. Sex, sex, sex on the brain. Pay attention and for the love of God stop thinking about sex.

Get it together Felicity!

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re doing fine.”

Oh shit. She said that last bit out loud.

“Let’s practice some holds. I want to see how well you can break free. Digg said he taught you a few easy self defense moves…”

She nods. He places an arm around her, she jabs an elbow in his side, tries to anchor her leg around him to throw him off balance. Epic failure.

“You can’t overpower me, you need to use your size.”  They practice a few moves in slow motion, before trying it in real time.  She takes him down, unfortunately, she goes down with him.

On top of him.  Not that it was painful, it’s just now they’re skin to skin and he’s looking up at her with those eyes and he’s got an arm like a steel band clasping her to him.

Sex on the brain.  Stop it.

And then the fucker has the nerve to smile.  But before she can scramble away and perhaps run to the opposite side of the room, you know keep a safe distance, he’s flipped her so that now he’s on top of her. 

Pinning her.  Deliciously.  And is he…grinding into her a little?  His words echoing in her mind, _“Spread your–”_   She shakes her head. 

STOP.  (sex on the brain, sex on the brain).

“Why don’t we pick this up again tomorrow.”  Why does his voice sound like it went down 10 octaves?  And she has to endure this temptation tomorrow?

I asked for this.  I wanted this.  I’m an idiot, she thinks.

He gets up, pulling her up with him.  Smiling down at her, sweat dripping from his brow, down his chest, down, down –STOP.

“By the way, I think something’s wrong with the computers, couldn’t get them to work.”

Wait, what?  Her mind snaps to focus - which computer, what’s wrong?

He leans in, whispers, “Kidding, just wanted to distract you from thinking about sex.”

No. No no no no no no no no.  He chokes on a smile.  OH NO.

“Goodnight Felicity.”

Motherf-


	59. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of writing a part 4 smutty drabble for the We Can’t Keep Doing This series (located in the Olicity After Dark), but, this turned into a conclusion of the little Adrian Chase subplot and a sort of spec for an Olicity reunion. Takes place after the events of my Arrow Spec Script 5x01-02.

Felicity mentally catalogues all the work she has to do.  After being relieved of her CEO duties at Palmer Tech, she’d had precious little time to even process her new status as unemployed person because of the events Damien Darhk put into motion.

She needed something to do, not just for money, but for distraction.  Curtis had given her a gift, not just of mobility, but purpose, the dream of helping people, of changing people’s lives through innovation and invention.

And if she couldn’t make that vision a reality at Palmer Tech, then she’d just do it herself.  Convincing Curtis had been easy, but what hadn’t been so easy was trying to launch a new business.

They had spent weeks working on a business plan to help generate interest and Walter Steele had secured them a meeting with the Starling National Bank board.  She only had a few more hours before she had to head downstairs to start her _other_ job with the Green Arrow.

As she entered the makeshift offices of the nascent Smoak Industries, she stopped short.  Adrian sat quietly at the small conference table, staring off at nothing.

“Hey, I thought you were working late tonight?”  Felicity absentmindedly says, still thinking about her work.

Adrian eyes snap back into focus.  He didn’t know how long he had been waiting; he had been so lost in thought.  Thinking back over every moment, he and Felicity had spent together.  Recalling each conversation, everything she had ever told him.  He felt numb.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”  His voice is low and serious.

Felicity looks up, a sinking feeling in her stomach.  His tone and his words were ominous and her first thought flew to Oliver.  Did he know that she had lapsed, more than once, and slept with Oliver after their breakup?  The last time had been months ago, after Adrian had confronted her about ditching him at the gala. 

With the new recruits and this scary new masked archer, calling himself Prometheus, running around, Oliver and Felicity hadn’t had a moment alone.  And things with Adrian had got progressively more serious.

Felicity tries to hedge, saying breezily, “About?”

Adrian levels his gaze at her, and she knows whatever he says next, it’s serious.  She can see the hurt in his eyes and she steels herself.

“About the fact that you’re working for the Green Arrow,” He says it plainly, watching her closely to see her reaction.

For a moment, relief floods her, but then shock sets in.  She shakes her head, about to deny it, when he heads her off, “I saw you, last night with him and those new vigilantes that showed up a few weeks ago.”

Still in evasion mode, Felicity protests, “I don’t know what you saw, but--.”

Adrian cuts her off, “Please don’t lie to me.”

Felicity deflates, she can’t deny it.  So she doesn’t, but the guilt is gnawing at her.  So she simply says, “Yes, I am.”

He shakes his head in disbelief.

Felicity pleads her case, “You have to understand, that I couldn’t tell you the truth.”

Adrian explodes, “Everything makes so much sense now, the late night meetings, your phone buzzing and then you having to suddenly run off for a ‘work emergency!’  I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner.  I spend every day sitting across the table from suspects trying to decipher if they are telling me the truth or not and here you are, my girlfriend, who’s been lying to my face for MONTHS and I’m clueless.”  He raises his hands in the air in frustration, “I should be fired, because obviously I’m either an idiot…or a fool.”

Felicity crosses the room, wanting to grab his hand, to look in his face, but he waves her off.  She crosses her arms defensively, “You’re not a fool.  I couldn’t tell you partly because you ARE the District Attorney.”

“Wait, this is my fault?” Adrian counters incredulously.

“NO!  I’m not saying that.  It’s just the last time a DA found out about a vigilante in Star City it didn’t end well.  You are always talking about how you believe in justice and the legal system.  If you knew that I was working with someone who operates outside of the law, I didn’t know how you would react.”

“Well, Felicity, I guess we’ll never know, will we?”  Adrian can’t keep the hurt out of his voice, “Because you took that choice away from me, you made that decision for the both of us.” 

“Because it’s not my secret to tell, Adrian,” Felicity says trying to reason with him, to make him understand.  But her words seem to have the opposite effect.

“So this is about protecting him,” Adrian says resentfully.  It’s not that her reasoning isn’t making sense, he can see that, but it still irks him that she chose the masked vigilante over him.

“And you!  I know you’re angry and hurt, but I had good reasons for not telling you.  What we do, what I do, working with the Green Arrow is dangerous.  These aren’t run of the mill criminals; these are highly dangerous people that don’t play by the regular rules.”  Felicity sits across from him, leaning in, tapping the desk for emphasis, “When I joined the Green Arrow’s team I knew the risks and I took them on because I believe in what we’re doing.  But make no mistake, being a part of this, being in his orbit, puts a target on your back.  I chose that for me, but telling you would have put your life in danger.  I’m not going to be responsible for another person’s death at my hands.”

He sighs in frustration, “You know I understand you might have had good reasons to lie but the fact is that you have been keeping secrets from the moment we met, that’s what really hurts.  There was a major part of your life that you’ve been hiding from me, but you didn’t trust me enough to include me in it.  I told you when we met that I don’t play games.” 

“This isn’t a game to me,” says Felicity seriously.

Adrian continues unheeding.  “But, it doesn’t change the fact, that this whole time, I thought we were building something together, a life together, but it was destined to fail.  How can you build a relationship when the foundation is on quicksand?  How am I supposed to trust you, to believe anything you say now?  How can we have a future if you’re only halfway in?”

“I care about you,” she counters lamely.

“Does Oliver know?”  Adrian says, abruptly changing the subject.

Felicity is silent, not wanting to answer, but her silence is answer enough.

“Of course he knows,” Adrian answers bitterly.

“What does that mean?”  She says defensive.

“It means that anyone who has spent five minutes with the two of you can see you’re still in love with each other.  When the two of you are together, no one else exists.”

“That’s not true,” Felicity says weakly.  The words sounding hollow even to her own ears because she knows, it is true.

He smiles ruefully.  “You’ve already lied to me, don’t lie to yourself.  Deep down I’ve always known.  I just didn’t want to admit it.  I can’t—I can’t do this.”

Felicity can feel the emotion rising inside her, her eyes filling with unshed tears; the truth of his words stinging painfully.  “You can’t continue this conversation…or this relationship?”  She asks, afraid she already knows the answer.

“I don’t know.  I need time…I don’t know.”  He says with a shake of his head, but he can’t quite look her in the eye.

So that’s it.  It’s over, she thinks.  “I’m sorry,” she whispers sadly.

He stands, walking past her to the exit, resigned he says, “So am I.” 

* * *

Oliver exits the elevator surprised to see Felicity already seated at her station, but she is not looking at the monitors.  Instead, she is pensive, lost in thought, chewing absent-mindedly on a pen.

One look at her and he knows something’s wrong.  He wouldn’t need to look at her face, just the set of her shoulders clues him to the fact that she is deeply upset.  He wonders if it’s work or personal.  With the new recruits crowding the cave and the crime wave still going strong, Oliver hasn’t had much time to think about his relationship with Felicity.  Or lack of, he thinks.  He hadn’t realized that morning they spent together months ago would be the last time he would have with her.

Life had been a never-ending cycle of running from one duty to the next, whether it was the mayor’s office, training, or crime fighting.  And with this new threat in Star City, things weren’t going to slow down any time soon.

Oliver quietly approaches the inner sanctum of the lair, removing the whiskey bottle and a glass from the lower desk drawer.  He pours out a small portion of the amber liquid and then holds it in front of Felicity.  He watches as she returns to the room, her eyes slowly coming into focus.  She takes the glass but simply holds it.

“You look like you needed it,” he says.  He doesn’t press her further, not wanting to pry, but wanting her to know he was available to listen if she wanted.  He pulls up a chair and sits in it.

“Adrian and I broke up.”  She says dully.

Oliver quirks an eyebrow, surprised, ashamed of the initial relief that floods him at the news.  “Are you okay?”

“Not really.”  She takes a sip of the whiskey, “He confronted me about working with the Green Arrow.”

Oliver whooshes out a breath, feeling tension from her words.  He sits back in the chair, saying carefully, “Does he know it’s me?”

Felicity looks at him for a moment, and then shakes her head, “No.”  Oliver lets out the breath he was holding, his shoulders relaxing.  It’s bad, but a bad he can handle.  Felicity continues, “He was so hurt.”

Oliver’s brow wrinkles in confusion, “because you were working with me?”

“No,” Felicity replies “because I’ve been lying to him about it.  And he’s right.  He has every right to be mad.”

Oliver leans forward, “He might, but, you were trying to protect him, your heart was in the right place.”

Felicity levels him with a serious look.  “I have been so angry and disappointed with you for not telling me about William…” 

The abrupt change in subject feels like whiplash, Oliver wonders where she’s going with this.  Felicity continues, “That when I met Adrian, I thought here’s a guy who is completely straightforward, the kind of relationship I’m looking for.”

To Oliver, the words are a stinging rebuke.  Felicity seems to realize it after she says them, and she gives him a look of chagrin.  She forges on, “It never occurred to me that I would be the liar, that I would be the dishonest one keeping secrets in the relationship.   He’s been nothing but honest with me, and I have lied to his face from the moment we met.”

“Felicity…”  Oliver trails off.

“And it doesn’t matter that I had good reasons, valid reasons, the fact is, I lied and I hurt him and I lost his trust.  And even though I know I deserve it, part of me feels like he didn’t even try to see it from my side.  Do you want to know the worst part?”  But Felicity plunges on, not waiting for an answer.  “Part of me…feels relieved.  What does that say about me?  I thought I could have a relationship with a normal guy, but how can I?   I’ll never be able to be completely honest about my life.”

“What can I do?”  Oliver asks concerned.  Reluctantly, he says, “If it means that much, you can tell him everything.”

Felicity is floored.  She knows what it takes for him to offer that, his privacy, his security, the responsibility of another person in the world knowing his secret identity.  “There’s nothing to do.  It’s done.   I just need to accept the fact that doing this,” she waves her hand in the air, sadness and bitterness creeping in, “means I can’t be with anyone.”

Oliver shakes his head emphatically.  “No, I don’t believe that.  Maybe…he’s just not the right person.”  They lock eyes, both of them knowing to whom he is referring. 

“He also said something else…”  Felicity ventures tentatively.  “He said that I was only half in, because I was still in love with you.”  She amends, “Oliver you.”

Oliver freezes; his heart leaping into his throat.  Treading carefully, he asks, “Are you, still?”

Felicity swallows, looking down at her hands for a moment, and then back up at him, “Yes,” she answers quietly.  Oliver moves out of his chair, kneeling in front of her on the floor.  He takes her hands in his, looking up at her.  But, she is focused on their hands, shyly unwilling to meet his eyes.

“Felicity, I know I’ve made mistakes…”

“We both have,” she counters softly.

“We can’t go back and we can’t change what’s already happened, but maybe we can learn from it, start over.” Please, please he thinks.

“How do we know we’re not just going to end up right back here?”  Felicity whispers the anguished words.

Oliver shakes his head, “We don’t.  I can’t guarantee that we won’t.  All I know is that I love you, I have never stopped loving you, and I am not ready to give up, I’m willing to try.”

Felicity sighs heavily, his words resonating, making her feel hopeful for the first time in a long while.  Scared to get hurt, but realizing that she hasn’t stopped loving him, Adrian was right.  She was buoyed by the idea that she wasn’t ready to give up on them either.  “Okay, Oliver,” she agrees.  As soon as the words are out of her mouth she feels a wave of lightness lift her spirit, “A fresh start.” 

Oliver feels a flash of unadulterated happiness.  He dips his head down, raising their still entwined hands to his lips and kisses her hands.  The chivalrous gesture inexplicably constricts her throat with emotion, tears prick her eyes and she suppresses the desire to sob.  At the same time, she has the unnerving need to giggle with pure joy.

They are so intent on each other that they almost don’t notice the sound of the elevator doors opening.  Evelyn, Rene and Curtis saunter in.  Evelyn and Rene bickering as usual while Curtis referees.  Oliver and Felicity break apart subconsciously.  Oliver clears his throat, turns to the trio, “suit up, we’ll train after.”  The three noisily reach for their gear completely oblivious to the drama that was just unfolding in front of them.  Felicity has regained her composure and has turned her chair toward the monitors.

Oliver clears his throat audibly.  “Felicity,” Oliver says in a low voice so the others can’t hear.  Felicity turns to look at him enquiringly.  He smiles down at her, his eyes twinkling, “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

For a moment, her eyes cloud with confusion.  But then it comes to her, the memory of their _first_ first meeting.  She smiles broadly at him, he really can be kind of adorable sometimes, she thinks.


	60. The Perks of Being a Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last little epilogue in a series, some smutty fluff. I can’t believe I wrote almost 16k words and 35 pages worth of extras. 
> 
> This turned into more than I thought it would and if you want to read it in order: We can’t keep doing this (parts 1-3 in Olicity After Dark), Arrow Spec 05x01 (listed under works), Are You Over Me? (see Arrow Spec 05x01, chapter 6), Arrow Spec 05x02 (listed under works), A Fresh Start (Chapter 59). 
> 
> WARNING: I think this work still qualifies under the T rating, but it is a little smuttier than the other chapters, so just a heads up if you want to skip it for that reason. It's not graphic but sexual situations and some terminology is used...I just don't want to blindside anyone looking to avoid that. :)

Oliver and Felicity sit closely together on the couch, an old classic Hollywood film, Robin Hood, is playing.  They lean against each other, holding hands, her head against his shoulder; he’s got one arm wrapped around her.  

They look relaxed and happy.  Oliver looks down at Felicity, an affectionate smile playing on his lips. He brushes his lips against the top of her head, her concentration broken, Felicity glances up at him and smiles.

He can’t help it, her smiling face tipped up towards him is too inviting, he leans down placing a chaste kiss on her lips, but the kiss lingers.

She turns back to the screen, momentarily distracted by Robin climbing the trellis to win a kiss from Maid Marian in the movie.  But, Oliver is not distracted; he’s completely refocused on her.  He ducks his head down to place small kisses on her cheek, her jawline, her neck, pulling her hair away from her face with his hand; he kisses her earlobe, sucking the fleshy lobe into his mouth.

Felicity lets him, enjoying the sensation, but says, “Watch.  This is the best part.”  Oliver doesn’t stop, clearly not watching, still committed to sucking on the little tender spot, the bony hollow of her clavicle; his hands wander downward.  She closes her eyes at the sensation of him nuzzling her neck, his big hands squeezing her waist, pulling her closer.  

He pulls them both down from a sitting position, though at this point, they’ve drifted to a forty-five degree angle, to a spooning position on the couch. Oliver leans down to kiss her more thoroughly, sucking her top lip into his mouth, sliding his tongue roughly between her lips.  The rhythm floods her with warmth and wetness, a dull throb beating time inside her. He slides his fingers beneath her t-shirt, along the smooth planes of her stomach, skimming his hand up to her breast, squeezing lightly while his other hand inches downward, beneath the fabric, heading for the juncture of her thighs.  She squirms in pleasure, but uses her own hand to stay his from delving too deeply, murmuring.  “Oliver.”

“What,” he hums into her neck, brushing his lips back and forth across her skin.

“We can’t do this.”  He stills, then smiles amused, “this again?  I thought we resolved this.”  His thumb makes lazy little circles on her skin.

“No,” she sighs whispering, “my mom could walk in any minute.”

Oliver bites his lip in amusement.  He rears his head back so he can look at her.  In response, Felicity shakes her head in embarrassment, “Wow, I just heard that. flashback to 16 year old me.”

“Who were you making out on a couch with at 16,” Oliver asks with mock jealousy.

Felicity raises her eyebrows, “Never mind.”  Oliver smiles, he missed her teasing.  He missed teasing her.

Changing the subject, he asks, “Why is your mom here anyway?  Why isn’t she at Lance’s?”

Felicity tries to sit up, momentarily struggling against his arm, which continues to pin her to him.  After a moment of futile struggle, she gives up; he has no intention of letting her go. “Things haven’t been great, he’s having a hard time, you know since the funeral.”  Felicity trails off; Oliver feels a pang of guilt.  He’d been so involved in his life; he hadn’t spoken to Quentin since he returned to Star City.

“I’ll check in on him,” Oliver says quietly.  Felicity nods, encouraged.

They sit quietly watching the movie for a moment, Robin fires an arrow, “His form is way off,” Oliver remarks with slight irritation.

Felicity hides a smile, “You say that every time.”

“It’s TRUE every time,” he retorts.  “It’s your fault; you keep making me watch it.”

“It’s my favorite movie.”  She counters, not a bit guilty, then continues innocently, “A movie about a handsome vigilante who wears green and shoots arrows…wonder why?”

He knows she’s gently mocking him, but he can’t stop the pleased smile at the apt description, “Hmm…I wonder.”  He leans down giving her a kiss that quickly deepens, leaving her breathless.

“Oliver.  Seriously, she’s in the next room.”

“We’ll be quiet.”

“NO!”

He leans back again, “Fine.  What’s his name?”

“Who?”  

Oliver rolls his eyes.  “Your boyfriend when you were 16.  The one you made out with on your couch.”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend.”

“Really?” Oliver shakes his head as if scandalized, “then it’s no big deal to say his name.”

“Tell me you’re not jealous of some guy I dated a million years ago?”

“I’m not jealous.  I’m just curious.”  

“Why do you want to know?”

“Why _don’t_ you want me to know?” He counters playfully.

“What are you going to do, put an arrow in him, add him to your list?” Felicity jokes.

“Depends,” Oliver deadpans.

“On what,” she counters, not attempting to hide her amusement.

“Are you still in touch with him?”

“Are you serious right now?”  She asks in amazement.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Felicity capitulates; Oliver even in jest can be intractable.  “Fine.  His name is Danny, we went out for a few months, and I haven’t seen or talked to him since High School.”

“Danny what?” Oliver persists.  Though the conversation started out teasing, he can’t keep the little edge out of his voice. He’s not jealous, he’s just…competitive.

“Danny Pereira.  Happy?”

“What?”  He widens his eyes innocently, “You can ask me about my past if you want.”

“I think it’d be easier to get a phone directory,” Felicity snarks.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that your reputation is well known, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver just shrugs.  “Too bad you didn’t go to my high school.”

“You wouldn’t even have noticed someone like me.”  Oliver quirks an eyebrow and Felicity amends, “At least not high school me.”

“You can’t slut shame me one minute and accuse me of being a snob the next, Felicity.”

“Did you just say slut shame?  What have you been reading online?”

“Don’t be so surprised.”  He regards her affectionately, “maybe you’re a little right about me back then,” he concedes.  “But, I’d like to think I’ve changed.”

She pulls him down for a kiss. As the kiss deepens, Oliver turns her onto her back, lying next to her, he inches a thumb inside her waist band.  He scrunches the material in his hand, as if he is about to yank the fabric downward.

He begins trailing kisses downward, placing his mouth on her breast, kissing her over the fabric of her t-shirt, leaving a wet mark where his mouth was. Felicity can’t help it; she arches her back into him, her legs falling open of their own volition.  Her sighs of pleasure, coupled with the yearning to make her more available for his mouth, his tongue, his fingers to touch her.

Softly, he kisses her stomach, the touch making her jump, the bristle of his scruff, scratching her tender skin.  She pulls him back up toward her and brings his mouth back to hers. Kissing him hotly, with a sudden need and urgency that takes her by surprise.  He senses her shift and he slides himself over her, settling his heavy frame between her legs, lying on top of her.

She pulls back again, “We better stop.”

“We could go to the Cave.”

“Oh so your trainees can walk in on us?”

“Hotel?”

“We’re not that desperate are we?”  Oliver shrugs, but grinds his hips into hers so she can feel the hardness of his erection.  He’s feeling a tiny bit desperate.  “You really need to get an apartment; you can’t live in the Arrow Cave forever. How does it look that the Mayor of Star City is homeless.”

Oliver looks at Felicity a moment, and then gets up from the couch.  She is suddenly bereft without his warmth and weight on top of her.  He grabs his jacket pulling it on over his t-shirt. “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?”

“Hang tight.  I’ll text you.”

“Oliver!”

Felicity sits for a moment.  “Okay. Guess I’ll wait here.”  She says to the empty room.

* * *

An hour later she gets a text from Oliver, no message just an address.

She rides the elevator in the high rise apartment building, watching the numbers change on the display until finally it reaches PH.

The elevator door opens into a large empty apartment.  The building had been a warehouse in the Glades, empty until recently, a local developer had come in and converted it into apartment housing.

But Felicity wasn’t looking outside.  The apartment was empty not one piece of furniture in it.  But there were flickering candles everywhere and a fire was lit in the fireplace where the living room should be.  Piles of pillows and blankets had been placed on the floor along with a bucket of ice and champagne.

Oliver is in the kitchen, pulling something that smells heavenly out of the oven. “Oliver.  Where are we?”

He walks up to her and gives her a kiss. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, but, what are we doing here?”

“It’s my apartment.”

“Since when, five minutes ago?”

“A few months ago, actually.”

Felicity gives him a look, “I’m still confused.”

“It’s not my apartment; it’s the mayor’s apartment.  It came with the job, along with a car; I even get a salary and everything.”

“Congratulations, you’re officially an adult.  Why haven’t you moved in?”

Oliver shrugs but stays quiet.  There was no reason if it was just for him.  “We couldn’t be alone at your place or at the cave, and then I remembered, there’s my place.” He pulls her to him, “And do you hear that?”

She listens a moment, shakes her head no.

“That’s because we’re alone.”

He kisses her, pulling her down to the pillows.

“And Felicity you know what else.” He says kissing her thoroughly.

“Hmm” she hums into his mouth.

“Danny Pereira is happily married with three kids and is an accountant in Phoenix.”

She pulls back to look at his face in disbelief, “you didn’t.”

“I might have looked into him.”  He says it matter-of-factly.  

“In the last hour? Between getting candles and pillows and making dinner, when did you find the time to look him up?”  He doesn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed but rather than annoying her, Felicity feels amused.  

“I had a little time while I was waiting for dinner to cook,” he shrugs.

“Is that what smells so good,” she asks teasingly.

Oliver is busy peppering her with kisses, “Mmhmm.” He pulls her towards him, a hand squeezing her bottom, while the other pulls her mouth to his.  She gasps when his wandering hands slide between her legs, his fingers skirting the damp fabric to the sticky heat beneath.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she leans into him, breathing softly into his ear, “What am I going to do with you?”

His voice rumbles huskily, “I have a couple ideas.”  Oliver flips her onto her back, helping her pull off her clothes. The shirt gets caught on her arm, and they laugh at the situation, but also at themselves and their eagerness to be together.  They pull off the rest of their clothes, casting them away without regard until finally, they’re both naked.

“But what about dinner…” Oliver cuts her short, pulling her legs open and wider, he settles at the juncture of her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist, tilting her back.  He grabs a pillow and puts it beneath her head, cushioning her.

“It can wait.”  He says tersely, he leans down placing a soft kiss on her mouth, flicking his tongue quickly on her lip before diving in for a deeper taste.  He pauses for a moment to look at her with satisfaction, the flush of red on her cheeks from arousal, her mouth swollen slightly from his kisses. Sliding into her slowly, he murmurs, “but I can’t.”

And as they begin to move, Felicity says breathlessly, “I love your new place.”


	61. I see why you like her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a spoiler for the 100th episode of Arrow and it inspired this short drabble. Posting it this week as a bonus, because I will not be posting next week. So happy to have Arrow and Olicity back!

  
               EXT. EARTH 2, STAR CITY, CEMETERY - DAY  
  
               ROBERT QUEEN and OLIVER QUEEN stand together looking down at  
               a tombstone.  The name inscribed is Oliver's.  
  
                                   ROBERT  
                         There's not a day that goes by that  
                         I don't wish it was my name on  
                         there.  
  
               Robert glances at Oliver.  
  
                                   ROBERT (CONT'D)  
                         I've missed you.  
                             (long beat)  
                         Every day.  
  
               Oliver nods, tearing up but doesn't look up.  
  
                                   ROBERT (CONT'D)  
                         I should have never--  
  
               He searches for the words, trying to wrap his mind around the  
               concept.  
  
                                   ROBERT (CONT'D)  
                         The other me...on your Earth...I  
                         had no right to place that burden,  
                         my burden on you.  It wasn't your  
                         responsibility to right my wrongs.   
                         I shouldn't have asked that of you.  
  
               Oliver shakes him off.  Finally looking up.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It helped me, find a purpose...find  
                         a part of me that I wasn't sure  
                         existed after everything that  
                         happened during those five years.  
  
                                   ROBERT  
                         It must have been lonely for you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I wasn't alone.  
  
               They glance up into the distance.  Their POV of Felicity  
               Smoak, John Diggle, and Thea Queen standing together.  
  
                                   ROBERT  
                         But...are you happy?  
  
               Oliver shrugs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         As much as anyone, I have people  
                         I...I care about.  
  
                                   ROBERT (SHREWDLY)  
                         One more than the others?  
  
               Oliver looks at the group again.  His POV of Felicity.   
               Robert follows his gaze.  
  
                                   ROBERT (CONT'D)  
                         I see why you like her.  She  
                         reminds me a great deal of your  
                         mother.  
  
               Off Oliver.  Robert laughs.  
  
                                   ROBERT (CONT'D)  
                         That's a great compliment.  Your  
                         mother is an exceptional woman.   
                         Why do you think I married her?   
                         Speaking of...  
                             (beat, nodding at  
                              Felicity)  
                         Are you going to do something about  
                         that?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Trying.  
  
                                   ROBERT  
                         Good.  
                             (long beat, with great  
                              emotion)  
                         I'm proud of you son.  Of the man  
                         you've become.  
  
               Oliver is overcome with feeling.  They hug, it's emotional,  
               healing.  Felicity approaches tentatively.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm sorry, I can come back.  
  
               The two men part, but remain close.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, it's okay.  What's up?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Diggle still needs to go over the  
                         details for tonight.  
  
               Oliver nods and heads off to the others.  Felicity turns as  
               if to follow--  
  
                                   ROBERT  
                         Felicity.  
  
               She turns back.  
  
                                   ROBERT (CONT'D)  
                         Are they?  
                             (long beat)  
                         It's important to me--  
                             (beat)  
                         Are they okay?  
  
               His pain and fear are evident.  His children are adrift in  
               their world, have had painful lives and he needs to make sure  
               they are okay.  Felicity nods to reassure him.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         They are.  They have each other.  
  
               Robert nods, relieved.  
  
                                   ROBERT  
                         I know we just met.  But, I can  
                         tell my son...he loves you.    
                             (off Felicity startled)  
                         I see the way he looks at you.  
  
               Felicity remains quiet, accepting it as fact.  Robert  
               continues; He needs to fulfill this parental duty.  It might  
               be his last chance.  
  
                                   ROBERT (CONT'D)  
                         Please.  Take care of them for me.   
                         I need to know that someone who  
                         loves them is watching out for  
                         them.  
  
               Felicity is deeply touched by the honor and faith he is  
               bestowing on her; the care of his children.  She nods.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I will.  I promise.  
  
               They share a moment for the people they love.  
  
                                   ROBERT  
                         And you?  You're in love with  
                         Oliver.  
  
               He states it, but Felicity hesitates, not sure she wants to  
               put all her cards on the table, but then--  
  
                                   FELICITY (PLAINLY)  
                         Yes.  
  
               Robert smiles, nodding to himself, a confirmation.  
  
                                   ROBERT  
                         Good.  
  
               Oliver, Diggle, and Thea approach.  Oliver takes a moment  
               looking between Felicity and Robert warily.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Everything okay here?  
  
               Robert puts an arm around Felicity.  
  
                                   ROBERT (DEADPANS)  
                         Just getting to know my future  
                         daughter-in-law from another Earth.  
  
               Off the group.  Oliver and Felicity can't help a quick glance  
               at each other.  Robert smiles enjoying himself.  
  
                                   ROBERT (CONT'D)  
                         Kidding.  
  
               Oliver narrows his eyes at his father.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         We better get going.  
  
               As they walk off, Oliver lags behind with Robert.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SOFTLY TO ROBERT) (CONT'D)  
                         Really dad?  
  
               Robert just laughs, claps him on the shoulder - not sorry,  
               not even a little.  
  
                                   ROBERT   
                         Have lots of babies, name one after  
                         me.  
  
               Oliver shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but he's not mad.


	62. 5 Kisses:  Dreamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Having a little bit of writer’s block at the moment, but I didn’t want to not post anything, so I wrote up a little writing exercise. It will be five drabbles, five kisses, this is the first one. I hope you like it.

Her favorite time of the morning is that point between dreaminess and awake.  When you’re still shaking off the fog of sleep, safe and warm burrowed beneath a mound of blankets; cocooned.  Before the day shakes you awake and all your worries and tasks clutter your mind.

And lately, it felt like a weight would settle onto her chest, as she lay there in bed bracing for the day.  Never enough sleep, never enough time.  She’d drag herself from that warmth, shiver into the cold room, already dreading the day.

This morning felt different. For one thing, there was the heavy arm encasing her, the muscled body wrapped around her, the heavy leg entwined between hers.  His breath, soft and steady, warm on her skin, the familiar bristles scraping her neck.

Oliver.

She thinks about getting up, she thinks about how they got here, she thinks again about getting up. But, instead, she burrows a little backwards, settling into him more fully, happy to steal a few more moments, happy to feel that deep sense of peace that’s always waiting in his arms.

She senses him, coming awake, a hitch in his breath, a flutter of eyelashes on her skin, his response is to tighten his grip, pinning her to him.  Maybe he’s stealing moments too.

She closes her eyes, regulates her breathing, not sure she wants to have a conversation just yet. He leans away, pulling her with him, so she’s on her back. She peeks open her eyes to find him looking down at her, a smile playing on his mouth, his eyes crinkling as he looks at her.

“Old habits die hard,” he says, his voice low and gravelly.  It’s his just woke up voice, remarkably similar to his Arrow voice. And for a second, Felicity feels as light as a feather that she knows that about him.  She draws in breath to agree, but before she can form the words, he dips down kissing her softly.

The rush of feeling engulfs her as the kiss deepens; his lips moving over hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth, stoking the bloom of warmth radiating from her core.  She clings to him, pulls him to her hungrily, craving the contact of his body, snatching at his shoulders as if she could will him against her by desire.

All the while ignoring that pesky voice in her head, the one saying, “you shouldn’t be doing this.”


	63. 5 Kisses:  Passion (NSFW-M Rating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd kiss - this work is rated T but this chapter should be considered an M RATING!
> 
> I didn't want to move it to the Olicity After Dark work bc I thought it would be confusing. If you guys think I should let me know!

NSFW!! WARNING!!!! Turn away if you don't want to read....

....

In 3

.....

2

......

1

......

He wasn’t sure how he got into this position not that he was complaining. Because he had her exactly where he wanted her. Pinned against a wall, buried deep inside her, the heat of her breath on his neck, her ecstatic cries ringing in the empty foundry.

His thrusts slapping her against the cold surface, a wall of blond hair obscuring his vision, not that he needed to see. He could feel, every glorious point of contact of her skin against his. Soft, slippery from their spasmodic movements her breasts flattened against his chest, the delightful friction of her overheated skin glistening with sweat, blooming with redness.

One minute they had been yelling, God she was beautiful when she was mad. She was beautiful all the time to him, but when she walked, or rather stormed, into the foundry the staccato clack of her heels echoing on the concrete, whipping her hair around, waving her arms, using her loud voice, eyes flashing…she was magnificent. She was fire and passion and it took all his self control to stand there, arms crossed, staring at her, shifting his weight side to side.

He knew he should have been listening to her, what she was yelling about, but all he could notice was the color rising to her cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest as she shouted at him, her lips, that bow of red that was currently cursing him out and all he could think about was how much he’d like to make her cry out for a very different reason, how he’d like to take a few days to nibble and lick and suck on their softness, where he would like her to place them on him.

And that last thought might have been the last straw, because one minute he was standing there and the next he had taken two strides to cover the distance between them. He had dragged her into his arms and he was kissing her like a man starving.

He half expected her to practice some of the self defense moves Diggle had taught her on him, but she didn’t. She kissed him back hard, giving as good as she got. And if possible his already uncomfortable arousal got even harder.

So, really he did the only rational thing he could. He lifted her up and walked forward until he hit a hard surface. Hitching up her legs around his hips, using a free hand to rip her panties off her because who really had time to undress?

She scrabbled at his clothes in return as they furiously kissed, tangling their tongues while their hands desperately twined through hair and removed those last pesky pieces of clothing, using their tongues and their lips and their teeth, months of pent up sexual frustration spilling out in a torrent of movement.

And before they knew it he had thrust inside her, she was wet and ready for him and he almost came undone right then and there. But now that he was home he stilled. Looking at her, a silent ‘well here we are.’

She looked at him fiercely, hissing at him, “You are impossible, you are the most infuriating man.”

He smiled, bemused, “I know.” A smirk stealing across his face, “Isn’t that what you love about me?”

Felicity shakes her head in disbelief. Then she lifts her chin, adds in a warning tone, “I want you to know that we’re not done talking about this, Oliver.”

“Okay.” He answers agreeably. Life was agreeable at the moment because she was in his arms.

“Okay.” She answers doubtfully, then leaning forward, she kisses him. But he doesn’t let her pull back, he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth, opening her mouth to his. Matching his kiss to his movements, he withdraws from her slightly before sliding inside her again. She hums in pleasure. She pulls back whispering, “I want you to fuck me.”

He stifles a groan, because he knows when she curses it’s from white hot need.

So here he is, plundering her mouth, bracing her up against the wall, thrusting inside of her while one hand has her leg lifted high, so he can angle her just the way she likes it, plunging deep into her wet ready core until she explodes around him, the muscles of her walls clenching powerfully, her voice lowering to deep guttural moans, while stars burst behind his eyelids and everything goes dark for a moment.

He opens his eyes, taking a peek at her. She is still softly panting, eyes closed, still coming down from the climax.

He gathers her up in his arms, carrying her, his soft light little bundle, over to the bed. Snuggling behind her he pulls her to him, pulling the sheet up over her, resting his lips against her exposed shoulder blade. He closes his eyes savoring the feel of her against him. Felicity’s eyes flutter open briefly, weighed down by tiredness, she murmurs, “We’re still in a fight.” Lips still pressed to her skin, he smiles slightly.

Good, he thinks. The best part of fighting is the makeup sex.

 


	64. 5 Kisses:  True Love

“You’re leaving?”  Oliver asks Felicity.  He’s not really sure why he feels so surprised, but he is and it hits him like a punch to the gut.

“Yeah, it’s time to go home.”  She tries valiantly to look neutral.  Which is far from how she feels inside, ignoring the water that’s sprung to her eyes, the golf ball size lump in her throat, the slight tremor in her voice.

She leans forward to hug him, settling into the familiar strength of his arms.  She closes her eyes, breathes him in trying to commit every sensation to memory.  They hold for a brief moment longer than necessary and when they finally reluctantly part, she steps back quickly.  Hoping the physical distance will help bolster her resolve.  She looks down as he claps hands with Diggle, the two men exchanging words.

She’s quiet in the car riding back to the Waverider.  The others are talking but she stares out the window at the familiar yet unfamiliar city view.  Dig leans over, softly for only her, “You okay?”

She looks at him sadly, not really sure what to say.  Every mile between her and Oliver, fills her with fresh loss.  She doesn’t know what to say so she shrugs.

Dig persists, “Because it’s not too late to…”

Felicity stops him; she knows where he’s going with this, “ask him to come back with us?  How can I do that, Dig.  His mom is here, his dad, Laurel…it’s everything he ever wanted.  His family back together; He can finally live the life he was supposed to live, before he got on that boat.  I can’t ask him to give that up.  This place…it’s his storybook ending.”  Diggle looks at her with pity in his eyes, but he can tell that she’s made up her mind.  He leans in and nudges her with his broad shoulder gently in support.

Felicity turns back to gaze out the window, but the view racing past is now a watery blur.

* * *

 

Felicity busily types some code, checking the diagnostics on the Waverider.  The task is engrossing and she’s thankful for it.  The busier she is the less she has to think about Oliver and Thea.  The ship fascinates her, turning on that part of her brain that thrills at a new piece of tech.  What she wouldn’t give for a month to just take this ship apart piece by piece and put it back together, to unearth its mystery and marvel.

The air stirs behind her and she stiffens, knowing before looking that it’s him; Oliver.  She blinks up at him in surprise and he quirks a smile at her.  He stands, leaning against a bulkhead, the large mass of him, making the ship look smaller, his presence overwhelms the space they stand in.  “Hey.”  He softly intones a look in his eye that she can’t parse.

“What…what are you doing back here?  Is something wrong?”  Calm down Felicity.

He shakes his head, an inscrutable smile on his face, “No.  Nothing’s wrong.  Thea and I talked about it and we agreed that we can’t stay here.”

Felicity feels her stomach clenching in nervousness.  Why?  Why did they change their minds?  She searches his face for a clue.  “I don’t understand.  Why would you want to leave?”

He pushes off from the wall, taking a small step towards her.  “I have a life to get back to.”

“But your family…” she trails off, searching his eyes.

But he continues stepping closer, ignoring her, “I’ve got a city that needs its mayor-“

“They could elect another mayor, Oliver.”

“—and a team that needs a leader –“

“—we’d be there and they would continue your legacy.”

“—not to mention, I have a brother I’d be leaving behind—“

“Digg has me.”

He is now close enough to touch her, he looks down at her.  His voice lowering just for her ears, “and you, you’re there.”

Felicity swallows hard.  She doesn’t dare to hope.

“I’m sure there’s a Felicity on this Earth.”

He shakes her off, “There’s not.”  That catches her attention.  How does he know?  He smiles at her, a little sheepishly, “I checked.”  She waits for more. “Your mother never met your father, so you weren’t born on this Earth.”

She doesn’t know why that makes her want to cry, but it does.

“But…” she thinks of his past, all that he’s lost, she doesn’t know why she keeps bringing up reasons why he should stay.  She’s not trying to convince him, she doesn’t know what she’s trying to do.  She just knows he has to be sure.  If he leaves all this behind, HE has to be certain it’s what he wants.  No regrets.

He brushes away a tear; she hadn’t known she shed, from her cheek. Cradling her face in his hands, he says with a soft smile, “I don’t want to be on any Earth that doesn’t have Felicity Smoak.”

Her heart breaks a little, “But, Oliver, all the people you’ve lost.”

“I know.”  He answers quietly.  “And I’m so grateful I got another chance to tell them how much I love them, to have one more moment with them.  But…they’re my past…and you, you’re my future.” 

He pulls her to him, she breathes in a shaky breath, closing her eyes as his mouth covers her.  He brushes his lips against hers slowly, and she feels a knot that’s been tight in her belly since they ended things, loosen and unravel.  She twines her arms around his neck.  And in response, he tightens his grip on her.  Involuntarily, she softly moans against his mouth, and it spurs him to deepen the kiss, his insistence making her mouth open to him, welcoming the touch of his tongue.  He takes two steps forward with her until her back rests against the wall of the ship.  His hands wander down her back, circling her waist, pulling her even closer against his length.

Oliver pulls away reluctantly, resting his forehead for a moment against hers, while he catches his breath.  They hang there, eyes closed.  Felicity opens her eyes to find Oliver gazing down at her.

“We’re taking off in a few minutes.”  He says quietly.  Felicity nods, suddenly shy and speechless.  He takes her hand in his, and they make their way down the hallway.  Felicity glances down at their hands, intertwined, feeling for the first time in a long time, right with the world.


	65. 5 Kisses:  Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. angst. I suppose I was a bit inspired by the episode pictures for 5x10.

She sees it in slow motion and she’s frozen to the spot.  Crouched down on the floor of the abandoned warehouse, sparks shooting off all around her, out of the corner of her eye, she can see Curtis and Thea lying prone on the floor, unconscious.

They stand together, in iconic relief, in shadow, green and black, both masked, both formidable; Prometheus and the Green Arrow facing off at last.  She keeps scanning the room, trying to find something, a weapon, an advantage to help.  Not that she’d be much help; the injury to her leg makes anything better than a hobbled limp impossible.

The fight is well-matched and every grunt of pain from Oliver’s lips pierces her.  If she could process her emotions, she’d be scared to death, but everything’s happening too fast and too intense.

And then it happens.

Prometheus lifts Oliver off the ground with preternatural strength and flips him like a rag doll slamming him down on the ground.  Felicity winces on his behalf.  And then Prometheus pulls an arrow from his quiver and slams it into Oliver’s chest.

It all feels far away, like she’s watching it through a tunnel with headphones on –muffled and dim and out of focus.  Someone screams, “NO!!!”  It sounds like her, but she doesn’t remember making the noise, forming the words.

Prometheus is gone and silence descends on the cavernous room.  He’s lying there so still and quiet.  Is he dead?  She can’t process that.  He’s the most alive person she’s ever met, someone like that can’t die.  Can he?  He’s NOT dead, he can’t just die.  Not now, not tonight, _not thinking that I don’t love him anymore_.

Felicity can’t breathe, can’t move, and can’t speak.  She thought she had time; time to process, time to heal, and time for a second chance.

She scrabbles over the debris, not heeding her step in her urgency to get to him.  The shaft of the Arrow is sticking in the air, the area around the entrance wound, red and sticky with his blood.  He’s so still.  She checks to see if he’s breathing, if there’s a pulse, in panic.  She can’t find it.  No no no nonono. 

Her hands are shaking, her breath coming in quick pants.  She tries to calm herself, slow down.  Slowly, carefully, she feels for his pulse again, quieting her breath and mind, listening.  There, faintly, but there.  Relief washes over her.  Briefly, she contemplates pulling the arrow out, but quickly realizes that it’s the only thing stemming the blood flow.

She pulls her phone out instead, typing in the number for 911, frantically telling the operator what the emergency is.  She has no idea what she said, but she’s keenly aware how hysterical her tone is and that her face is wet with tears, leaving trails on her dirty (from the soot in the air) face. 

She holds his hand.  His skin still warm, his hand rests inert in hers.  How many times did she hold his hand so thoughtlessly, and so carelessly?  Can he feel her hand; does he know she’s there?

She leans down, her face close to his.  She can see the faint rise of his chest; hear his shaky constricted breath and whispers, “Oliver?”

Of course he is silent.  His eyes are closed, he’s unconscious, his skin pale and clammy, his lips tinged blue, “please, please stay with me, okay?”  Her throat constricts again, the ball of anxiety, a rock in her stomach, her chest tight from fear, “I love you.  Do you hear me?  You can’t go, because I love you.  I still love you and I need you.”  Her voice breaks on the word “need” and she chokes the ‘you’ out in a strangled sob.

“So, hang on, okay.  Please hang on.”  Felicity leans forward, closing her eyes and kissing Oliver on the lips; her tears dropping onto his face, rolling away.

She rests her head next to his and waits.


	66. 5 Kisses:  You May Now Kiss the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure unadulterated fluff.

“Psst, Felicity.”  Oliver sidles up to Felicity.  She sits relaxed in her chair in the Arrow Lair watching as the rest of the crew leave. 

“Hmm.”  She answers distractedly.

“What are you doing?”  Oliver asks playfully.

Felicity eyes him curiously, “Nothing.”  Her eyes narrow in suspicion, “Why?”

He grabs her hand, pulling her up out of the chair, and says lightly, “Come with me.”

“Wait—where are we going?”  She asks willingly being dragged along by him, her voice light and carefree for the first time in a while.

He smirks at her, “You’ll see.”  But, then he stops abruptly.  “Wait.”  He grabs a nearby cloth folding it hurriedly, and then turning her around to face away from him, he whispers in her ear, “Trust me?”

She looks over her shoulder at him for a moment doubtfully, and then smiles, “always.”  Smiling back, Oliver ties the cloth around her head, blindfolding her.  Then carefully, he guides her along, saying “I got you.”

* * *

 

Felicity can feel a cool breeze ruffling her hair.  They pause for a moment and Oliver bends down removing her shoes.  She wiggles her toes; sand she notes.  Still blindfolded, but growing impatient by the moment, Felicity asks, “How long do I have to wear this?”

Oliver has a hand placed on hers and he’s walking slowly beside her.  His voice is a low rumble, “just a few more steps.”

A moment later they halt and Oliver reaches behind her to untie her makeshift blindfold.

As soon as the fabric slides away, Felicity opens her eyes.  At first, she sees nothing, the light momentarily blinding her.  But, soon her vision clears and she gasps.

They stand on the shores of a beach, the Starling City skyline stretching away behind them.  Rows of white folding chairs flank an aisle way strewn with white and pink rose petals all leading to a simple wood trellis arch.  White and Pink roses adorn it.  All around them are their friends and family, the team, their friends from Central City, and Oliver flanked by Diggle.

Tears spring to Felicity’s eyes.  She has so many questions, but she’s bursting with happiness.  “How?  When did you--?”  Donna approaches, hands her a small posy of roses.

“He had a little help.”  Donna says her voice catching slightly.

Felicity doesn’t remember the walk up the aisle, just that she felt surrounded by love.  Everywhere she looks she was met with smiles and tears of happiness.

And they fumbled through the words, even though they had a dry run a year ago, under vastly different circumstances.  This time, it was just for them, they laughed through the words nervously giddy.

And she didn’t care that she was in a simple dress barefoot on a beach because she was marrying him with all the people in the world she cared about watching them. 

They just gazed at each other, smiling and emotional, like they did once upon a time on a beach half a world away with their hearts in their eyes.

But this time was different.

And when the ceremony ended Ray said, “You may now kiss the bride.”

And Oliver kissed Felicity, a soft sweet kiss full of promise, and laughter, and love, and forever.


	67. What happens in Russia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus from writing these scripted scenes...I'm back and rusty and terrible. But here you go, my fantasy take of an Olicity scene in Arrow 5x12 Bratva.

  
               INT. HOTEL BAR, MOSCOW RUSSIA  
  
               Oliver enters the bar area of the hotel, the tasteful and  
               elegant room is populated by tasteful and elegant people.   
               Low key music plays in the background.  Immediately his gaze  
               is captured by a woman, sitting alone at the bar, Felicity.   
               He is surprised to see her, but steps forward approaching her  
               where she sits.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Hey, didn't you expect to see you  
                         here.  
  
               Felicity turns to him, she looks stunning but also different.   
               Not her usual perky style, she is dressed a little edgier and  
               sexier.  There's something in her eye, a challenge that he  
               doesn't quite understand.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd  
                         drink.  
  
                                   OLIVER (PUZZLED)  
                         Same.  May I?  
  
               Felicity shrugs, takes another sip of her drink.  The  
               bartender approaches...  
  
                                   OLIVER (IN RUSSIAN) (CONT'D)  
                         Vodka, 2 fingers, neat.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Are we set for the meeting  
                         tomorrow?  
  
               Felicity eyes Oliver, a flicker of annoyance.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Can we not talk shop?  
  
               Off Oliver  
  
                                   OLIVER (TAKEN ABACK)  
                         Okay.  What would you rather--  
                             (off Felicity)  
                         --or we could just drink silently.  
  
               The bartender, in spectacular timing, sets down Oliver's  
               vodka.  He drinks it in one gulp, signals for another.  
  
                                   FELICITY (MUSING)  
                         Don't you find something intriguing  
                         about being out of your comfort  
                         zone?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What do you mean?  
  
               Felicity slides a finger around the rim of her glass idly.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I mean.  Here we are.  Halfway  
                         across the world, in a place where  
                         no one knows us.  No one knows our  
                         problems...or who we are...or who  
                         others think we are.  I can sit in  
                         a hotel bar and not know a soul.  I  
                         can be anyone I want to be, there's  
                         a freedom in that.  
  
               Oliver is confused, a little worried.  Not sure what she's  
               getting at.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Do you want to be someone else?  
                             (wry smile)  
                         Because I kind of like Felicity  
                         Smoak from Star City.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm just saying, look at you.  The  
                         man who was here five years ago was  
                         completely different than the one  
                         who got on that boat and even the  
                         one sitting here drinking that  
                         vodka tonight.  How many times have  
                         you reinvented yourself?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That was survival not reinvention.   
                         Is that what you want?  To be  
                         someone completely different?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  I don't know, maybe, I already  
                         am.  I know I'm not the same person  
                         that signed up with you five years  
                         ago.  
  
                                   OLIVER (WORRIED)  
                         What's going on with you?  
  
                                   FELICITY (BRIGHTLY)  
                         Nothing.  Just making conversation.  
  
  
  
               INT. HOTEL BAR, MOSCOW RUSSIA - LATER  
  
               The vibe is more relaxed.  Oliver and Felicity have had a few  
               more drinks and are looser.  They're sitting much closer, a  
               little touchy-feely.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What did you tell Susan?  She's not  
                         wondering where you are?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Susan and I aren't...we're no  
                         longer seeing each other.  
  
               Felicity raises her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Really?  I'd say I was sorry,  
                         but...I never liked her.  
                             (laughs, shrugging)  
                         Oops, did I say that out loud!  
  
                                   OLIVER (SARCASTIC)  
                         Don't hold back.  
  
                                   FELICITY (TEASING)  
                         C'mon, you don't exactly have the  
                         best judgment when it comes to  
                         women...  
  
               Off Oliver's disbelief.  
  
                                   FELICITY (QUICKLY) (CONT'D)   
                         Except me!  
                             (beat, slight snark)  
                         For example, the last time we were  
                         here in Russia, I caught you in  
                         your room with Isabel Rochev.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CHAGRIN)  
                         Not my finest moment.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHAKING HER HEAD)  
                         Sorry.  That was a long time ago.   
                         You were free to be with whoever  
                         you wanted, much like now.  
  
               Oliver sighs, looks down.  Not entirely my choice.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Who would have thought back then  
                         that you and I would end up...  
  
                                   OLIVER (SERIOUSLY)  
                         Felicity...  
  
                                   FELICITY (BRIGHTLY)  
                         What was it I said...what happens  
                         in Russia?  
                             (long beat, apropos of  
                              nothing)  
                         I've missed this, us together...  
  
               High Alert.  Her capricious mood is giving Oliver whiplash.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CAUTIOUSLY)  
                         Me too.  But things are good  
                         between us, right?  We still work  
                         together, we're still friends...  
  
               The unspoken question hanging between them: Are you saying  
               you want things to change?  Felicity avoids his eyes,  
               concentrating on stirring her drink.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm not talking about that. I knew  
                         work wouldn't be an issue.  Things  
                         were always good between us in the  
                         bunker  
                             (beat, aside)  
                         ...and in the bedroom.  
  
               Oliver almost chokes on his drink.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         No.  It's like what I was saying  
                         before...to everybody else in this  
                         room, we could be two  
                         strangers...who just met tonight in  
                         this hotel bar.  
  
               Oliver regards Felicity quizzically.    
  
                                   FELICITY (MEANINGFULLY) (CONT'D)  
                         Anything could happen.  
  
               Felicity looks at Oliver and suddenly he gets it.  We all do.   
               She's propositioning him.  And just like that, SEXUAL  
               TENSION.   
  
                                   OLIVER (GOBSMACKED)  
                         Uh...  
  
               Felicity stands, gathering her things, she finishes off her  
               drink, sticking the tip of her finger in her mouth, she sucks  
               on a droplet of alcohol staring Oliver down.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         That's my cue to get to bed.  
                             (to the bartender)  
                         Charge that last one to my room,  
                         it's 320.  Thanks.  
  
               She turns to look at Oliver again.  She just name-dropped her  
               room number on purpose.  What is happening?  She leans in  
               giving him a light kiss on the cheek dangerously close to his  
               mouth, giving him another long lidded look, the air between  
               them crackling with energy.  
  
                                   FELICITY  (SOFTLY) (CONT'D)  
                         Good night, Oliver.  
  
               Felicity leaves, entering the elevator.  She pushes the  
               button for her floor.  The doors begin to close, when a hand  
               shoots out activating the sensor.  The doors open, to reveal  
               Oliver standing there, impassive.  
  
               A moment of silence.  
  
               As if on cue, they reach for each other, desperately seeking  
               each other's mouths.  He steps forward lifting her up and   
               pinning her against the elevator wall, his mouth plundering  
               hers.  
  
               But we are on the outside now, looking in as the elevator  
               door closes on the passionate scene.  
  
               What happens in Russia...


	68. It's not that short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off an old TVLine article with Emily Bett Rickards that said for the Dodger episode (1x15), Oliver had bought the gold dress that Felicity wore in the backstory.

               INT. ARROW LAIR - DAY  
  
               Oliver walks into the lair carrying a large box, it's white,  
               wrapped in an elaborate bow.  Felicity is sitting at the  
               computer monitors, the screen shows several newspaper  
               articles about the Dodger, the man in question pictured in a  
               large photo along with some kind of police report.  She turns  
               as he approaches, her eyes still on the screen even as her  
               chair is turning.  He plunks the box down on the table in  
               front of her, the noise catching her attention.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What's that?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's for you.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SUSPICIOUS)  
                         What is it?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Open it and find out.  
  
               Felicity raises an eyebrow, but complies.  Oliver watches as  
               she unties the ribbon, pulls the top off the box.  She pushes  
               apart the tissue paper inside, revealing gold sparkle.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Huh.  
  
               Irked a little Oliver jumps in--  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's a dress.  For tonight.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I see that.  But...why?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Why, what?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I do have clothes of my own that I  
                         could wear, Oliver.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (A LITTLE DEFENSIVE) (CONT'D)  
                         I'm not always dressed this way!  
  
               Oliver shrugs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Okay, I just thought that in case  
                         you didn't...  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         ...you would buy me a dress...  
                             (eyes narrowing)  
                         ...because that's what you would  
                         normally do for the girls you...  
  
               Oliver doesn't let her finish.  He stands there arms crossed,  
               implacable.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You don't like it.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  It's beautiful, it's just..   
                             (catching his eye,  
                              reluctant)  
                         It's a little short.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's not that short.  
  
               Felicity looks doubtful.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I'll give you my credit card, you  
                         can pick out something else if you  
                         want.  
  
                                   FELICITY (QUICKLY)  
                         No!  
                             (beat, more measured)  
                         I think I can pull it off.  Thank  
                         you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         The event starts at 8.  Bring your  
                         tablet.   
  
               Oliver turns to go.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You should tell the salesperson  
                         they have good taste.  
  
               Oliver turns back to face her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I picked it out.  
  
               Off Felicity, shocked.  You can see her wheels turning at the  
               thought of Oliver Queen shopping for cocktail dresses for  
               her.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         And Felicity--  
                             (is it her imagination  
                              that his voice just went  
                              down an octave)  
                         You can definitely pull off short.  
  
               Oliver turns to leave, a smirk on his face.  He doesn't need  
               to turn around to know Felicity is floored.


	69. Felicity vs. The Green Arrow:  Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the idea of a Dark Felicity arc in season 5, but no real context here.  
> UPDATE: ADDED A LITTLE MORE TO THE CHAPTER AT THE END

  
               INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
  
               The GREEN ARROW enters quietly; bow raised arrow nocked.  
               Oliver is tense, stern.  He glides silently between the  
               boxes, weaving around corners cautiously.  He goes through a  
               door that opens up into a large space (think Arrow Lair 1.0).  
               There is a ring of monitors and tables, a cork board with  
               faces and articles.  Wires run all over the place - a  
               hacker's hidey hole.  And in the midst of it all FELICITY  
               SMOAK.  
  
               Felicity types intently.  The space is dark, a feeling of  
               abandonment.  It's late, everyone's gone home.  The light  
               from the monitors cast an eerie glow, casting ominous shadows  
               around the room, and even on Felicity; her face is almost  
               sinister.  
  
               He takes her in, watches her for a beat, emotions playing  
               across his face.  GUT PUNCH.  He found what he was afraid of -  
               Felicity is the one who was behind it all.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (GRUFF)  
                         I didn't want it to be true.  
  
               Felicity jumps, whirls around.  SHOCK.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver!  
  
               She looks around wildly, seeing it all from his perspective.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Let me explain.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         Start with the fact that you've  
                         been LYING to me for months.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I HAD to do something.  I HAD to  
                         stop it.  
  
               Oliver drops his arm abruptly, pointing the arrow down but  
               not removing the arrow.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (ANGRILY)  
                         We talked about this and we agreed  
                         to find another way!  
  
                                   FELICITY (ANGRY)  
                         No you talked.  I never agreed!  
  
               Unable to mask the hurt in his voice--  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         So you went behind my back?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You left me no choice!  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         I'm giving you a choice right now.  
                         Stand down.  
  
               Felicity looks as though she may relent, for a minute, we  
               think he has reached her.  But, we see the moment her face  
               hardens in resolve.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  I'm sorry, Oliver.  I know  
                         you're trying a different way.  
                         But, you're wrong.  Sometimes the  
                         only way to deal with a madman is  
                         through extreme measures.  
  
               The words echo.  We've heard this same rhetoric before from  
               Amanda Waller.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (BITTERLY)  
                         The ends justify the means.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (WHISPERING)  
                         Don't make me do this.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm not making you do anything.  
                         You have a choice too; to trust me.  
                         To trust that maybe I know what I'm  
                         doing.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (PLEADING)  
                         Or you could trust me, that I know  
                         what I am talking about.  That I  
                         have been where you are and that I  
                         understand, BETTER THAN ANYONE, why  
                         you think that you have to go to  
                         extremes.  
                             (beat)  
                         Learn from my history, from my  
                         mistakes, trust ME when I tell you  
                         that this path doesn't lead  
                         anywhere good!  
                             (beat)  
                         YOU were the one who showed me that  
                         I was wrong, Felicity.  We can work  
                         together and find a way to stop  
                         Prometheus.  I promise.  But, NOT  
                         like this.  
                             (long beat)  
                         Please.  
  
               A moment, a plea based on their history, personal, romantic,  
               friendship.  Everything they have ever meant to each other  
               wrapped up in that single word.  And Felicity is moved, but  
               immovable.  
  
               PAIN.  Oliver slowly raises his bow pointing it at her.  THIS  
               HURTS.  THIS IS UNTHINKABLE.  His heart is breaking in  
               disappointment.  Her heart is breaking in shock.  But they  
               are on opposite sides of a grand divide.  How did they get  
               here?  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (GRIM) (CONT'D)  
                         Felicity Smoak.  
                             (beat, mournful)  
                         You have failed this city.  
  
               Off Felicity.    
  
               Nothing will ever be the same.

 A long moment - what will happen...  
  
               Felicity whirls typing furiously as Oliver advances forward.   
               LIGHTS OUT.  Oliver rushes forward, but Felicity is gone.  
  
  
  
               INT. - STARLING CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT, INTERROGATION ROOM  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN enters the small room, bare and clinical.   
               FELICITY SMOAK sits, handcuffed.   
  
               Oliver sits opposite her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         How are you holding up?  
  
                                   FELICITY (WRYLY)   
                         Other than the fact that I'm facing  
                         10-20 years in prison?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I didn't want this.  
  
                                   FELICITY (INTENSELY)  
                         I know.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'll get you the best lawyer, we  
                         can--  
  
               But she waves him off.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I turned myself in, Oliver, because  
                         I want to face what I've done.  I  
                         should have listened to you.  You  
                         were right.  
                             (barely suppressed tears)  
                         I've made everything worse, but I  
                         didn't mean--It doesn't matter.  I  
                         deserve what I get.  For all the  
                         people I've hurt, I'm to blame.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, I'm the one at fault.  For all  
                         of it.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You tried to stop me.  
  
                                   OLIVER (EMOTIONAL)  
                         I failed you by lying to you about  
                         William; breaking your faith in me.   
                         If you hadn't been with me in that  
                         limo, you wouldn't have been shot,  
                         You wouldn't have lost the use of  
                         your legs.  I was so distracted by  
                         Damien Darhk and Prometheus, that I  
                         didn't see that you were  
                         struggling, that you needed me.   
                         I'm to blame for pulling you into  
                         my orbit, so that one day you'd be  
                         forced to make an impossible choice  
                         to divert a nuke to Havenrock.  
  
               On Felicity barely holding it together as he lists everything  
               she's been through  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         And then I abandoned you and I  
                         didn't fight for you and I see now  
                         that I haven't been a good friend  
                         to you, because a good friend would  
                         have seen that you were lost.  
                             (beat)  
                         For all of that--  
  
               He reaches forward covering her bound hands in his, leaning  
               forward to look her in the eyes.  His own eyes tearing.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I am so sorry.  I'm sorry Felicity.   
                         But I promise that I'm here now.   
                         I'm here and I am not going to let  
                         you just give up.  
  
               Felicity breaks, face crumpling in silent tears, Oliver's  
               more emotional too.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Because you are a hero, you're MY  
                         hero.    
  
                                   FELICITY (TEARFUL)  
                         No--No I'm not--  
  
               Oliver shakes her off.  
  
                                   OLIVER (INTENSELY)  
                         And you are NOT done fighting.  And  
                         as a very smart person once said to  
                         me--  
                             (beat)  
                         You are not alone and I believe in  
                         you.  
  
               Felicity loses it, and Oliver leans forward over the table,  
               pulling her into a hug, holding her as she cries soundlessly  
               into his shoulder.  


	70. Love on the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little 5x20 speculation, inspired by Love on the Brain by Rihanna.

               INT. LAIR - DAY  
  
               A grate opens downward from the ceiling and OLIVER QUEEN  
               drops from it.  We are in a tunnel, lit from an unknown  
               source.  Another pair of legs dangle down, FELICITY SMOAK, he  
               reaches up as she drops catching her in his arms, lowering  
               her slowly.  They share a look, both disconcerted by the  
               immediate full body physical contact.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
                         Thanks.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yeah.  
  
               They step away from each other, immediate defensive  
               protective posture.  Felicity looks around the small space.   
               Oliver switches on a flashlight and they make their way  
               through.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Are these sewer tunnels?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yeah, they run under the whole  
                         building and if I remember  
                         correctly from the city plans when  
                         we built the lair, they should take  
                         us out of here.  
  
               A skittering noise.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What was that?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Probably a rat.  
  
               Felicity inches toward Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONSTERNATION)  
                         Are you kidding?  I hate rats.  
                             (off Oliver amused)  
                         I'm just warning you, if I see one  
                         I will scream.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Noted.  
  
  
  
               INT. - ARROW LAIR - NIGHT  
  
               10 months ago...  
  
               Felicity stands in the entrance of a corner of the lair.  The  
               small bed is there.  A duffel bag with clothes spilling out  
               sits on the floor. It's a makeshift bedroom, where Oliver has  
               been crashing since he moved out.  It looks temporary,  
               haphazard.    
  
               Oliver's already changed back into his civilian clothes,  
               already returned from a night on patrol...  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Nice job out there.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SMILING)  
                         Nice job in here.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Who needs Digg and Thea, we are  
                         like a well-oiled machine.  
                             (shrugs slightly)  
                         Not really, but you know, not bad  
                         for just the two of us.  
  
               He moves closer, deliberate, in her space.  
  
                                   OLIVER (FLIRTING)  
                         We're a good team, the two of us.  
                             (glancing meaningfully at  
                              the bed)  
                         I've always thought that we worked  
                         well together.  
  
               Off Felicity.  She backs off nervously skittish.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver.  
  
               He's looming over her now, she puts her hands up in front of  
               her, looks up at him.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         What are you doing?  
  
               He leans in.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
                         Nothing.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SCOFFS)  
                         Not nothing.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We agreed this was going to be  
                         strictly business.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         When did we agree?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER (MIMICKING HER TONE)  
                         Felicity.  
  
               He sneaks an arm around her waist, pulls her to him.  She  
               doesn't resist.  
  
                                   FELICITY (MURMURS)  
                         We can't.  This won't solve  
                         things...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Noted.  
  
               She would respond but he's kissing her now.  She lets him,  
               it's hot, soft and sensual.  But after a moment, she does  
               pull back.  He moves on to nuzzling her neck, hands roving.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
                         You know it will just make life  
                         more complicated than it already  
                         is.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         When isn't life complicated,  
                         especially when it comes to us?  
  
               He captures her mouth again, he's pulling them backwards,  
               towards the bed.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SIGHING IN PLEASURE)  
                         That's true, but--  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         But what?  
  
               He looks at her pausing, waiting.  She can stop this right  
               now with one word.  But, she's already decided yes.    
  
               Oliver reaches behind her unzipping her dress and letting it  
               fall to the ground.  
  
               He sits on the bed, his hands sliding up her legs, skimming  
               over her skin, his hands finally resting on her waist.  He  
               pulls her toward him and places his lips on her stomach,  
               looks up at her.  
  
               She looks down at him, equally aroused.  He pulls her onto  
               his lap and into a kiss. His hands rising to tangle into her  
               hair, pulling it away from her face.  As she wraps herself  
               around him.  They kiss intently focused on each other,  
               NUCLEAR HEAT.  
  
               As we pull away from them because, damn it, it's just the CW!  
  
               We act out so we can all take quick cold showers...


	71. I'm ready whenever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy little drabble based on the 5x22 episode description that Felicity throws Oliver a birthday party.

  
  
  
               INT. LOFT - NIGHT  
  
               Oliver's birthday party is in full swing.  OLIVER QUEEN  
               stands off to one side, away from the others, FELICITY SMOAK  
               approaches.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thank you.  
  
               Waving his hand to encompass the room.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         For this.  
  
               She nods, smiling, and then holds out a small black box.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Here.  I got you a gift.  
  
               He looks at her quizzically.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You didn't have to get me anything,  
                         you threw me a birthday party.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I know I didn't.  Open it.  
  
               Oliver opens the box.  Inside, gleaming in the light is  
               Moira's wedding ring.  He looks up confused.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         How did you...I remember you giving  
                         this back to me.  
  
               Felicity's smile fades a little in remembrance.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         How did you get this?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I asked Digg to find it.  
  
               They both turn and look at Digg, who is oblivious.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Digg went through my things?!  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I asked him to get it for me.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You asked Digg to find my mother's  
                         wedding ring to give to you so you  
                         could put it in a box and give it  
                         back to me?  Why?  
  
               Oliver looks at Felicity like she's grown a second head.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's just...ever since we got  
                         trapped in the lair, things between  
                         us have changed.  
  
               She looks around nervously, swallowing hard a couple times.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I feel like we turned a corner  
                         somehow.  
                             (beat)  
                         And I thought, I hoped, that  
                         someday, not today, obviously, I  
                         mean Prometheus is still in the  
                         wind...  
                             (beat)  
                         but someday...soon, when we're  
                         ready...  
                             (beat)  
                         you could...give it back to me.  If  
                         you want...  
  
               Off Oliver's amazement.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         ...And if you did, I'd...say...yes.  
  
               Felicity holds her breath.  Oliver's emotions play across his  
               face - surprise, happiness, surprise, _is she really saying_  
 _what he thinks she's saying?_  
  
                                   OLIVER (GENTLE TEASING)  
                         So, this is actually a gift for  
                         you.  
  
               Felicity laughs.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Well I'd like to think it's a gift  
                         for both of us.  
  
               Felicity turns away suddenly feeling, shy and embarrassed.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Anyway.  I should go...make sure...  
                         make sure everyone has enough  
                         champagne or food or...  
  
               Oliver listens to Felicity babble, an affectionate smile on  
               his face.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  
  
               Felicity turns back to him.  
  
                                   OLIVER  (SMILING, INSERT HEART EYES  
                                   EMOJI) (CONT'D)  
                         Will you marry me?  
  
               Off Felicity.  She can't tell if he's joking or serious.  She  
               decides joking.  
  
                                   FELICITY (EXASPERATED)  
                         I said not today!  
  
               His smile broadens.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It was worth a shot.  
  
               And then, more seriously...  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I'm ready, whenever you are.  
  
               Felicity still smiles in exasperation, shaking her head she  
               turns and walks away.  She only gets one or two steps before  
               halting suddenly, thunderstruck.  Her face sobering.  She  
               turns back to Oliver, who's staring at the ground, a faint  
               smile still on his lips.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver.  
  
               He looks up at her.  She looks back intent and serious.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTLY) (CONT'D)  
                         Yes.  
  
               They lock eyes.  Emotions playing out, this teasing game just  
               got real.  And suddenly they are pulled together like magnets  
               and he's kissing her.   
  
               Off the rest of the party guests, watching this.  
  
                                   RENE (CONFUSED)  
                         Wait, when did that start  
                         happening?  
  
               In their happy bubble, Oliver puts Moira's ring on Felicity's  
               finger.  They're grinning like fools in their own world.  
  
                                   LANCE (SCOFFS)  
                         Don't you have eyes?  
  
               Rene continues to look lost. And Lance rolls his eyes and  
               shakes his head in disgust, as Felicity and Oliver join the  
               group...


	72. Come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little speculative drabble based off spoilers for episode 5x23 Lian Yu.

  
  
               EXT. LIAN YU - DAY  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN, suited but not masked addresses the rag-tag  
               Team Arrow...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         This time, we're taking the fight  
                         to Chase.  Do whatever you have to  
                         do now.  We head out in 5 minutes.  
  
               The group disbands, except FELICITY SMOAK.  She sees  
               something the rest don't, the WORRY.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What is it?  What's wrong?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I just don't know if--  
  
               She shakes him off, intense.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Don't.  Don't do that.  Don't doubt  
                         yourself now.  That's just Chase  
                         getting in your head.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I've been wrong every step of the  
                         way.  How do I know that this time  
                         will be different?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It will be.  Because you're not  
                         doing things the way you used to.   
                         Because you're NOT the same man you  
                         were five years ago.  You're making  
                         a different choice...  
  
               Oliver's not buying it, but Felicity leans in to make her  
               point.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         And I believe--  
  
                                   OLIVER (SLIGHT SMILE)  
                         In me.  
  
               A moment fraught with emotion as the two look at each other,  
               each other's port in the storm.  
  
                                   MERLYN  
                         Kiss her goodbye already, we have  
                         to go.  
  
               Oliver glances in his direction, a brief flicker of  
               exasperation, then turns back to Felicity.  Before he can say  
               anything, she's up on tiptoes kissing him.  
  
               After a long moment, they break apart, both of their eyes  
               still closed, lips still touching holding on to the feeling  
               for as long as possible.  
  
                                   FELICITY (WHISPERS)  
                         Come back to me.  
  
               They break apart, open their eyes, look at each other, hearts  
               in their eyes, hoping this won't be for the last time.   
               Oliver nods once. A promise made.  Neither of them knowing if  
               he'll be able to keep it one more time.  
  
               Felicity watches as the group leaves, the worry she's been  
               hiding finally on her face.


	73. Right Here Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy drabble that takes place after the events of Season 5 (with the assumption that all the series regulars make it off the island alive). I forgot to post this last week. :P

Oliver busily looks over the papers in front of him, barely glancing up at the sound of his office door opening.  

“You can just put those papers in that pile, Max.” he says without looking, waving at a large stack of files piled on the edge of his desk.

“Not Max.”

No, it is definitely not Max.  Because the voice is female and unforgettable.  Because the sound of her voice, always brings with it tiny bubbles of desire and happiness. He can feel his shoulders relaxing as he looks up and sees her; Felicity.  She stands there in front of him, her hair down and loosely curled, wearing a short pretty white dress, sandals, her lips curved in a smile.  He can feel his face reacting in kind, his shoulders relaxing, a smile beaming out of him, a pavlovian response when it comes to her.

“Hi.” Even his voice changes around her, softening, happier.  

She smiles a little wider, “Hi.”  

The moment hangs there as they simply take each other in, giddy to simply be in each other’s presence. But, finally, eventually, Oliver’s brain starts working again and he wonders what brings her here to his office. Several scenarios flash through his mind, their OTHER job, their friends, but he quickly rejects those because she would have stridden in talking a mile a minute all business if the city was in danger.  Did they have plans?  He wonders.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today, unless…”  He stumbles over the words a little, “did I forget…did we have lunch plans?”  He can’t help the feeling of hopefulness that maybe it was true. Maybe they had made plans and the unthinkable had happened that he had forgotten.

She shakes her head gently, “No.  We didn’t have plans.  But…” Felicity draws out the syllables on the last word, trailing off hopefully, her eyebrows rising slightly. She sways ever so lightly as she waits.

Oliver surveys his desk. The mounds of paperwork, the looming city council meeting, the millions of things he’s juggling as mayor, but how can he resist her.  He knows the minute he looked up and saw her that he’d table everything for a few minutes of time alone.

“Italian?”  He asks.  And Felicity smiles wide and shakes her head.

“No.  C’mon.”

She holds out her hand to him as he rounds the desk and he grabs it in his own.  Her hand is easily dwarfed in his, and the moment he touches her a deep feeling of satisfaction comes over him.  It always feels right.

She pulls him through the halls of the building,

Felicity starts talking as they walk, “I know a few months ago on your birthday, we talked about taking things slow.  And we have been, taking things really slowly.  And it’s been good, it’s been really…”

“Great.”  He finishes her sentence.

“Yeah.  And the other night when you proposed, I haven’t been so happy in a long time.”

Oliver nods.

They come to the end of the hallway and enter the elevator.  Felicity pushes the button for the Lobby.

“What are we waiting for?”

“What do you mean?” He says turning to look at her as the elevator doors close.

“The first time we got engaged, I thought that I wanted to have the big dream wedding, the white dress, all our friends and family, the whole thing…”

Oliver nods at her. To be honest, that’s also how he had imagined it would be, a Queen family tradition, why throw a small party when you can throw an outrageously expensive large one.

They exit the elevator and walk across the crowded lobby to the outside.  The day is sunny and warm and they walk easily together hand in hand. They stop at the corner and wait for the all clear to cross the street.

The light changes and they start forward into the crosswalk, throngs of people around them.  

Felicity continues, “And then this morning after looking at the 50th text message from my mother about wedding dresses, it hit me.  I don’t care about any of that.  I don’t care about the dress or the flowers or the wedding cake.  I just want to be married to you.  I just want our life together to start and I want it to start right now; today, as soon as possible.”

“That’s what I want too.”

Felicity steers them into the courts building.

Oliver tugs on her hand a little, asking curiously, “Where are you taking me?”

Felicity simply smiles mysteriously and replies, “You’ll see.”

Finally, she stops in front of a door and he looks at the words etched into the frosted glass, ‘City Clerk’s Office.”

He looks back at her quizzically, “Last I checked they don’t serve food here.”

You’re right, they don’t. But they do perform civil ceremonies.”

Oliver is gobsmacked. Civil Ceremonies.  He’s shocked but not unpleasantly, a smile plays across his mouth.

Felicity looks up at him, “Oliver will you marry me, right here, right now.”

“But…don’t you want your mom here, our friends…it’ll be just us” He asks.

“Not exactly, I managed to find a couple of witnesses.”

As if out of nowhere, Diggle and Thea appear beaming from ear to ear.  Thea is holding a small posy of flowers, which she hands over to Felicity.

“Did he say yes?” Thea asks.

The three of them look at Oliver expectantly.  He shakes his head, “How did you—“then looking at Felicity, “What if I had said no?”

Diggle gives Oliver a look, “you’re not known for making good decisions, Oliver, but even you aren’t that stupid.”

“Are you saying no?” Felicity asks gently, placing a hand on his.  Her eyes gently probing, making sure he knows it’s okay if that is the answer.

“Yes.”  Oliver shakes his head, “I mean no.”  Felicity looks at him in confusion as he babbles.  He takes a deep breath, “I mean, yes I want to marry you, right here right now.”

Diggle claps Oliver on the back in approval as Thea opens the office door.


	74. We have to go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the events of Season 5, but is not meant to be speculative. I hope you like it!

Felicity lays in the bed relaxed, feeling the mild aftershocks from the vibrations that rocked her body cocoon her in a warm laziness.  She keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of all her nerve endings firing.  Dimly aware of the hands gripping her waist, the scratchy beard currently making its way from her center where it had recently been feasting.  Lips placing small kisses on her stomach then inching slowly up her torso.  She peeks an eye open and sees the sheets still draped around Oliver’s head, shoulder and chest obscuring him from view.  Felicity sighs happily, one hand still tangled in the hair on his head, the other arm loosely draping a shoulder.  

“Not a bad way to start the morning,” she murmurs.  He doesn’t reply, too busy kissing her breast, pulling the nipple into his mouth before licking it lightly.  In response, she arches her back slightly and he slides his arm in the gap holding her to him.  She lets her head hang loosely back, her mouth parting slightly, breath quickening, feeling small bubbles of excitement starting to re-form.

He presses an arm down into the mattress, pulling himself up and out of the sheets, so that he can lean down and kiss her on the mouth, sliding his tongue into hers, nipping at her lip gently.

“MmmHmm” Oliver rumbles against her mouth.  He pulls away and she opens her eyes to see him looking down at her smiling.

Felicity blushes, for some reason, the intensity of his blue eyes focused on her makes her suddenly self-conscious, “What?” she says.

“I love the way you look right now.”

“Why, because I look like a woman who’s been well satisfied?” Felicity teases.

Oliver laughs, “a little.” Then he shakes his head, his eyes softening, “because it’s just for me.  When we’re alone, I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

Oliver leans down, kisses Felicity again.  Felicity wraps her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her, luxuriating in the feel of his muscular form pressed against her softer form.  

She turns her head to the side as Oliver trails kisses down her jaw line to the nape of her neck. She stares at the alarm clock ‘7:45am.’ It takes a moment to register.  SHIT.  7:45 AM.

“Is that the time?” She asks, panic making her voice rise into a squeak.  Oliver doesn’t respond, merely grunting as he continues to suck at her neck intently.

Felicity slaps at his shoulders, scrambling to get out from under Oliver.  “Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me it was so late!”  Ignoring his murmured protestations, she bounces to the edge of the bed, evading Oliver’s arms as he tries to pull her back into the warmth of their nest of sheets.  “I’m serious. If we’re late again, he’s going to kill me!”  As she stands, Oliver flops face down into the sheets in defeat.  Felicity rolls her eyes, not that he can see her now.

She scurries around the room, gathering clothes, and Oliver props an arm on the bed and watches her, “You’re not going to be late.”  

“Easy for you to say,” Felicity retorts, “Mayor doesn’t have to be in the office until he wants Queen!”  Felicity disappears into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Felicity’s heels click down the stairs just as Oliver pours a cup of coffee into a metal tumbler screwing on the lid tightly.  She throws down her coat and purse, sticking a piece of toast in her mouth as she struggles with the clasp on her bracelet.  Oliver walks over taking over the clasp closing duties, then pulls the toast from her mouth and bites into it himself.  Felicity smiles at him, still harried and distracted, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”  He pulls her towards him, kissing her on the lips, her fresh clean scent enveloping him.

“C’MON!  We’re going to be late…AGAIN!”  William stands between them impatiently looking at them in disgust.  He’s already dressed with his backpack slung around his shoulders.  

Felicity’s eyes widen as if to say, _I told you he was going to be mad_.

Oliver bites his lip struggling to keep a straight face, he turns to William asking, “Did you eat breakfast?”

“Yes, I ate breakfast.” William huffs picking up Felicity’s things and practically throwing them at her as he attempts to steer her to the door. She lets him.  “We’re going to be late.”  He repeats insistent and annoyed.

Oliver hands Felicity her coffee and pulls William into a quick hug, which he accepts for a moment before squirming out of the embrace to pull open the front door.

“Hey.”  Oliver says stopping them. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Felicity and William look back at him blankly and Oliver leans forward giving Felicity a kiss.  

William sighs loudly, “Are you kidding me!”

But, Oliver ignores him, smiling at Felicity, “You have a good day.” And then he leans down and presses his mouth against the small swell of Felicity’s stomach.  Oliver places a kiss on her belly, whispering, “and you too little one.”

Felicity smiles, shaking her head at Oliver.  “The baby is like the size of a banana.”  

Oliver straightens still smiling and leans in again to kiss her mouth, when William’s frustrated voice breaks through, “We have to go!”  Oliver and Felicity exchange an amused look and abort the kiss.

“Okay, Okay!” Felicity capitulates, “Let’s go.”  William charges through the door and before Felicity walks through, she murmurs, “Demanding and bossy, I wonder where he gets that from.”

Oliver squints at her, “Funny.”  But when she turns to look over her shoulder at him and grins, he smiles good-naturedly back.


	75. 6x01 Speculative Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last couple years I've written full scripts to speculate about the start of the new season, but this year, I simply couldn't get my ideas in order, so I'm going to be putting the few bits I have here. This chapter will be updating, so you may want to check back for more...

Teaser:

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING  
  
               We smash into the scene on a pair of male legs running at  
               full tilt.  It's OLIVER QUEEN, he's on the treadmill,  
               dripping sweat, he's been at it awhile.  
  
                                   THEA (O.C.)  
                         You're up and at 'em early.  
  
               Oliver pushes buttons on the machine slowing himself and the  
               machine down.  He smiles at his sister, THEA QUEEN who's  
               standing in the doorway, files in hand.  
  
                                   OLIVER (BREATHLESS)  
                         I've been up for hours.  Got  
                         William off to school, figured  
                         since I got to work early I might  
                         as well squeeze in a quick run  
                         before my morning meeting.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Hopefully, AFTER you shower?  
  
               Oliver smirks, wiping the sweat on his neck with a handy  
               towel.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Good thing I have a private  
                         bathroom in my office.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Perks of being a mayor.  I assure  
                         you the city council members will  
                         be grateful.  
                             (beat)  
                         Fatherhood is agreeing with you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         If you call being a father seeing  
                         my son two times a week and every  
                         other weekend, then yes, I guess  
                         so.  
                             (beat)  
                         Samantha still doesn't fully trust  
                         me yet, but I think I'm proving  
                         that I'm serious about being a part  
                         of William's life.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I'm proud of you, Ollie.  And...a  
                         little birdie told me that you have  
                         dinner plans tonight.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Who?  
                             (aside)  
                         Curtis.  
  
               Thea's answering smile is all the confirmation he needs.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         So, big date?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         NO! NOT a date.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         We're really not doing this again  
                         are we?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity wants to take things slow,  
                         one step at a time and I am  
                         respecting her wishes.  Besides,  
                         our one and only date kind of  
                         was...  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Explosive?  
  
               Oliver throws his towel at Thea.  She swats it away with a  
               grimace.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's just dinner.  We've been  
                         having dinner, no big deal.  No  
                         more questions, okay Speedy.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Uh huh.  Nothing between you two is  
                         just anything.  But I'll hold off  
                         on the wedding planning...for now.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SARCASTIC)  
                         Thanks.  
                             (beat)  
                         Why are you here so early?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I'm prepping for your council  
                         meeting this morning and FYI I'm  
                         here on time, it's only early for  
                         you.  
  
  
Act 1, Scene 1:  
               EXT. - LIAN YU  
  
               5 MONTHS AGO  
  
               The island is a burned out mess of rubble and debris.  Argus  
               agents scrabble over the surface, picking their way through  
               the scorched earth, still smoking slightly.  
  
               WILLIAM CLAYTON sits on a rock, idly hitting the charred soup  
               of burnt jungle, sand and rock with a stick.  
  
               LYLA MICHAELS directs the action, while OLIVER QUEEN, still  
               in his Arrow suit, looks intently at a tablet in his hands.  
  
               An Argus agent approaches Lyla...  
  
                                   AGENT  
                         Ma'am.  We've nearly canvassed the  
                         entire island.  We haven't been  
                         able to locate Mr. Diggle or anyone  
                         else for that matter.  And  
                             (beat)  
                         No remains.  
  
               Off Lyla.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         We'll find them.  I've got trackers  
                         on them and if I know Felicity,  
                         she'll figure out a way to let us  
                         know where they are.  
  
                                   AGENT  
                         With all due respect, there are no  
                         heat signatures on this island  
                         other than ours.  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         There's still the bunker.  
  
                                   AGENT  
                         IF they didn't get buried in the  
                         blast, that many people with a  
                         finite amount of air...    
                             (Oliver glances over at  
                              William to make sure he's  
                              not listening)  
                         Even if we find them, the chances  
                         are slim, after this much time,  
                         they're most probably--  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         That bunker is made with reinforced  
                         steel, it was built to withstand a  
                         catastrophic event, there is a  
                         better than good chance, that they  
                         are down there.  
  
               Oliver glances down at the tablet, which is still showing  
               nothing.  
  
                                   OLIVER  (ASIDE)  
                         C'mon Felicity.  
  
                                   AGENT  
                         Look, Director,  
                             (sympathetic)  
                         I know it's not what you want to  
                         hear, but it's time to face facts,  
                         it's been over 48 hours, you know  
                         the likelihood as well as I do.  We  
                         need to change this from a rescue  
                         to a recovery operation.  
  
                                   OLIVER (ANGRY)  
                         No!  That's premature at best.  
                         Slade Wilson knew this island like  
                         the back of his hand, the fact that  
                         we haven't found them or any  
                         remains points to the likelihood  
                         that they sheltered in that bunker,  
                         which was built to be a secret  
                         Argus prison, meaning no heat  
                         signatures, no proof of life.  We  
                         are not stopping now when are we so  
                         close to finding them!  
  
                                   AGENT  
                         You have no authorization here it's  
                         not up to you.  
  
               Lyla takes it all in grimly and looks over at Oliver looking  
               menacingly at the agent.  
  
                                   LYLA (GRIM)  
                         I appreciate your candor agent, but  
                         I'm not ready yet to give up on  
                         Johnnie.    
                             (to Oliver)  
                         Are you ready to give up on  
                         Felicity?  
  
               Oliver shakes his head.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CLIPPING THE WORD)  
                         No.  
  
               Lyla turns to the agent.  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         Tell the men to keep digging.  
  
               The agent opens his mouth to speak but Lyla cuts him off.  
  
                                   LYLA (CONT'D)  
                         That's an order, Agent.  
  
               The agent takes his marching orders, walks off to talk to the  
               others.  Lyla turns to Oliver who's looking back down at the  
               tablet.  
  
                                   LYLA (CONT'D)  
                         I hope we're right.  
  
               Before Oliver can answer, a faint blip appears on the screen.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I've got something.  
  
  
Act 1, Scene 2:  
               EXT. LIAN YU, SOME TIME LATER  
  
               Several Agents heave at the bunker entrance until it finally  
               opens with a great gasp and groan.  
  
               A tense moment of silence, is there anyone still alive  
               within?  
  
               Then we see a dusty hand emerge and the figure of John  
               Diggle.  
  
               Lyla lets out a deep exhale/sob.  The agents help pull him  
               out and he approaches Lyla.  They hug.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         You came for me.  
  
                                   LYLA (EMOTIONAL)  
                         Always have, always will.  
  
                                   WILLIAM  
                         MOM!  
  
               William runs past Digg and Lyla and into SAMANTHA CLAYTON's  
               arms.  She's covered in soot, her tears leaving dust trails  
               down her cheeks as she hugs William tightly.  
  
               Oliver watches them, and when he catches Samantha's eye, she  
               nods to him in gratitude.  But then his focus shifts as  
               FELICITY SMOAK is pulled out next.  
  
               They rush forward toward each other.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver!  
  
               He places his hands on her face, looking at her intently,  
               checking her over with his eyes, concerned.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Are you hurt?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm okay.  I'm okay.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thea?  
  
               Felicity nods.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         She's okay.  
  
               Oliver closes his eyes for a second, his shoulders slump down  
               in relief.


	76. Re-Airrow 1x01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started rewatching Arrow from the beginning and had this thought about what Felicity was doing in the pilot. I started writing more as a lark, but then realized I had something more than that. This is my 'Rosencrantz & Guildenstern' version of Arrow, Felicity Smoak style. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> PS: I'm not sure what happened to the formatting. Sorry!

INT. BIG BELLY DINNER - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK stands at the cash register, a big greasy bag  
in front of her. CARLY DIGGLE is ringing her up, but both  
are distracted watching the television screen.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
Oliver Queen is alive. The  
Starling City...

Carly hands Felicity her change.

CARLY  
Wild, huh?

FELICITY  
Yeah, five years, his poor family.

CARLY  
Anything else I can get you?

Felicity shakes her head, slowly walking out of the diner,  
her eyes still on the news telecast.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity plunks down the bag of food at her desk. She opens  
up the bag, pulling out a hamburger and absentmindedly  
munches on it while typing on the computer. The screen pulls  
up the same video news cast that was on Big Belly Burger.

JOE (O.S.)  
Where do you think he was the last  
five years?

Felicity shrugs.

FELICITY  
Rehab?

Joe smirks, snagging a french fry before she can stop him.

JOE  
Walter Steele wants to see you.

Felicity swallows the bite she was chewing on, trepidation on  
her face.

FELICITY  
Why? D-Did he say why?

JOE  
Nope. But I'd get over there.

Felicity hastily grabs a paper napkin and wipes her mouth,  
heading to the elevators she takes a moment to look at her  
reflection in the metal doors to make sure she is  
presentable.

The doors open and she approaches Steele's secretary.

FELICITY  
I'm Felicity Smoak. I believe Mr.  
Steele wanted to see me.

SECRETARY  
Yes, Miss Smoak. Have a seat, I'll  
let him know you're here.

She picks up the phone and Felicity sits in a chair,  
nervously playing with her fingers.

The door opens and MOIRA QUEEN and WALTER STEELE stand at the  
doorway. Felicity ducks her head down, trying to be  
invisible, trying and failing not to listen in on their  
conversation.

WALTER  
It'll be alright Moira, give the  
boy some time, he just got back.

Moira's face is lined with worry and anxiety, but she  
reluctantly nods and Walter leans in to kiss her on the  
cheek.

Moira sweeps past not even looking in Felicity's direction.  
Walter looks over at her and notices Felicity, seemingly for  
the first time.

WALTER (CONT'D)  
Ah, Miss Smoak, please come in.

Felicity stands, smoothing her skirt down, trying not to  
think of how prim she looks in comparison to the elegant  
Moira Queen.

FELICITY  
Mrs. Queen must be so happy to have  
her son back.

Off Walter.

FELICITY (BABBLING) (CONT'D)  
I mean, I couldn't help notice her,  
she's so beautiful and scary. I  
mean, not SCARY,  
imposing...commanding. Why...Did  
you want see me for some reason?

WALTER  
Have a seat, Miss Smoak. Yes, I  
wanted to talk to you about your  
role here at Queen Consolidated.

FELICITY  
Okay.

WALTER  
I've been looking over your resume,  
Miss Smoak. It's quite impressive.  
(reading from an open  
file)  
Graduated summa cum laude from MIT  
in 2009 - top marks and  
references...I have to wonder, you  
could have chosen anywhere to work,  
even got a job at the NSA or  
Argus...

FELICITY  
No, not really.

Felicity didn't mean to blurt that out and she bites her lip.  
But, Walter caught it and narrows his eyes at her.

WALTER  
No? Because of your association  
with Cooper Seldon?

Felicity's eyes widen in shock, Walter eyes her, her reaction  
confirming something for him.

WALTER (CONT'D)  
Yes, I knew about that. We do a  
thorough background check on all of  
our employees.  
(beat)  
you were never implicated in that  
incident were you? But, I'm  
gathering he was someone important  
to you.

FELICITY (CAUTIOUSLY)  
Yes, he was my boyfriend.

WALTER  
Ahh, I see. I'm sorry for your  
loss.

FELICITY  
Thank you. But, I'm not really  
sure what this has to do with me.

WALTER  
What brought you here to QC?

FELICITY  
I was recruited after I graduated.

WALTER  
Yes, you've been toiling in our IT  
Department for the last three  
years. Your supervisor, Joe, said  
that you've been troubleshooting  
computer problems.

FELICITY  
Yes. Are you unhappy with my work?

WALTER  
Not at all, it's just...don't you  
find it all a bit boring? Three  
years of fielding employee computer  
issues and when I look over your  
records, it's obvious to me, you  
are qualified for so much more.

FELICITY  
Boring? Umm, well I guess a  
little, my life would be easier if  
people would stop clicking on  
strange links...but, I'm not saying  
that I'm unhappy if that's what you  
think? I really do like my job and  
the company. I don't know what  
Joe's been telling you, but...

WALTER  
Relax, Miss Smoak. You're not in  
trouble. In fact, I'm promoting  
you. I foresee great things for  
you here. Congratulations.

Walter stands and extends his hand.

FELICITY  
Thank you, Mr. Steele!

 

INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED.

Felicity plunks down in her seat, still amazed at her  
conversation with Walter Steele. Her cellphone chimes and  
she looks down at it. It's a text message from her only  
friend in Starling City, Kristina.

Kristina: We're going out tonight.

Felicity: We are?

Kristina: Yes, 9:00, wear something HOT.

Felicity: I don't know, it's been a long day...

Kristina: NO EXCUSES.

 

INT. OLIVER QUEEN'S WELCOME HOME PARTY - NIGHT

Kristina and Felicity stand at the bar, the music is blaring,  
the crowd drunk and raucous, the man of the hour nowhere to  
be found.

FELICITY  
How long are we staying?

KRISTINA (ANNOYED)  
We just got here. Drink your  
drink!

Felicity sighs, obediently sipping her drink. Kristina scans  
the crowd.

KRISTINA (CONT'D)  
How's work?

FELICITY  
I got a promotion.

KRISTINA  
Congrats, that's another good  
reason to be out tonight. We will  
toast your promotion.

FELICITY  
What's the first reason?

Kristina looks at Felicity in amazement at the question.

KRISTINA (SNARKY)  
Oliver Queen?

FELICITY  
I don't know Oliver Queen. I  
vaguely remember a news story when  
his boat went missing five years  
ago. But, until I moved to  
Starling City and started working  
at QC, I didn't know anything about  
him. So, WHY am I at a party  
welcoming him home?

KRISTINA  
Because, I grew up in Starling  
City, and I remember Oliver Queen.  
I had the biggest crush on him. Me  
and my girl friends would stand  
around the VIP section at clubs for  
HOURS hoping that he or Tommy  
Merlyn would notice us.

FELICITY  
And did he?

KRISTINA  
NO. He was always surrounded by  
gorgeous ladies. I would read  
every single story I could find  
about him in the gossip pages, he  
was an epic partyer and I knew when  
I heard about tonight we had to go.  
Tommy Merlyn's parties are the  
stuff of legends. And a Tommy  
Merlyn party FOR Oliver Queen...

Katrina shrugs as if to say no brainer.

FELICITY  
They can't be all that if Oliver  
Queen hasn't even bothered showing  
up tonight.

Kristina arches an eyebrow, looking past Felicity she points  
her drink at the stairs leading down into the crowd.

KRISTINA  
You were saying?

Felicity turns around to see what Kristina is looking at. As  
if on cue, the music stops, along with her heart. She gulps  
hard. HOLY SHIT. She's seen pictures and video, but nothing  
has prepared her for the sight of Oliver Queen, in the flesh,  
walking down the stairs.

Out of the crowd, Tommy Merlyn bounds up the stairs, placing  
an arm around his friend.

TOMMY  
MAN OF THE HOUR!

The crowd cheers as "We are the Champions" starts up. Oliver  
disappears into the crowd, emerging a moment later standing  
on a table. Someone hands him a shot glass and he downs it  
in one gulp.

OLIVER  
I missed Tequila!

Everyone cheers, everyone except Felicity.

KRISTINA  
Isn't he gorgeous?

FELICITY  
That's what he missed? After five  
years, who knows where, everyone  
thinking he's dead, not his family,  
not his friends, Tequila?

Kristina rolls her eyes.

KRISTINA  
It's a party, Felicity.

Felicity is done.

FELICITY  
I think I'm going to call it a  
night. I'm sorry.

 

INT. OLIVER QUEEN'S WELCOME HOME PARTY

Felicity gathers her coat from the coat check and walks  
through the empty lobby, the distant sound of thumping music  
can be heard. She stops short when she sees Oliver Queen,  
himself, in conversation with a woman. They are having an  
involved conversation and Felicity doesn't know whether to  
walk past them or not. She opts to stay in place, hoping  
they'll be done quickly. She tries to stay invisible but  
watches them surreptitiously. He opens his arms wide as he  
backs up from the girl...

OLIVER  
Got to roll. I've got five years  
of debauchery to catch up on!

Felicity shakes her head in disgust. The girl he's talking  
to seems to feel the same way. He watches her as she walks  
away from him and then Felicity notices his expression change  
to regret and sadness. Strange.

 

EXT. OLIVER QUEEN'S WELCOME HOME PARTY - NIGHT

Felicity stands waiting for her Uber when she's startled by  
the sound of exploding glass. The crowd around her  
collectively gasp and all eyes look upwards toward the sound.

Felicity looks up too and sees a green hooded figure jump out  
backwards from the top floor of the high rise next door.  
Someone screams and Felicity's mouth opens in shock. She  
can't believe what she's seeing. Improbably he hooks a hand  
around something and for a moment it looks like he's flying  
through the air. But, then the light shifts and she sees a  
wire thin line drawn taut linking the building across the  
street to the one she is standing in front of. The man  
disappears onto the roof above her just as three cop cars,  
sirens blaring, screech to a halt on the street in front of  
her.

What the hell was that?


	77. Re-Airrow 1x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Episode 2 from Felicity's perspective. I am not including the aired scenes here but I highly recommend watching them too, to have it make better sense and it's fun too! :)

[Oliver at QC](https://youtu.be/TET7CGitffw?list=PLv4pqLW7ZzhdyeH_zXIXGDuhjGzj75bpr)

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK absentmindedly taps her red pen against her  
lips as she intently watches her computer monitor currently a  
video of the Starling News.

NEWS ANCHOR (ON TV)  
Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman  
has withdrawn more than 30 million  
dollars from the plant's account.   
Mr. Redman claims refunding the  
Halcyon pension plan has always  
been his intent.

As the news broadcast continues, Felicity pulls toward her a  
manila folder, opens it. Inside are printed news clippings,  
articles about the Vigilante. She thumbs through them, every  
now and then glancing back up at the screen.

NEWS ANCHOR (ON TV) (CONT'D)  
But sources say Redman was coerced  
by the vigilante.  
(a police sketch of the  
Vigilante replaces the  
anchor onscreen)

SHARON (O.S.)  
He's here.

Felicity jumps, reflexively slamming the file shut and  
minimizing the window of the news broadcast.

FELICITY  
What?

She looks up at the unassuming brunette looming over her  
desk.

SHARON  
Oliver Queen. I just saw him with  
Walter Steele and Moira Queen  
walking through the lobby.

Susan perches, uninvited, on the edge of the desk.

SHARON (CONT'D)  
He's sooo hot. I mean, he was  
always hot, but now--

JOE  
He's drunk.

SHARON (SCOFFS)  
What?

JOE  
He was drunk! Didn't you notice  
they were practically holding him  
up?

SHARON (ANNOYED)  
No, he wasn't.

JOE  
I was just on the 52nd floor,  
dropping off the quarterly reports  
to Walter Steele's secretary, and I  
saw them get off the elevator. He  
was weaving and leering at that  
blonde assistant to the CFO--

SHARON  
The one who keeps turning you down?

JOE (IGNORING HER)  
The blonde with the glasses and  
ponytail, the one that looks like  
you, Felicity.

Felicity rolls her eyes, tries to deflect the conversation.

FELICITY  
What's he doing here?

Joe shrugs.

JOE  
What do you think? He's touring  
the Queendom, probably about to be  
named our new boss.

FELICITY  
It seems too soon.

Off Joe and Sharon.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
(self-conscious)  
I was...just reading...an article  
about his court appearance. He was  
stranded on an island for 5 years,  
lost his dad...he's been back a  
week.  
(shrugs)  
I don't know, I'd think he'd need  
more time to get acclimated.

SHARON  
Considering he's supposed to be at  
the groundbreaking tomorrow for  
that new Applied Sciences building,  
I'm guessing the Queen family  
disagrees.

[Groundbreaking Ceremony](https://youtu.be/jTCTebsqgdk?list=PLv4pqLW7ZzhdyeH_zXIXGDuhjGzj75bpr)

EXT. APPLIED SCIENCES GROUNDBREAKING - DAY

A crowd of Queen Consolidated employees, city officials, and  
others mill about waiting for the event to start. Felicity  
and Sharon stand together on the outskirts of the crowd.  
Sharon cranes her neck looking around.

SHARON  
I don't think he's here yet.

FELICITY  
Sharon, I thought we were getting  
lunch, if I knew you wanted to  
spend our break waiting for Oliver  
Queen, who incidentally is late--

Walter Steele ascends the stage.

SHARON  
Shh - it's starting.

WALTER  
Good afternnon and thank you all  
for coming.

All eyes are on Walter as he continues speaking, but Felicity  
is distracted by a limo that has come to a stop nearby. She  
watches as Oliver Queen exits, flanked by two young ladies -  
they look like they came straight from a nightclub, even  
though it's the middle of the day.

WALTER (CONT'D)  
Now this is a building that will  
stand as a monument  
(Oliver grabs a glass of  
champagne off a tray)  
To the man whose company and vision  
are his greatest legacies.

OLIVER  
Whoa! Whoa!

Oliver downs the drink as all eyes turn to him.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
What about me? Right? I'm a legacy.

He makes his way through the crowd brushing past Felicity and  
up onto the stage. The crowd is uncomfortable, whispering,  
gasping as he almost loses his footing.

SHARON  
He must be drunk.

Felicity shakes her head as he speaks. This is the guy she  
saw at the Welcome Home party. The one without a care in the  
world, the one who didn't seem to care that his family stand  
behind him, uncomfortable and disappointed by his actions and  
words. He might be cute, but she didn't much care for this  
guy.

OLIVER  
See, I'm supposed to come here  
today and I'm supposed to take my  
rightful place at the company.

FELICITY (WHISPERING)  
Why does he suddenly seem a lot  
less drunk?

OLIVER  
Prodigal son returns home and  
becomes the heir apparent. But, I'm  
not my father. I'm not the man he  
was, I'm not half the man he was. I  
never will be. So, please, stop  
asking me to be.

Felicity studies him, a well of sympathy despite herself.

SHARON (WHISPERS)  
His poor family, so humiliating.

Oliver jumps off the stage.

FELICITY (SOFTLY, REVELATORY)  
He's not drunk, he's sad.

Oliver turns and looks straight at her. They make eye  
contact for a brief moment. Felicity is visibly startled.  
Did he hear her? But, his face is a mask, then the moment is  
over and he walks off alone.


	78. Re-Airrow 1x03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than rehash the (iconic) first meeting - I decided to fill in the gaps here and added a new scene furthering the subplot of Felicity’s interest in solving the Hood puzzle. I am once again including the links to the scenes from the episode - I highly recommend watching them because it will make much more sense. I'm also trying something new here, including some gifs...

FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity clicks on a tab and pulls up a news article from the  
Starling City Sentinel. A picture of Oliver Queen and the  
headline: Oliver Queen to open New Hotspot in the Glades  
fills the screen and she reads it quickly.

She spies another headline: Local Businessman shot, the Hood  
suspected.

She clicks on it and a video starts to play.

NEWS ANCHOR  
Carl Rasmussen was found shot to  
death in his home earlier this  
evening. The police will not  
comment if there's a connection  
between Mr. Rasmussen's death and  
the murder of James Holder a few  
nights ago. Mr. Rasmussen leaves  
behind a wife and three children.

She grabs her red pen and jots down some notes, then sticks  
the pen in her mouth so she can open another article, this  
one about James Holder and scans it quickly. She opens  
several other windows one of which is the login page for  
Starling City Police Department's records division. She  
pauses staring at the screen fingers hovering above the  
keyboard hesitantly. Talking to no one...

FELICITY  
Don't do it Felicity. You swore you  
wouldn't do this anymore. This is  
highly illegal...

Felicity sighs, mind made up and begins to type furiously. A  
bewildering array of code flash across the screen and then  
somehow she's in. She quickly finds what she's looking for,  
pulling up a police record of the Holder shooting. She leans  
forward peering intently at the screen.

FELICITY (MURMURS) (CONT'D)  
What the hell is strychnos  
toxifera?

She seen that somehwere before maybe one of the articles she  
clipped already on the Hood. She turns to cross reference  
when a voice says...

OLIVER (O.S.)  
Felicity Smoak?

[The First Meeting](https://youtu.be/H-Hx7uFt4m0)

INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - A FEW MINUTES  
LATER

OLIVER  
If there's anything you can salvage  
from it, I would really appreciate  
it.

Oliver Queen charm mode activated, all Felicity can do is nod  
in agreement. Oliver stands and waits expectantly.

FELICITY  
Oh, you mean right now?  
Umm...okay...there's a chair over  
there if you could...

Oliver turns to grab it and Felicity quickly closes out all  
the windows on her screen, shoving her folder of Vigilante  
reaearch to the side before he turns back.

He sits down next to her as she connects the laptop, boots it  
up and starts pulling up files on her montior. Oliver  
watches her silently while she works.

He looks at her desk, the bottle of pills, what are those  
for? It's a spare desk, no pictures of family, no pictures of  
friends. Not a trace or clue as to her personal life except  
for a lone birthday card pinned above her desk. She's not  
married, no ring.

Oliver notices a folder with some papers peeking out, one of  
which catches his eye. It's a news article and the bottom  
half of the police sketch of the Hood is pictured on it. From  
the looks of it, the folder has quite a number of papers in  
it. Why does she have a file on the Hood?

A blueprint schematic fills her computer screen and his focus  
is pulled back to her monitor.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It looks like blueprints.

[I thought you said this was your laptop](https://youtu.be/BgY3qqzXovs)

INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - A FEW MINUTES  
LATER

Felicity stares at Oliver, who has been sitting silent, lost  
in his own thoughs, his face grave, for a few minutes.

FELICITY  
Are you okay?

He startles and then focuses in on her nodding.

OLIVER  
Yeah, Thank you for your help.

He rises and she undocks his laptop handing it back to him.

FELICITY  
Sure. Can I ask you a question?

He tenses.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
What brought you to my desk?

OLIVER  
Walter Steele. I asked him for a  
referral to someone who could help  
me and he suggested you. He said  
you were the smartest employee at  
Queen Consolidated.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
Oh.

Oliver hesitates and then tentative...

OLIVER  
Felicity, can I call you sometime?

FELICITY (SHOCKED)  
What? W-Why?

OLIVER  
For IT help...I was hoping I could  
call you if I had another problem  
with my laptop.  
(beat)  
I don't know if you know this, but  
I've been on a deserted island for  
the last five years and I'm not  
exactly up to speed  
technologically.

Felicity lets out a breath.

FELICITY  
Right, of course. Why elese would  
you want my phone number. It's...

He hands her his phone, shrugging apologetically.

OLIVER  
Here you do it.

She enters her number.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
Lucky for you I'm the only Felicity  
in your phone unlike Jessica 1, 2,  
AND 3.

She gives the phone back to him, smirking. He smiles back,  
amused, raises the phone up and takes a picture of her. Off  
Felicity.

OLIVER  
So I know it's you when it rings  
(beat)  
My one and only Felicity.

Is he flirting? Felicity blushes and shakes her head in  
disbelief. Oliver turns to go, but then turns back.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I'm opening a club in the Glades.

FELICITY  
I know. Verdant, from the Latin  
Viridis, for green.

OLIVER  
If you say so.  
(beat)  
We're having our grand opening in a  
few days. You should come, bring a  
friend. Give them my name at the  
door, I'll make sure you get into  
the VIP section, free drinks on me.  
(beat)  
It's the least I can do for your  
help.

EXT. THE GLADES - NIGHT

Felicity sits in her car, a Surface in her lap. She stares at  
the screen, while a police scanner pops up a last seen  
location for the Hood on the map on her screen.

She looks up just in time to see the Hood improbably jump  
from the ground to a nearby exterior stair and disappear up  
it.

She gets out of her car walks into the alley, as she looks up  
to see where he went, she finds herself pushed, not too  
gently against the wall.

She gasps as the ARROW looms over her. His hood is pulled up,  
his face obscured by the shadow, the dim light and what she  
can now see is grease paint across his face. Blue piercing  
eyes pin her.

ARROW (GRUFF)  
Why are you following me?

FELICITY  
I'm not.

ARROW (LOUD)  
You're lying.

FELICITY (SHAKY)  
I was just walking by.

He lifts a file folder into the light. Her file folder on  
him.

ARROW  
Then what is this?

Felicity gulps. Busted. He leans in menacingly.

ARROW (CONT'D)  
You need to stop.

Felicity feels a flash of anger. She stares back at thim.

FELICITY (DEFIANT)  
And if I don't?

Where did that come from and who is she? He seems surprised  
too, his eyes narrowing.

ARROW (LOW)  
Then I'll make you.

FELICITY (FALSE BRAVADO)  
I'm not scared of you.

But, Felicity swallows hard, shaking, her mouth has gone dry.  
She licks her lips and the action draws his eyes to her  
mouth. And suddenly something shifts, SEXUAL TENSION. They  
both feel it. He's so close she can feel his body warmth,  
hear the creak of his leather as he shifts his weight. He  
stares at her and leans forward slightly, the energy  
crackling between them.

ARROW (SOFTLY)  
You should be.

MAN (O.S.)  
Hey, are you okay, Miss?

Felicity turns her head towards the voice, a man holding two  
trash bags, the back entrance of the restaurant illuminating  
the patch of alley where he stands. He is looking over at her  
in concern.

She turns back to find herself alone. The Hood vanished into  
thin air.

FELICITY  
I'm fine.

Felicity looks down at her hands, still trembling, and lets  
out a slow breath.

FELICITY (TO HERSELF) (CONT'D)  
I'm fine.

She slowly walks back toward her car.

From high above, the ARROW crouches down in the shadow,  
watches her go.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
The last thing I need is Felicity  
Smoak trying to uncover my secret.  
My warning should be enough to  
scare most people off. But, I have  
a feeling Miss Smoak is going to be  
harder to shake. But, I can't worry  
about that. Right now, I need to  
pay a visit to Detective Lance.

 


	79. No Kissing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a comment by Marc Guggenheim that there are no romantic kisses in 6x01. Smut and fluff.

“Hmmm no. No kissing.”

Oliver pulls back, “What do you mean, no kissing?”

“I don’t want to have to fix my face.  And if we kiss, you’re going to have lipstick all over you.”

“I don’t care.”

“William noticed, last time, the lipstick on your shirt, remember?” Oliver does.  Uncowed, he leans in kissing her ear, lightly sucking on the fleshy lobe, before moving towards her jaw line.  She arches her back leaning into him, eyes closing involuntarily.

“He’s a smart kid,” he murmurs into her neck.  “He’s going to figure it out sooner or later…”

Felicity pulls back, serious, “He just lost his mom and he hardly knows you.  The last thing he needs is to get used to someone else.”  Oliver opens his mouth to speak, but Felicity continues, “I know what it’s like to lose a parent, I mean mine left, but still, he’s alone and he’s probably blaming himself for what happened.  And now he’s in a new city, with his dad, who he’s only spent a handful of times with and who he just found out is the Green Arrow.  He’s got a lot on his plate…we agreed.”

Oliver leans in and they touch foreheads, “I know.  You’re right.  It’s just all this sneaking around…”

Felicity laughs softly, “You love it.”  Oliver grins guilty as charged.  He slides a hand down and around her bare bottom adjusting her even closer to him and her breath hitches.

“I do enjoy these afternoon ‘meetings’ of ours.” His voice is low in her ear.  She leans on him, draping her arms around his neck and shoulder, pulling him tighter, deeper inside her.  She rocks her hips back and forth and revels as his grip tightens even more firmly around her and his breath quickens.

Breathless, she says, “what exactly do you tell your assistant?”

“That we’re not to be disturbed under any circumstances.”  He lifts her with one arm and pulls her back down on top of him and they both groan softly.  Her bottom bouncing softly against the top of his thighs.

“What do you tell Curtis?” He asks before leaning her backwards, so he can trail kisses down the column of her neck, one hand sliding between their bodies.

“um..I tell him..ah…OH!”

“Shhh” he says laughingly. “These walls aren’t that thick.”

“Don’t shush me!” She counters with a smile. But, in tacit agreement, she rolls her hips faster, his hands assisting, banishing all conversation.  They move as one until she tips over the edge, her body quaking, her breath holding, she trembles silently as wave after wave of pleasure rocks her.  He follows her and buries his face into the crook of her shoulder, her hair fanning around his head, his mouth toothlessly sucking on her shoulder, deep grunts rising from his belly absorbing into her skin. 

Felicity rests her head against his shoulder, eyes closed.  They are quietly content, silently breathing, relaxed, letting the reverberations slowly ebb.

Oliver crooks a smile, “Thank you, I think this ‘meeting’ has been very productive, Mrs. Queen.”  Felicity’s eyes pop open and she sits up and looks at Oliver.

“Didn’t I tell you?  I’m keeping Smoak.”  She eases off his lap pulling down and smoothing the hem of her dress.

“What?” This is news to Oliver. “ What’s wrong with–”  He watches as she grabs her undergarments off the floor where he had discarded them and pulls them on. Her mind elsewhere.

“Or maybe I’ll hyphenate, Smoak-Queen has a nice ring, what do you think?”  She rounds the desk and Oliver stands quickly pulling on his pants. “What’s wrong with Mrs. Queen?”

She shakes her head, her eyes widening, “NOOO, Mrs. Queen is your mother. And your mother is…” Oliver quirks an eyebrow at her, daring her to continue.

She doesn’t rise to the challenge.  She glances into a mirror, checking her hair and face, “your mother…it’s not like you or anyone else is going to be calling me that anyway, since only Digg and Thea know we’re married.”

“Coward.” He says with a smile.

Felicity tips her head back and smiles up at him. He leans down for a kiss, but she rears back slightly, shaking her head no.  He settles for a kiss on the forehead.  “Fine, but next time I am kissing you.”

“Oliver.” she gives him a reproving look.

He grins mischievously, “What?  You said I can’t kiss you on the lips.  You didn’t say anything about anywhere else.”


	80. Re-Airrow 1x04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Hood’s warning to Felicity…think she’ll listen? In rewatching this episode, I realized that it takes place over a week, almost each scene is a different day! So imagine the night scenes taking place over several nights, not the same night. Also, I felt the FS subplot was self-explanatory so I didn’t write around it. Includes gifs/links to actual scenes on YT (please let me know if you think this is annoying or helpful). These chapters assume a familiarity with the episode.

EXT. STARLING CITY - ROOFTOP, NIGHT

DIGGLE (V.O.)  
You're a criminal, and a  
murderer.

OLIVER QUEEN crouches down, those words still ringing in his  
ears.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Maybe Diggle is right about me. It  
was a mistake to think I could take  
on a partner. I'm better off  
saving the city alone.

_Then why is he up here?_

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Now Diggle knows my secret, I can't  
change that. What I can do is to  
make sure no one else finds out.  
Namely, one blonde haired IT  
expert.

A light flicks on in a window, across from Oliver, an  
unassuming brownstone in a quiet suburban neighborhood.  
FELICITY SMOAK enters carrying groceries, she unceremoniously  
dumps them on the kitchen counter.

Impassive, Oliver watches as she puts away her groceries.  
Disappears into an adjoining room and reappears in her  
pajamas. She grabs her tablet and sits on her couch.

A pang...of something, the normalcy of it all.

Felicity disappears again and drags out a large poster board  
balancing it on a nearby table. She pulls out neatly clipped  
newspaper articles and starts pasting them to the board.

Oliver leans forward... _what is she doing_?

She finishes and stands back, starts drawing lines with a  
thick black marker between the clippings. She is lost in  
thought.

The clippings are all about the vigilante and the men he's  
captured and killed.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
I thought my warning the other day  
would be enough to scare her away,  
but I was wrong. I need to send  
her another message.

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT.

Oliver walks around the dark empty apartment, a large framed  
movie poster of 'His Girl Friday' hangs above a television.  
He examines the objects, the room curiously. The decor is  
bright, colorful, like her. He picks up a small figurine on  
a bookshelf, examines it before carefully placing it back  
where he found it.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
This is the second woman's  
apartment I've broken into tonight.  
Not exactly how I envisioned  
spending my evening.

Oliver stops in front of the poster board, still propped on a  
console table.

A picture of the Vigilante police sketch is centered on the  
board, with several articles about people on the list  
radiating outward around it. Lines have been drawn from the  
sketch to each clipping, notes scribbled next to each face,  
the word "victim connection???" is underlined several times.  
Oliver looks down and sees the black marker on the table. He  
picks it up and uncaps it, writes on the board.

Keys jangle, the sound of one being inserted into a lock.  
Oliver's head swivels quickly at the sound. The door opens  
and Felicity walks into the room, unaware. She switches on  
the light, revealing the empty apartment.

Felicity sets down her coat and bag on a nearby table and  
heads toward the bedroom, glancing at the board as she walks  
by it. She stops abruptly.

The clippings are torn, half ripped and hanging and scrawled  
across the board in big writing, "STOP" She hugs her arms to  
her body, looking around the room in trepidation.

_He was here. In my apartment. He was watching me._

FLASHBACK to the moment in the alley, the Vigilante, the face  
under the hood in shadow, looming over her.

Felicity shivers involuntarily.

Oliver, back in his position, across the street watches her.  
_She looks scared. Good._

* * *

  EXT. STARLING CITY, ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Oliver crouches again, waiting. A moment later he is  
rewarded, the light turns on, Felicity enters her apartment.  
She's carrying a large white cardboard tube. She moves  
toward her entertainment center and pulls off a large framed  
picture from the wall.

He watches as she opens the backing, removes the picture.  
Then, she uncaps the tube pulls out another poster, unrolls  
it, a smile on her face. She puts into the frame. She looks  
up out the window, right at him.

He draws back, even though there is no way she can see him  
from her vantage. She moves over to the window and draws the  
curtains. _Smart girl._

Inside Felicity's apartment, Felicity pulls out another  
board. Identical to the one she had on display. She tapes  
it to the back of the picture frame. She re-hangs it and  
then stands back to look at her work.

Inside the frame is another movie poster, this time from the  
classic 'The Adventures of Robin Hood'. No one would ever  
know what was behind that frame to look at it.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Take that, my green hooded friend.

* * *

 

INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

Felicity works at her desk. The phone rings.

FELICITY  
I.T. Department.  
(beat)  
This is Felicity.  
(stammering)  
Mr. Steele wants to see me? Right  
now? Did he say why?  
(quickly)  
No, no that's fine. I'll be right  
up.

Felicity hangs up and Joe materializes in front of her.

JOE  
You're being summoned again.

Felicity sighs annoyed.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
Eavesdropping, really? Did you  
need something?

Joe smirks.

JOE  
You know we were all pretty  
surprised when we heard about your  
promotion.

FELICITY  
Why is that?

JOE  
I mean, it kind of came out of the  
blue and you jumped the line so to  
speak in front other more senior  
people...

Felicity stares at him. _What's he getting at?_

JOE (CONT'D)  
But, then it all made sense, when I  
saw you hanging around Oliver Queen  
a couple of weeks ago.

FELICITY  
Hanging around? You mean, when I  
helped him with his laptop?

JOE  
Right. Helped him.  
(sneers)  
I wonder, what other things have  
you helped him with?

FELICITY (ANGRY)  
What exactly are you insinuating?

JOE  
Maybe, Daddy Warbucks doesn't like  
you double dipping in the family  
tree.

FELICITY  
Excuse Me!

JOE  
That's the problem when you try to  
sleep your way to the top. Keeping  
track of all the rungs.  
(beat, leans toward her)  
I got to say, I'm a little hurt. I  
mean I'm your supervisor, you could  
at least throw a little sugar my  
way.

Joe places a hand over hers. Felicity stands up, pulling his  
wrist back hard. He shouts in pain, his knees buckling.

FELICITY (GLARING)  
Don't.touch.me.

For a moment they lock eyes, Joe looks at her, for the first  
time, realizing a heretofore unknown darkness in her. She  
stares him down and he's the first to break eye contact,  
cowed into submission. Felicity lets go of his wrist and he  
cradles it in his lap, groaning in relief.

Felicity stomps off.

Felicity and Walter Scene #1

[Felicity and Walter Scene #2](https://youtu.be/hBKVDOf8Weo)

* * *

 

EXT. STARLING CITY, ROOFTOP - NIGHT

_He's a killer. He's a killer. He's a killer._

He can't stop hearing the words. He needs a distraction, like  
making sure that his second warning was heeded. At least  
that's what he's telling himself. _He's definitely not here_  
 _because he likes watching her._

Felicity moves around her apartment. She settles into her  
couch, a big bowl of popcorn and a glass of red wine on the  
table.

The black and white movie title card fills the television  
screen, "The Scarlet Pimpernel."

They both watch the screen, almost as if he's sitting on the  
couch next to her. _That might be nice._

He shakes his head, he's being ridiculous. But, he stays and  
silently watches with her, already feeling a little better.


	81. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the CW's Big Belly Burger video and Stephen Amell's quotes on a fan's autograph at SLCC.

   
INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

A knock at the door, FELICITY SMOAK walks over to open the  
front door. Who could it be this late at night? As the door  
swings open, we see that it is OLIVER QUEEN, holding a big  
white bag with the words BIG BELLY BURGERS on it. He smiles,  
but she does not.

FELICITY (FLATLY)  
Oh. It's you. It's a little late  
isn't it?

She eyes him coolly, blocking him from entering. This isn't  
going to be easy. He perseveres and stands his ground.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And with a bag of Big Belly Burger  
no less.

OLIVER  
It's a peace offering.

FELICITY  
Is it?  
(Arch)  
Does it come with an apology for  
cancelling on our date...for the  
third time?

He sighs.

OLIVER  
I told you there was an emergency  
meet--

She looks away, not wanting to hear the excuse again.

FELICITY  
Mmmhmm.

He stops, she's not going to make it easy on him.

OLIVER (CONTRITE)  
You're right. I haven't made our  
date a priority and I'm sorry.

She eyes him, impassive, weighing and measuring him and his  
sincerity. Finally...she opens the door a little wider.

FELICITY  
Fine, but I hope you brought your  
own fries because I am NOT sharing.

Oliver smiles, relieved and steps through the door.

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT - LATER

Paper wrappers are strewn on the table, Felicity and Oliver  
sit side by side on the couch, a fire burning in the  
fireplace, the lights warm, the room is glowing. Both of  
them are relaxed, an open bottle of wine stands on the table,  
two wineglasses half filled with red wine. Felicity takes a  
sip from her glass and surveys the wreckage of their feast.

FELICITY (RUEFUL)  
I really need to cut back on the  
Big Belly burger or I'm not going  
to be able to fit into my clothes.

Oliver eyes her, amused.

OLIVER  
Even if that were remotely true,  
You'd still be the most  
breathtaking woman I've ever seen.

She turns to look at him, a disbelieving smile.

FELICITY (LAUGHING)  
Grease AND compliments, my favorite  
combination. You are really trying  
to get out of the doghouse aren't  
you?

Oliver just smiles, accepting his lumps.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Don't think for one second that  
this  
(gesturing the wrappers)  
Counts as a date in any way.

OLIVER  
I wouldn't dare.

FELICITY  
IF I give you another chance, and  
I'm not saying I am. I expect a  
real meal at a real restaurant,  
preferably one that is heavily  
fortified.

OLIVER  
I promise you I will make it  
special.

FELICITY  
Good, but like I said, I haven't  
decided yet, if I will give you a  
second chance...  
(beat, musing)  
...or is it a fourth chance?

Oliver leans in. The mood changes, the lightness giving way  
to something wilder, sexier.

OLIVER (FLIRTING)  
What if I say please?

Felicity is drawn towards him like a moth to a flame. They  
lock eyes. Flirting back.

FELICITY  
Oh god. Not the puppy eyes.  
That's not fair.

He draws closer still, one arm propped on the sofa, playing  
with a strand of hair, the other hand close to her thigh, he  
draws a light circle on the exposed flesh and she shivers,  
breathing a little faster, flushing.

OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
What if I sweeten the pot?

FELICITY (BREATHY)  
And how are you gonna do that?

OLIVER  
Like this...

He answers her by leaning forward and kissing her lightly on  
the lips.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
And this...

He kisses her slowly on the lips again, taking his time. He  
pulls back and she opens her eyes slowly, in a daze, as if  
she can still feel his lips on her. He waits.

Then, she leans forward kissing him now. They kiss intently,  
pulling toward each other. He slides his hands up her legs,  
pulling the fabric of her dress higher with them and she  
unbuttons his shirt, he helping her until his shirt is off.  
All the while, they kiss.

They slide down on the couch and he lifts her toward him,  
pulling her down and him on top of her while her hands glide  
through his hair, down his back, his hands roaming from her  
face, to her shoulders, down her arms all the while kissing  
and kissing and kissing.

They pull apart their breathing ragged, hazy and lustful.

FELICITY (BREATHLESS)  
I think we're getting a little  
ahead of ourselves.

OLIVER  
We are?

FELICITY  
Normally, this part is after the  
date  
(beat)  
IF it's gone well.

OLIVER  
We have never done anything  
normally...Did you want to...  
(reluctant)  
Stop?

Felicity does not want to stop. And he's not making it  
easier on her, grinding against her as she contemplates, well  
aware of the effect he's having. He's playing dirty for  
sure. She stifles a small moan, then takes a shaky steadying  
breath and then nods reluctantly.

OLIVER (STILL HOPEFUL) (CONT'D)  
Are you sure?

FELICITY  
Yeah.

OLIVER  
Okay.

Off Oliver, masking his disappointment but still a gentleman.  
He sits up, pulling her up with him, both of them disheveled.

FELICITY (SEXILY)  
If I have to be patient, then so do  
you, Oliver Queen.

OLIVER  
Fine. Not tonight...  
(a heavy lidded look)  
but soon.


	82. Re-Airrow 1x05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always - these scenes are written around the events of the episode. I highly recommend re-watching the episode - you'll see where these slot in. I'll try to link to video if I can within the text. I hope you like.

  
INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

FELICITY sits on her couch, the large movie poster has been  
removed and is laying face down in front of her. Articles  
and papers have been fixed to the back, all her research to  
date on the Vigilante. She watches the news broadcast on the  
screen in front of her in deep concentration. On the screen,  
Quentin Lance is perp-walking a handcuffed Oliver Queen  
through the front doors of the SCPD. A crowd of reporters  
surround them shouting questions. Felicity studies Oliver's  
face, but he reveals nothing.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
Oliver Queen was arrested today.  
The billionaire is suspected of  
being the hooded hero who has been  
taking justice into his own hands.   
Detective Quentin Lance would not  
give a statement to the press, and  
there is no word on whether the  
billionaire will be allowed to set  
bail.

Felicity leans back in her chair, pushes out a breath. Then  
studies her board.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
It would make sense, the time  
frame, the party across the street  
from the victim. It gives him  
opportunity, but what's the motive?   
What does the police have on him?  
Do we really believe that this guy--  
(she looks up as the  
screen fills with the  
famous video of Oliver  
drunk and yelling at the  
camera)  
\--came back and puts on a costume  
and patrols the streets? How can  
he have the skills if he has been  
alone on an island for 5 years?

Felicity pulls her laptop on her lap and types on it. The  
SCPD login page fills the screen and then a moment  
later...the case file. She clicks on an icon and the  
security feed of Oliver removing his suit from the trash can  
plays on her computer screen.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Or maybe he planned the whole  
thing? Is he that smart?

She clicks some more and pulls up a medical report.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
20% of his body is covered in scar  
tissue?

Felicity looks up as the news report continues on a close up  
image of Oliver at the groundbreaking ceremony speaking at  
the podium fills the screen.

FELICITY (MURMURS)  
What the hell happened to you on  
that island?

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity surreptitiously watches as Joe and some other  
employees walk by her. Joe studiously avoids making eye  
contact. In fact, since their last encounter he has avoided  
her completely. She glares in his direction. As soon as they  
are far enough away she clicks her mouse and a newscast fills  
the screen, the chyron on the bottom says "Oliver Queen  
Arraignment"

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
...the judge agreed to post $15  
million bail for Mr. Queen with the  
provision that he submit to ankle  
monitoring and be confined to his  
home for the foreseeable  
future...no word on...

Felicity's computer dings and she switches over to email.   
The From line says Oliver Queen. Curiously, she opens the  
email and a box pops up with bold type saying, "Come before  
Oliver Queen gets off!" - it's an invitation to a party at  
the Queen mansion for tomorrow night.

Felicity shakes her head in disbelief about to delete it, but  
pauses her finger hovering over the mouse. Changing her mind,  
she closes it instead.

INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT

Oliver's party is in full effect. The house is crammed with  
people, drunk and happy. The music pounds in the background  
as people dance and drink.   
Felicity stands in the foyer, looking out of place. She  
stares around the room, taking the grandeur in, awestruck and  
intimidated.

Her friend, Kristina turns to her and points outside.

KRISTINA (SHOUTING OVER THE NOISE)  
I'm going to the bar!

FELICITY  
I think I'm going to leave.

Kristina mouths 'why?'

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
This was a mistake.

Kristina shrugs and rolls her eyes, then waves mouthing 'bye'  
as she turns, she's already distracted and moving on.

Felicity turns to find Oliver standing right in front of her,  
wearing a denim shirt and jeans, a fake prisoner number on  
his chest.

OLIVER  
Hey you came!

FELICITY (NODDING ENTHUSIASTICALLY)  
Yeah.  
(dropping the facade and  
shaking her head)  
Actually, I think I'm--

Oliver looks at her closely, noting her discomfort.

OLIVER (LEANS CLOSER)  
Leaving so soon?

FELICITY  
I don't think this is my scene.

OLIVER  
What does that mean?

Felicity hesitates, but can't seem to help herself.

FELICITY  
How can you be so cavalier about  
the fact that you might be going to  
jail?

Oliver's smile fades a little.

OLIVER  
I'm not.

He waits, almost as if he knows her next question and is  
daring her to ask it.

In for a penny in for a pound.

FELICITY  
Are you the Hood?

They're both surprised, she actually did. Oliver takes her  
measure, his eyes narrowing. She hold his gaze without  
faltering. The truth please hangs in the air between them.

OLIVER  
What do you think?

A non-answer, she opens her mouth to follow up, but he cuts  
her off, his mask suddenly back in place. She'd seen him do  
this before at the groundbreaking, but it's disconcerting up  
close and personal.

OLIVER (GRINNING) (CONT'D)  
You should stick around, the  
party's just getting started.

Oliver gets distracted and looks away for a moment and when  
he turns back, Felicity is gone. For a moment, he's bereft.

[The Party Scene](https://youtu.be/R6e68ThXuqg?t=2m37s)

Then he shakes it off and heads outside. He jumps up on a  
table and motions for the music to stop.

Felicity stands just inside watching him through a window, as  
everyone cheers.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I'm very touched that you came to  
celebrate with me before I am sent  
up the river.

The crowd boos.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Closest neighbors are six miles  
away so don't worry about the  
noise. Actually, on second  
thought...let's wake those losers  
up!

The crowd cheers and the music starts playing again. Felicity  
watches Oliver as he moves through the crowd with his  
bodyguard, his face as serious now as it was happy a second  
ago.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
One minute he's real and the next  
he's fake. But does that make him  
the Vigilante?

[Diggle's Warning](https://youtu.be/d9jCMadRdlw?t=44s)

EXT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Oliver is suited up once again, he crouches down watching  
Felicity through her window. This is getting to be a bad  
habit. Diggle's words still ringing in his ears...

DIGGLE (V.O.)  
You didn't count on so many people  
having questions...

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Felicity sits cross-legged on the couch, balancing a bowl of  
mint chip ice cream on her knee. The evening news plays on  
the television.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
In a surprising turn of events, the  
District Attorney's office has  
dropped all charges against Mr.  
Queen citing a report by multiple  
witnesses placing the Vigilante at  
the scene of an arms deal gone bad.   
Mr. Queen, who was under ankle  
monitoring and house arrest was  
confirmed to be at home, hosting a  
large gathering. In addition, Mr.  
Queen was attacked by an unknown  
assailant, he was not seriously  
injured, though SCPD has not yet  
identified the man or his motive.  
(the background image  
changes to a traffic  
accident scene)  
In other news, traffic on I-5 was  
backed up for several hours as  
police investigated a single car  
crash, the driver, a white male  
died on the scene...


	83. Re-Airrow 1x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Felicity is back in a short but memorable scene. I can’t wait for her to finally talk to other characters regularly, because the voice over thing is so limiting. I wrote a little before and after for her scene in the episode. Plus one new scene to take us into the next two episodes. 
> 
> I highly recommend watching the episode or youtube clips to refresh your memory if it's been awhile. I link to videos in the chapter.

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

An evening news broadcast in progress.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
A Starling City police officer was  
shot today in an apparent bank  
robbery at Starling Trust.

The screen changes to a briefing room at Starling General.

DOCTOR  
Mr. Washington is in a coma and is  
listed in critical condition. We've  
managed to stabilize him, but the  
next 24 hours are crucial...

Felicity as usual, is inside the SCPD's website. But  
something's wrong. A screen pops up - someone's in there with  
her...

FELICITY (MURMURS)  
Who are you and what are you doing?

The screen shows a file transfer in progress. Felicity opens  
windows furiously trying to trace the origin.

FELICITY (TRIUMPHANT) (CONT'D)  
Gotcha!  
(she deflates, to herself)  
Huh. Why would someone inside the  
SCPD need to transfer  
files...unless it's you? My hooded  
friend...did you just break into  
SCPD to steal files off their  
computers?  
(smirks)  
Amateur.

Felicity does a little more digging.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
The bank robbery? That doesn't  
really fit your profile? Usually  
you go after the wealthy not some  
two bit criminals...and wow I  
really need to stop talking to  
myself.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

The Elevator dings and Felicity steps out, her tablet in  
hand. OLIVER QUEEN meets her at the entrance to Walter  
Steele's office.

OLIVER  
There you are.

FELICITY (SALTY)  
I was summoned and here I am.

Oliver motions to the large man, JOHN DIGGLE, standing next  
to him.

OLIVER  
John Diggle, this is Felicity  
Smoak.

Diggle and Felicity shake hands.

DIGGLE  
It's very nice to meet you.

The three enter Walter's office and take a seat.

FELICITY  
Likewise. What do you do for Mr.  
Queen?

DIGGLE  
I'm in personal security.

FELICITY  
So you're his bodyguard?

DIGGLE  
That's one of my job titles...

FELICITY  
I should add personal internet  
researcher for Oliver Queen to my  
job title.

Off Oliver

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Happily, I mean.

 

**a/n: This[video](https://youtu.be/bV24tAxpwpE) features all the relevant scenes.**

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY, CONTINUOUS

FELICITY  
Looks like the Restons left town  
shortly after that, they've only  
resurfaced this year, but I don't  
see a current address.

When Oliver doesn't answer, Felicity looks up.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Mr. Queen?

But Oliver is lost in thought (flashback). To Diggle.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
He does that doesn't he?

Diggle smirks in agreement.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Where does he go?

DIGGLE  
Nowhere good.

Oliver comes back to present.

OLIVER  
Is there a current address?

FELICITY (SLOWLY)  
Like I just said, no. Sorry.   
(beat)  
I'm not sure your friend is going  
to want to see you anyway,  
considering. Too bad you're not  
the vigilante.

OLIVER  
Now you don't think I'm the  
vigilante?

FELICITY  
Unless you figured out a way to be  
two places at once.

Oliver smirks.

OLIVER  
Why too bad?

FELICITY  
Doesn't he take from the rich to  
give to the poor, in Robin Hood  
cosplay no less?

DIGGLE (CURIOUS)  
You don't think he's a criminal?

OLIVER (TRACE OF BITTERNESS)  
A murderer.

FELICITY  
I'm not so sure.   
(beat)  
I mean one could make the case that  
he's not as bad as the Royal Flush  
Gang for instance. You know the  
ones that hit those banks, shot  
that police officer...

DIGGLE (INCREDULOUS)  
Are you saying they're not  
criminals? They stole that money,  
that police officer could die. How  
is that any different from the  
Vigilante stealing from Adam Hunt,  
shooting people with arrows?

Off Oliver, Diggle ignoring him, assessing Felicity.

FELICITY  
I'm not saying I agree with all his  
methods, especially the killing  
part, and yes, technically, he  
stole that money. But can you  
really call it that if you steal  
from a thief? If you ask me, he  
was righting a wrong. If you're  
asking what the difference is...  
(long beat, searching for  
words)  
The difference is the vigilante  
isn't keeping the money, he's  
trying to balance the scales. And  
maybe his methods are...  
(long beat)  
Unorthodox to say the least,  
but...maybe he's just making things  
right for people who can't.

DIGGLE  
That's what the police are for,  
what the courts are for.   
If everyone goes off and makes  
their own justice, it would be  
chaos.

FELICITY  
I don't disagree. But, the courts  
favor people with money, with  
power.

OLIVER  
People like my father.

Felicity looks away.

FELICITY  
I didn't say that.

OLIVER  
You didn't have to. My father made  
a business decision that ruined  
men's lives. He probably made ten  
of those a day. And unlike the  
vigilante, I can't change what  
happened to Reston, to any of them.

FELICITY  
You're right.  
(Off Oliver)  
You can't change what happened to  
them. We can't erase the mistakes  
we've made in the past.

There's a story there. She sounds like she's talking from  
experience.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It's what we do now that matters.

Oliver takes that in. He stands nods to Felicity.

FELICITY (SNARKY) (CONT'D)  
Oh, are we done?

OLIVER  
Thank you Felicity.  
(he leans in, teasing)  
What would I do without my Personal  
Internet Researcher.

Off Felicity, a little flustered, how does he make personal  
sound so, well PERSONAL.

Without waiting for an answer, he strides out of the office,  
Diggle following.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY, CONTINUOUS

Felicity exits Walter's office as the elevator doors close on  
Oliver. Diggle turns to her as she approaches.

FELICITY  
He's more complicated than he  
looks.

DIGGLE  
Yes, he is.

FELICITY (PROBING)  
I can't figure out if he's a good  
guy or not?

Diggle turns to look at her. Nothing gets past her. Does she  
know the truth about Oliver Queen?

DIGGLE  
I think he is.  
(amending)  
Or could be.

They exchange a look. Both wondering what the other knows and  
what they're holding back. An instant kinship. Felicity  
watches Diggle closely...

FELICITY  
I think there's more to Oliver  
Queen than meets the eye.

DIGGLE (POKER-FACED)  
You have no idea.

Or does she...

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Felicity studies her vigilante board, half listening to the  
evening news.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
The Royal Flush Gang was foiled in  
a third robbery attempt at Redwood  
United Bank. Police have confirmed  
that one of the members of the gang  
was killed during the robbery  
attempt. He has been identified as  
Derek Reston...

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Reston, as in Oliver's 'friend.'   
That can't be a coincidence. I  
thought Oliver Queen was the  
vigilante, but how could he be at  
his house and across town at the  
same time?

Felicity pins a picture of Oliver's mugshot back on the  
board.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
But there's no doubt that Oliver  
Queen knows the hood. Is he  
helping the Vigilante? All his  
horrible excuses; the laptop, the  
blueprints, the fact that both of  
them showed up at the same time in  
Starling City, the scar tissue on  
his body.   
(beat)  
And now Reston, the man Oliver  
Queen barely knows but suddenly  
needs to reconnect with, also just  
happens to be a member of the Royal  
Flush Gang.  
(beat)  
Maybe they met on the island. Maybe  
he's funding the vigilante. How are  
they connected?

Felicity puzzles over all her 'clues.' There's a knock on the  
door. Felicity quickly turns over the poster leaning it  
against a wall, hiding the back from view. She opens the  
door. A young man, early 30s, stands in front of her. A  
stranger.

FELICITY (CONFUSED BUT WARY)  
Hi.

MAN (FRIENDLY)  
Hi. Umm Wow you're...I'm your new  
neighbor. I just moved in next  
door.

FELICITY  
Oh. Welcome...

MAN  
Nick.

FELICITY  
Felicity.

He stares at her awkwardly, obviously gobsmacked by his  
pretty neighbor.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Did you need...

NICK  
Yes! I'm sorry. I'm not normally  
this awkward.

FELICITY  
I can relate. To being awkward,  
which I am, often. Like now, for  
instance.

They laugh, ice broken.

NICK  
Screwdriver.

FELICITY (CONFUSED)  
Huh?

NICK  
That's why I came over, I realized  
I don't have a screwdriver.

FELICITY  
Right. That would make putting  
together furniture...

NICK  
Pretty difficult.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Nearly impossible.

They smile at each other, a small spark.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I'll just go get it.

She heads into the kitchen, pulls open a drawer to retrieve  
it, turns back to Nick, who is still standing in the doorway.   
He is looking at her apartment curiously.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Here you go.

NICK  
It's nice to meet you Felicity. And  
I'll return this as soon as I'm-

FELICITY  
Don't worry about it, take your  
time.

NICK  
Thanks.  
(beat)  
You have a thing for Robin Hood.

Felicity freezes, immediately thinking about the Vigilante.

FELICITY  
Excuse me?

NICK  
Your movie poster. The Adventures  
of Robin Hood, it's a classic.

Sigh of relief. Felicity nods in agreement.

NICK (INDICATING THE SCREW DRIVER)  
(CONT'D)  
Thanks again.

FELICITY  
Good night.

Felicity closes the door. Eyeing the poster.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I do not have a 'thing' for Robin  
Hood  
(perhaps a little more  
defensively than  
necessary)  
Or any other archer.

Wethinks the lady doth protest too much.


	84. Re-Airrow 1x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode begins a mini arc with Oliver and the Huntress. Oliver gets intel in the episode, which Diggle remarks on, but doesn’t say from where or how, so I wrote a fill in the gap scene with Felicity. The second scene is sandwiched between two existing scenes (Oliver with Thea & Oliver with Helena) furthering a subplot between Felicity and her neighbor, and perhaps spurring Oliver to pursue Helena romantically at the end of the episode. The Thea dialogue (in green) is from the actual episode. This is episode 1x07 FS version.

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity exits the server room, looking down at her tablet as  
she walks. Not realizing until she hits the wall of muscle  
that OLIVER QUEEN is waiting right outside the door. He  
steadies her with both hands on her shoulders.

OLIVER  
Whoa.

FELICITY  
Oliver. I mean Mr. Queen.

OLIVER  
Oliver's fine. I was--

Eyes wide in shock, she interrupts.

FELICITY  
Your mom, everyone's been talking  
about what happened. Is she okay?

OLIVER  
She's fine, I--

Before he can continue...

FELICITY (BABBLING)  
I heard you took off after the  
guy...did you catch him? Do you  
know who it was--

OLIVER  
Felicity.

She stops abruptly, suddenly realizing she hasn't let him get  
a word in.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I was wondering if you could--

FELICITY (WITHOUT HESITATION)  
Yes, of course, I'll help you find  
out who shot at Mrs. Queen.

Oliver stops short. He wasn't expecting it to be that easy.  
She didn't even wait to hear his lame excuse.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It's your mom.

Off Oliver, touched.

She looks around in an exaggerated way and then pulls him  
into the server room she was just in. (We'll see this room  
soon).

They sit across from each other and he watches her type.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
According to her schedule...

OLIVER  
Do I want to know how it's so easy  
for you to access my mother, the  
CEO's, personal schedule?

She looks up nervously.

FELICITY  
Probably not.  
(beat)  
Should I go on?

OLIVER  
I know my mother was meeting with  
Paul Copani and that he works for  
Bertinelli construction. What else  
can you tell me about Bertinelli?

FELICITY  
Other than he's rumored to be the  
Godfather of Star City.

OLIVER  
SCPD thinks whoever was shooting  
was aiming for Copani. I need to  
know why.

FELICITY (JOKES, BAD MARLON BRANDO  
IMPRESSION)  
Are you making me an offer I can't  
refuse?

OLIVER (CONFUSED)  
What?

FELICITY  
You know from the movie--

Off Oliver

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Never mind.  
(beat, cautiously)  
Finding out who was targeting  
Copani would possibly necessitate  
hacking into the SCPD  
database...which is highly illegal.

OLIVER (DEADPAN)  
I would certainly never ask you to  
do something illegal.

They stare at each other.

FELICITY (SLOWLY)  
That is good to know.

She types.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Then I won't tell you how I know  
that four of Bertinelli's known top  
level associates have been murdered  
in the last few months. All with  
the same MO - gun shot wounds.  
According to the SCPD, the killer  
shot multiple times.

Off Oliver

OLIVER (PUZZLED)  
That doesn't sound like a mob  
enforcer. They generally kill  
clean, single gunshot wound to the  
back of the head.

Felicity regards him with curiosity and he shifts  
uncomfortably.

FELICITY  
Sometimes I don't get you. And by  
sometimes, I mean ever.

Oliver stands up.

OLIVER  
Can you send me that info?

Felicity nods before Oliver turns leaving the room.

 

[Relevant Scene from 1:50-2:40](https://youtu.be/nhFcMdjOdd8?t=1m51s)

 

 _THEA_  
_You seem really lonely. And we all_  
_have our secrets, Ollie. Clearly_  
_you have yours. And it's fine if_  
_you don't want to share them with_  
_us...but I just really think you_  
_should share them with someone._

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Felicity is at her front door, struggling to insert her key  
into the lock while juggling bags of groceries.

NICK  
You look like you could use a hand.

He jumps in to grab a bag out of her hand that is dangerously  
close to toppling onto the floor.

She unlocks the apartment and he follows her inside.

FELICITY (GRATEFUL)  
Thanks. That one had the eggs in  
it.

Awkward silence.

NICK  
I just came by to give you back  
your screwdriver. Thank you.

He hands it over.

FELICITY  
You're welcome. What are neighbors  
for.

He stands a moment, not ready to leave.

NICK  
Would you like to have dinner  
sometime?

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Do you want a glass of wine?

They laugh.

NICK  
Sure. I'd love some wine. And then  
we can make plans for a  
dinner...date?

FELICITY (SMILES)  
A...date.

Suddenly we shift to outside the apartment looking in.  
Oliver watching them from across the way, pensive, sad,  
lonely.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Who is this guy? New neighbor?  
Someone I need to look into...make  
sure he is who he says he is.

Felicity opens a bottle of wine and fills two glasses,  
chatting animatedly with Nick.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Maybe a distraction is a good  
thing, she'll stop looking into my  
secrets.  
(long beat as Oliver  
continues to watch them)  
I thought I could be myself with  
Helena, but she's just like me.

Nick says something and Felicity laughs.

OLIVER  
I can never have normal. I can  
never be myself, never tell anyone  
the truth. I'm too damaged, it's  
too late for me, but it doesn't  
have to be too late for Helena.


	85. Re-Airrow 1x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode continues the Helena storyline. We get the first glimpse at the Undertaking’s endgame which is uncovered by Felicity and given to Walter. I wrote a fill in the gap scene with Felicity discovering it. The second scene is sandwiched between two existing scenes (The first is with Walter, having found the infamous book in Moira’s bedroom, he hands it to Felicity to figure out where it came from and the second is her telling Walter what she found). I’ve created a new character for her to interact with at QC, maybe I’ll use him again! Also, I have linked to her relevant scenes in the episode. This is episode 1x08 FS version.

  
INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

Felicity sits at her desk, various financial documents  
onscreen. One says Tempest, LLC.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Walter only asked me to look into  
what the funds for Tempest were  
for. But something doesn't add up.  
Moira Queen diverted company funds  
into a secret LLC. But why? I'd  
bet that this isn't the only secret  
Mrs. Queen is hiding. Walter has  
the right to know the truth, even  
if the truth hurts.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Looks like I'm not the only one  
looking into Tempest.

Felicity leans forward in puzzlement. Pulls up another  
screen.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
NSA, Argus? Whoever this is is very  
good at covering their tracks...but  
they haven't met me...

An image pops up on screen.

FELICITY (MUTTERS)  
What is this?

Several screens pop up - street maps of Starling City, Train  
Maps, Bus routes. Felicity sits back in frustration.

FELICITY (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
No match. I should show this to Mr.  
Steele. Maybe he knows what this  
is.

She pulls a printed image of the symbol folding it in half.

FELICITY (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
I just hope he doesn't shoot the  
messenger

[Kangaroos Look Evil](https://youtu.be/JvcAKfBvOU0)

* * *

 

[I hate mysteries, they bug me. They need to be solved.](https://youtu.be/64jJajv6_d4)

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED

Felicity walks down a corridor at Queen Consolidated lost in  
thought, Walter's book palmed in her hand.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Walter wanted me to look into the  
book. So far it's provenance is  
unremarkable. The book was  
purchased over 5 years ago from a  
specialty paperie in Starling City.  
According to their records they  
made several copies, a custom order  
by Robert Queen.

She approaches a door with a sign saying 'Applied Sciences  
Division.'

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Maybe this was just a simple gift  
that Mr. Queen gave to loved ones  
and nothing more. But something  
feels hinky.

Felicity approaches a shaggy young man, in his late 20's.  
He's wearing safety goggles peering closely at something on  
his work table.

FELICITY  
David?

David jumps, startled out of concentration.

DAVID  
Whoa, Felicity? You really  
shouldn't sneak up on people.

FELICITY  
Sorry. That looks interesting.

David hastily covers up what he was doing and looks around  
paranoid.

DAVID (WHISPERS)  
It's a little off book so...

Felicity nods.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
The last time I saw you was a year  
ago at the MIT mixer. I thought you  
were going to join us for Dungeons  
and Dragons?

Felicity shifts uncomfortably.

FELICITY  
I've been busy.

DAVID  
Hanging with Oliver Queen.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
Do people actually work here or  
just gossip?

David raises his hands in mock surrender.

DAVID  
No judgment here. What brings you  
to Applied Sciences?

Felicity hesitates a moment and then shows David the book. He  
takes it from here, turning it over in his hands, flipping  
through the blank pages.

FELICITY  
A...friend of mine, sent that to  
me. I think there's some kind of  
coded message in it, maybe written  
in--

DAVID  
Invisible ink! Cool.

FELICITY  
I've tried the usual methods. Heat  
works but do you have something  
that would make it easier to read  
and less likely to...light it on  
fire?

David is already rummaging around in his desk. He pulls out  
a pair of glasses.

DAVID  
Something that allows you to pick  
up the sub-visible variations in  
the UV spectrum?

Off Felicity.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
Just a little something I've been  
working on for QC.

FELICITY  
Can I borrow it?

DAVID  
No. I'll get fired!

FELICITY  
It's important. You know I wouldn't  
ask unless it was.

DAVID (LOWERS VOICE)  
Are you hacking again?

Felicity shakes her head.

FELICITY  
I can't tell you. Please, David.

David hesitates and then rolls his eyes and nods.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Thank you! I owe you one.

As Felicity walks away...

DAVID  
I could use some help with some  
parking tickets...

 

[It needs to be dark in here if we're going to do this](https://youtu.be/9aOi85C8yKI)


End file.
